100 One-shots in the Mushroom World
by kirby1196
Summary: Just a 100 One-shot challenge for the Mario Universe. Some entries will involve and or revolve around some of my Oc's, so if you don't like them just skip them. Following Angiechild's 100 one-shot themes from DA.
1. Introduction

**1 Introduction**

The world felt as if it were swirling by. In fact, it was for this pair of plumbers.

"Mario!" The other plumber yelled, falling faster than the other one into the abyss of colors that flew past them in a spiral. How did it come to this? Where were they heading?

It all started like a normal day for the two plumbers, who had gotten a call to fix an old lady's plumbing. Nothing special, nothing new. Yet when they got to work, something happened. Something unexpected. And now…

"We're going to die!" The green plumber yelled, hoping that Mario would save him. But the plumber was equally as confused as to what was happening, and in seconds the eternal falling was coming to an end. A light opened up at the bottom, blinding the two men as they both screamed for what was to come.

When Mario came to, he felt his body not lightless anymore, but pressed against something. Something soft.

Opening his eyes, he noticed he was lying on grass, before looking up and glancing at the afternoon sun. Next to him laid his partner, who was still out cold. He lightly shook him to wake him up, while he got a good look at where the two where.

The sky was filled with clouds that seemed to have eyes painted on them, as green pipes stuck out of the ground as far as he could see ahead of him. From what it looked like, the two were perched on a small hill with but a lone tree on top, overlooking a vast field. At the end of his eyesight, he could scarcely make out what looked to be a small town, and the tops of towers.

"O-oh…." Mario jumped back to the noise, but was relieved when the green-clad plumber started to come to.

He helped the man up as he shook his head. "Wh-What happened… whoa, where are we?!"

Whoa indeed, for Mario looked back over what his partner was now seeing for the first time. "Bro, I don't think we're in Brooklyn anymore."

Mario just nodded to his brother. "I don't think so either."

* * *

><p><strong>So I started this up several months ago, and while I'm not actually far into the challenge, I wanted to see if this caught anyone's attention. If I get more views andor likes, then I'll continue the challenge!**

**This challenge not only takes a look at most of the Mario characters, but it will also include some Oc's of mine in the world as well as some of my theories for cannon characters. While I won't get that gruesome or bad-mouthed in this challenge, I'm slapping the T rating on just in case I do run into a chapter with some blood and/or dark themes.**

**I hope you enjoy my one-shots, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Love

**2. Love**

"Blumiere, what other worlds do you think lie out there?"

Lord Blumiere looked to Timpani, his only love, who sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. The two had just enjoyed a quaint picnic under an old oak tree, before deciding to rest under its shade and watch the clouds roll by.

Blumiere glanced to Timpani, before trying to look at what she was starring at. "I don't know Timpani. I've never left this world before."

Timpani took her head off of the Tribe of Darkness's shoulder, looking at him. "Well, if we're going to find one, we need to figure out what we're looking for."

"Any world where I can be with you is what I'm looking for." Blumiere said, taking Timpani's soft hands into his gloved ones.

She blushed a bit, before taking her hands away and clearing her throat. "I'm serious, Blumiere. What if we land on a hostile world, or one where it's too dangerous to survive?"

"Don't be concerned on those matters. Remember, I come from the Tribe of Darkness. I can protect you from anything."

Blumiere tried to convince Timpani to see it his way, but she just looked away, pondering. "I guess."

Blumiere gave a puzzled look, wondering why Timpani was over-thinking such a simple subject. "Then why are you so concerned? Don't you want to be with me?"

Timpani snapped her head back to Blumiere, hurt. "Of course I do! It's just… I don't want you to get hurt…"

This time Timpani turned her body away from Blumiere, hurt and saddened by her thoughts. Blumiere starred at her with confusion, before sighing. He laid his body down on the grass, looking at the clouds through the tree's leaves. "Well, I wouldn't mind if the world we landed on had a nice sky to look at."

He glanced over in Timpani's direction, noticing that she had turned her head a bit in his direction. "Maybe a big ocean so that we could swim whenever we wanted to, and some pretty flowers to pick, and-."

"And a lush field to have picnics in?"

Blumiere was caught off-guard by the voice, turning his head as Timpani now laid next to him in the grass. She just giggled when he looked at her and he blushed before looking back up to the sky. "And a lush field to have picnics in."

"How about a happy, little village?" Timpani asked, getting more excited the more she pictured the world.

"Of course! One that would not shun our love and welcome us in open arms!" Blumiere raised his hands into the air, imagining the small, little world.

The more the two talked about their ideal world, the more there pictures started to look the same. It almost felt in reach, as if they could grab it from their thoughts and go there now.

By the time the two had sat up, the sun that hanged in the sky was starting to come down. Blumiere took Timpani's hands into his own. "I can't wait to find this world with you."

Timpani didn't take her hands away this time, but starred back into his deep, blue eyes. "Me too."

Blumiere drew closer to Timpani, when he saw several men walking towards the hill. He brought her close to his body, his expression changing to that of anger. "It's Father's men."

Timpani , startled, let go and got up quickly; hiding behind the tree as she grabbed her picnic basket and cloak that she had set down earlier. "How did they find us out here?"

Blumiere stood up as well, quickly going behind the tree. "I must have been out too long. Father must have sent these men to come find me, and you."

"What'll we-." Timpani was about to finish, when Blumiere silenced her with a finger.

"I'll go out there and distract the guards, while you run back to your place. I won't' let them take you."

Blumiere placed his hands on Timpani's arms; as the two gave one, last hug. "I love you, Blumiere."

"I love you too, Timpani. Now, go!"

And with that, Timpani donned her hood as she ran down the opposite side of the hill. Blumiere watched her leave into the forest behind the hill, before looking to the other side and started his descent down towards the waiting men…


	3. Light

**3. Light**

"Momma! Momma, look what we did!"

Rosalina, having been at the time starring out into space itself, was interrupted from her thoughts by two Lumas. They bounced back and forth from where they hovered next to the tall woman, who turned her body smoothly in her chair. "Yes?"

One of the Lumas, the orange one, pushed the blue one forward in an attempt to make the blue Luma go faster. Obviously it was hiding some sort of paper behind its back, since it was bigger than it, but it still held its arms behind it as if the paper wouldn't be seen.

With excited eyes, the blue luma produced the piece of paper, holding it out in splendor for Rosalina to look at. "Ta-da! It's for you!"

Rosalina looked at the paper, which held a bad drawing of her, several of the lumas, and a sadly drawn observatory in the background. The colors didn't stay in the lines that the luma originally had drawn, and proportions were way off.

Rosalina took the paper into her hands, starring at the picture curiously. The Blue Luma excitedly pointed to the picture of 'Rosalina'. "See, that's you! And then there's me and George and Sally and Rachael and Jason and then there's home behind it!"

The blue luma bounced again in its spot. "Do you like it?"

Rosalina gave it a hard look herself, her eyes never leaving the picture. Suddenly the silence got too long and the blue luma stopped bouncing. "You do like it… right?"

Rosalina, still having not answered, got up from her chair as she walked off with the paper. The Orange Luma turned quickly to the blue one, desperation in its sad eyes. The two made a mad dash after their mother, hoping that she wasn't going to trash the thing. "I-I'm sorry you don't like it, Momma! I thought it would make you smile, since you've been so down!"

Finally the two Lumas had chased Rosalina into the library, where she was messing with something near the fireplace. The orange luma started to freak out. "Oh no, she's going to burn it!"

The blue luma raced over to where Rosalina stood, tears in its eyes. "Please don't burn it Momma! I—I!"

"There."

The blue luma stopped what it was doing, looking up to what Rosaline was fondly starring at. Framed in gold, the poor portrait now hanged over the fireplace for all to see. The orange luma looked to the blue one in astonishment, just as the blue one looked at Rosalina.

She gave the luma a warm smile. "Does that answer your question?"

Without wasting another second, the blue luma hugged Rosalina as tight as its stubby arms could go, tears continuing to fall from its eyes. "I love you, Momma! You're my shining light in the night!"

Rosalina cradled the chubby star back in her arms. "To me, you all are my lights."


	4. Dark

**4. Dark**

"So, that's what happened?"

"Yeah. Stupid boos, always thinking they can get away with anything, Slick."

Vivian sat next to a frustrated Doopliss, whom was sitting at the edge of his favorite chair in the Bell Tower. While he had no chairs for Vivian, it seemed like she didn't mind sitting on the ground.

Both of them had retired from watching re-runs of Super Goomba bros on the TV, and decided to glance at the never-ending Twilight of the skies and talk about mediocre things.

"Well, maybe they feel that you're not being nice to them back." Vivian suggested, sitting up to do a few stretches for her stiff body.

"Nice? Pfft, who needs that when you can have control?" Doopliss sat back in his chair, watching Vivian stretch. "Being nice is for chumps."

Vivian stopped what she was doing to turn to the duplighost. "How can you say that? What about all those stories I hear from Flurrie when you guys go on tour?"

Doopliss waved one of his stubs. "Well, of course I have to be 'nice' in front of crowds and stuff. Can't get fans by being a jerk."

"Then why do you do it here? Don't you want to make friends with the other boos?"

"Of course not! Those Slicks have been giving me trouble since I first moved here; I wouldn't even call them associates!" Doopliss sat up in his chair by such an insult, before cooling down and relaxing again.

"Well, what about the villagers?" Vivian asked, resting her arms on one of the armchairs before resting her head in her arms. "They're very wonderful once you get to know them!"

"Heh, maybe for you, miss goody-two-shoes. Me though? They would never accept me back." Doopliss reached for a can of soda he had put on his table nearby, noticing it was empty before putting it back where it once rested. "I've been pulling pranks on them for so long that I burned that bridge years ago. Even when we're on tour and we visit old Twilight Town, I never get enough of seeing their disgusted, angry faces."

"That's…really sad." Vivian said, lifting her head.

Doopliss just shrugged. "What are you going to do? I figured if no one is going to be nice to me, then I shouldn't be nice back."

Doopliss continued to stare outside, as Vivian looked to the ground, lost in her sad thoughts. "Well, I'm nice to you…"

"Whoop-de-do for you."

"And, you're nice to me…"

Doopliss sat up when he heard those words, looking over to Vivian. "You really think I'm 'nice' to you?"

Vivian waved one of her gloved hands. "Well, you do sometimes say some nasty words, and do some things I don't like. But yeah, I would say you're nice."

Doopliss just looked bewildered. "Huh."

Vivian got up from her resting spot once more, joining Doopliss in starring outside. "Do you really think those Slicks will accept me one day?"

"Give it some time. They'll eventually see that something once Dark, can be a bright light underneath."

"Aw, don't get metaphorical on me. It ruins the mood."

"Hee, Hee."


	5. Seeking Solace

**5. Seeking Solace**

What a day.

The Koopa Troop was being severely punished for their 'failure' to stop Mario the last time Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach, so the day started off bright and early with a grueling workout for the whole Troop.

Then after breakfast, which the troop did not get, the squadrons were then split into their respected species for more hard work, whether it was running faster for the Goombas to casting a spell 1000 times for the Magikoopas.

By the time dinner was served, only then did the Koopa troop get a meal. That is, only if they got that far; those who fell down in exhaustion were left without a meal for the whole day.

And Sadly, Kamek had to be a part of this.

Throughout the day, he'd notice Kammy either lounging about from the balcony above that watched the pits, or just stuffing her face with food when he only got a mushroom and a piece of bread for dinner. How he hated her, how he hated a lot of things.

Still, the day was finally over, and he could finally move on with his plans.

Walking down the dimly lit halls with a bottle of champagne in his arms, the old Magikoopa occasionally glanced down the halls for his room. He had a lot of duties and paper work to still fill out, but tonight he was setting all of that aside for one thing only.

"There you are, Kamek!"

Groaning with nothing but annoyance, Kamek turned around to see Kammy scuffling down the halls towards him. She carried with her a piece of cake on a plate, which she was eating off of. The look on her face said she was enjoying this way too much. "The royal chefs were trying a new cake recipe today! I _considered _saving you a piece, but I know how you're trying to keep your girlish figure!"

"Not now Kammy." Kamek casually spat out as he starting his walk once more. Kammy followed though. "I have work to do."

Kammy rolled her eyes and gave him a mocking look. "Yeah, and I'm Queen! When do you ever do your work?"

"I could ask the same thing."

By then Kammy had noticed the bottle. "What's that? Did you steal that?"

She grabbed for the bottle greedily, but Kamek turned away in time for her to miss. "Oh ho! Wait till King Bowser hears that his most 'trusted advisor' was disobeying strict, disciplinary rules!"

"I didn't steal this." Kamek said, lacing his tone with order. He didn't have time to bicker with this old hag; he just needed to get to his room and leave. "King Bowser knows how much this day means to me. So fly off."

Kamek turned his head away and hoped that Kammy would leave him alone. Sure enough, she didn't follow, but he knew she was glaring daggers in his direction. He didn't care, not today at least.

Quickly coming upon with room with a quickened pace, Kamek procured his broom from inside and left the castle under the glow of the full moon. He usually enjoyed these flights under the night sky, but this time was different. He flew towards the one place that was the most nostalgic to him. His old home; Koopa Village.

Landing in the dead of night, he walked through the empty place, looking back on tiny but humble houses. So peaceful; so free without a care.

After hopping over a fence, Kamek made his way out of the Village and into the forest that hanged nearby. How he used to love coming back here to play when he was a kid, back when he was a complete failure as a Magikoopa. But those were days of old.

After pulling back some bushes and shrubs, he finally came upon the spot he had been looking for. In the middle of the dense forest was a small, open circle of land, barely enough to hold 20 koopas. An innocent chair sat there waiting for him, slowly being covered by vines as the years went on. But the chair wasn't what he was there for.

He was there for the grave that sat in front of the chair.

"Hey Katie." Kamek said casually as he walked over to the grave. "I came back, just like I said I would."

Producing the bottle and two wine glasses he had 'borrowed' from the castle, Kamek popped the top off of the cork and poured himself a glass before filling the other glass with some champagne as well. He held them up lightly before clinking them together, and sat the lone one on the grave.

"So, how have things been?" Kamek took a sip of his drink as he sat down, getting comfortable. "…Me? Oh, the usual. King Bowser screwed up royally again, so we're being punished. Again…Yeah, I know."

Kamek chuckled lightly. "I sometimes think his pride is too big for him too."

The wine glass sat idly on the grave. "…I know, I should be working. I said I'd come visit you though, you know I always do this day… Nothing matters more right now."

The words on the grave were unreadable by the dust, as Kamek saw. He frowned and conjured up a handkerchief, getting up to start his pursuit of rubbing the dust away. "…I have to admit, things have really been stressful lately. It's the same old story, you know? Bowser goes after Princess Peach, Mario saves her, rinse and repeat. We've been doing this for years now, I wonder if Bowser will ever move on."

He stopped, putting a hand on the grave. His scaly fingers and claws traced over the words that were engraved upon the stone. "You know I can't leave you… You're not some story that'll never have an ending. There is an ending to our tale, some day."

Kamek got back up and sat back down in his chair, the one he had placed out there so many decades ago. He sighed heavily. "You know Katie, even if you hate to see me like this, I enjoy these moments with you. You're the only comfort I find in this world anymore."

And with that, Kamek took another sip of his glass, before looking up as if he heard something. "Well, she kind of is. But you should know what I mean."

Reaching for the bottle he had set down on the grass, Kamek poured himself another glass. While setting the bottle back down, he noticed his necklace that he kept tucked away in front of his face. He quickly pocketed the necklace back under his clothes, but took a second to admire the ring on it before doing so.

He raised his glass in the air, his face melancholy. "Happy Anniversary, Katie."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this one gets me all the time. ; w ;<strong>

**Anyways, I forgot to mention this in the first Theme, but since you guys don't know my OC's for this world, I decided that whenever one does appear for the first time, I'll put a bit of info about them on the bottom. After that though if they show up again I'll assume you guys have read the bios, so don't expect me to explain them every time. I'll also do this for most of my theories for cannon characters or history.**

**Name: Katie Koopa**

**Species: Koopa**

**Age: 24 (Deceased)**

**Katie was Kamek's best friend as the two grew up together in Koopa Village. Kamek aspired to become one of King Morton's greatest Magikoopa's, but was a horrible failure for most of his young life. Katie stayed by his side though and cheered him on from the sidelines. **

**Eventually, as the two grew older, they started to become closer, eventually in them becoming engaged. Kamek, a young adult by then, had given up on Magic and was going to open a small shop in the Mushroom Kingdom with his fiancée to start a new life. However a week after their wedding Katie was found murdered outside the Mushroom Kingdom with no extra lives to spare.**

**Grieving and in pain from the loss of his only love, it was under these extreme emotions that Kamek finally tapped into his Magic core and almost destroyed the village. King Morton witnessed this and immediately hired him on to be his co-advisor, with Kammy being the other. Over the years Kamek evolved into his bitter, old self, but still remembers the fond days of when Katie was still alive.**

**Kamek finally got his dream, but not without having to lose his reality.**


	6. Break Away

**6. Break Away**

Clopping along the sandy hills, three figures rode into the sunset. They all hoped they would get to their destination before night-fall, or else they would have to set up camp once again.

Sam, the Yoshi, ran at a speed that was fast enough to travel far without tuckering himself out. He worries for his rider though, who sits on his back with another traveler.

Dusty watches ahead for any signs of danger, as he feels his older Sister, Mary, holding onto his sides as best as she can with her feet. The day had been a long one for all of them, but it was worth it all. He was bringing her sister home.

Running up one last hill, Dusty pulls on his reigns to stop and admire the scenery. Below them sat there small, quaint town, with nothing but the golden sun behind it to make it sparkle in the orange sky. "We're home, sis."

Kicking the reigns again, Sam treaded carefully down the big hill and into town, where other Goombas, Buzzy Beetles and Pokeys came out to see who was coming in. When they did though, an applaud of cheers and yells swooped past the three, who headed for the last house in the area.

Two Goombas stood outside the biggest and nicest house, watching the Yoshi trod over before stopping, finally making its destination. Dusty jumped off Sam as he helped Mary down, who ran straight for the two waiting Goombas. "Ma, Pa!"

She ran up the steps to greet her parents, hugging the two as they hugged her back equally as hard. "Mary, we thought we'd never see you again!"

The mother fussed over Mary's hair, seeing it in such a ratty state. "I hope you're alright, Mary."

Mary, now tearing up from being home, just nodded her head. "I'm fine now."

She then glanced over to her younger brother, who had gotten an apple from one of his satchels to feed his companion. Even though she had been gone for several weeks, her brother matured much more than she ever thought he would.

"Well I'll be son, I'm so proud of you!" Dusty's father said, patting the teen on his back. His mother ran over and gave him a hug as well. "What you did was very dangerous and stupid young man! But, I couldn't be happier with your decision to go save your sister."

Dusty just hugged both of his parents back. "Aw shucks, you two are making me blush."

"Now what do you say we leave this adventure behind us and come inside for a nice, home-cooked meal!" By then the father, mother, and Mary were making their way back inside their home. Dusty looked to the welcoming steps, but didn't go up them.

"Actually Pa, I was just about to be on my way."

The family stopped, confused with what Dusty had said. They turned around. "What are you talking about, Son? You're still just a teen!"

Dusty readjusted his hat, trying to stare his confused, authoritative father in the eyes. "I know I still might be a bit young to travel on my own, but I feel a sense of duty now. Mary now has a chance to live her life again, but what about those other folks who were taken by King Morton's men? Who will save them? Mary shouldn't just get a special treatment just cuz she has me for a brother."

Dusty then climbed onto his companion Sam, who helped him up. "I know now that I must go and help others across this land from King Morton's reign. Everyone needs a hero, and that hero should be me."

Dusty's mother had one of her feet to her mouth, shocked by how adult her youngest child was sounding. Mary looked to her brother with new-found respect. However, the father was red in the face. "Now wait just a second there, Dusty! You still live under my house, and I won't allow you to waste your life trying to be some second rate 'hero'! Get off of old Sam, and get your be-hind in this house this instant!"

Dusty's father took a step down from the stairs, but by then Dusty had already taken the reigns in his feet and pulled on them. "Good-bye, Ma, Pa, sis. I'll write to you!"

And with that, Sam had taken off towards the opposite end of the town, dust riling up with every step. Both parents ran after their child, but knew that they would surely never catch up. Mary just stood there, watching her baby brother leave.

Dusty dared not to look back, for he knew he would turn right around and stay if he did. He never wanted to hurt his parents, but saving his sister opened his eyes to what he could accomplish if he put his mind to it. This world needed a hero, and he decided that he was going to be one of them.

"Now who does that varmint think he is?" Dusty's father asked to no one in particular, his emotions a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Mary by then had walked over to her parents, mourning just as badly. Tears of happiness came down her face, as she watched the silhouetted pair run up that same hill they came over and disappear. "Why, he's a man, Pa. A Wild Twister, that one."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are a bit confused, this is before Mario and Luigi come to the Mushroom world, as well as far before Bowser took the throne. With that in mind, let's take a look at some more new charcters!<strong>

**Name: Mary Gooms**

**Species: Goomba**

**Age: 17 (past)**

**Mary is Dusty's older sister and only other sibling. When Dusty's hometown wasn't able to pay King Morton's men for 'protection' anymore, they took Mary as ransom until the town could cough enough dough. **

**While Mary may look frail and kind, she's got one heck of a temper festering below! She's also a really good cook.**

**Name: Jefferson Jr. Gooms**

**Nickname: Dusty**

**Species: Goomba**

**Age: 14 (Past)**

**Dusty came from a wealthy family in his little hometown. He grew up to be a sissy, as his sister would call him, and wasn't one for danger or the real world. However, after Mary was taken away by King Morton's men, Dusty set off with his trusty pal Sam in an attempt to rescue her.**

**He failed miserably his first try and didn't get far, until he was taken under the wing of an old traveler, who taught him how to defend himself and fight back. After weeks of training, Dusty managed to infiltrate King Morton's castle and break his sister out, but not without crossing paths with Kamek. Kamek showed mercy after pummeling the little guy every time he got up, but Dusty wouldn't let his quest end there. In the end Kamek let them through, but to this day Dusty still questions the old Magikoopa's motives of letting him go.**

**After saving his sister and brushing up against his Game Over, Dusty found his calling in saving the others he had encounter inside King Morton's castle, until one day he could usurp the king. **

**To this day Dusty still rides through the Wild West with his faithful companion, helping every soul who needs help or just someone to rescue them.**

**Name: Sam the Yoshi**

**Species: Yoshi**

**Age: 20 (past)**

**Sam the Yoshi is a quiet character, who really doesn't feel the need to say anything. He was born and raised by the Gooms family, who he owes his life to for taking care of him. When Dusty was fraught with anxiety and determination to go out and save his sister, Sam accompanied the young boy to make sure he would make it back home safe and sound.**

**While it may seem like Sam and Dusty have the relationship of pet and rider, their friendship and understanding for each other goes far deeper than that. To each other, they're like brothers. **


	7. Heaven

**7. Heaven**

"Hurry, Princess!"

"I'm coming, Mario!"

Running as fast as they could, Mario and Princess Peach were attempting an escape from one of Bowser's many castles. The whole thing was coming down after Mario had completed another successful rescue, but there were no stars or quick ways out of this one. They had to run for their lives if they wanted to see the next sunrise.

Mario was used to sprinting for his life, but Princess Peach was slowly starting to lag behind. Running in heels and a dress was not the preferred running attire, but she dared not waste a second trying to throw off her shoes.

After running down a few halls, the two were greeted with a giant bridge that connected the isolated castle to the world. Lava ran rampant at the bottom of the pits, devouring any of the debris that fell in.

Princess Peach stopped for a second to gawk at the impending Lava, before feeling a hard hand grab her soft one. "Come on, Peach!"

Mario started to drag Princess Peach across the bridge, when a huge earthquake sent them falling to their knees. The tower that once held the Princess came smashing down into the bridge and sent both it and the tower into the molten rock below. They just had enough time to run back to the island just as the tower came careening down and separated the two from land.

"We're trapped!" Princess Peach cried, the sudden realization that there Games might be Over.

Mario took Peach's hands into his for a second, as her alarmed eyes looked into his calm ones. "We're going to be ok, Princess. I think I remember seeing something in the castle that might help us. Wait here."

Before Peach could object, Mario ran back into the crumbling castle. The Princess screamed her head off for Mario to not leave, but the plumber was obviously not listening for a reason.

Frustrated and frightened, Peach turned back around to see the Lava below them. She lost her footing on some crumbling land, stumbling backwards as one of her heels drifted carelessly down the abyss and into the lava to be swallowed whole. "Could this get any worse?"

As if hearing the Princess, another tremor made her stumble again, before realizing that the foundation that held up the castle was starting to come undone. The land started to tilt towards the red and orange nightmare, and Princess Peach ran back towards the castle entrance. "Mario!"

Knowing that she wasn't going to make it inside, Peach jumped for a nearby flagpole that resided near the castle, holding on for dear life as the ground started to become completely sideways. It was only a matter of time before the whole castle went down.

Just when Peach started to say her prayers to the Stars, she felt an arm wrap around her body. She gasped and looked to the figure, who was none other than Mario, her savior. His raccoon ears and tail moved silently among the grinding sounds of destruction just as he scooped Princess Peach in his arms. "Shall we go, Princess?"

Princess Peach just hugged Mario as tight as she could, watching behind his shoulder as he flew away from the island and imminent danger. The castle by then had fallen into the lava, splashing some of the deadly goop up and harmlessly away from anyone around. It was all over.

Knowing that her life was saved once again, Princess Peach sighed a breath of relief before closing her eyes. Mario had never let her down before, and it looked like he wasn't going to anytime soon. Just being held in his arms with the wind in her hair, it made any peril worth the trouble to have this. She could just stay in his arms forever, feeling his warmth.

Any Underwhere was worth it for this few seconds in the Overthere.


	8. Innocence

**8. Innocence**

"You're asking for what now?"

Dusty stopped his work to look over to his inside-friend at Bowser's Castle. The usually nervous toady seemed a bit lighter in spirits today. "W-Well, a fire-flower!"

"Goffo, out of all the things you could wish for at the Star Festival, why that?" Dusty resumed his work, which happened to be picking a lock on one of the more secure doors in the castle. An old, worn boomerang sat in its holder that was slung around Dusty's body, in case anyone came around the corner.

Goffo touched his fingers lightly together, as if the curiosity of Dusty's voice came off as rude. "W-Well… I've always wanted a fire-flower."

"So go outside and pick one."

"W-Well…. I can't."

"Can't?" Dusty looked up from work once more. "Now who in the heck says you can't go outside?"

"W-Well, no one really hasn't told me that I can't go outside… I just haven't been commanded to."

"Comman-Goffo, you gotta think for yourself. I've been helping out others for nearly 4 decades now, and no one told me to go and do that. In fact, my Pa was appalled when I even mentioned it to him. I did it out of choice long ago, and I don't regret a single thing."

"W-Wow! That's amazing!" Goffo made a small circle while hovering in the air out of excitement. "G-gosh, I wish I could be as courageous as you… But I can't."

"See? That's why you're not outside picking flowers right now. It's all in your head, Goffo, everyone has a choice." Dusty pulled back out his lock-picking tool, noticing it wasn't working before he grabbed another one from his case and started again.

"N-Not really me…" Goffo hovered down to the ground, until his feet touched the carpet and his propeller slowly stopped spinning. "I-I'm a toady… I was created by Master Kamek to do what he asks of me to do… So his will is my will… get it?"

"The other toadies don't sound like that, and trust me, I've ran into them before."

"M-Master Kamek says I was created… 'differently' than the others…" Goffo didn't finish his sentence, which made the old cowboy stop his work and look to the depressed face of the toady.

Dusty then realized what Goffo was hinting to, before he tipped his hat to bury his head away from his friend. "Goffo… why do you want a fire-flower?"

Goffo looked up from the spot he was starring at on the ground, before blushing a bit. "W-Well… I've only seen pictures of them when Master Kamek sends me to shelve books, but from what I heard from listening in to some conversations, they sound amazing."

Goffo's little propeller started up again, as he slowly started to hover. "T-they give you a momentary rush of feeling! And the pictures I've seen, the creatures look so courageous… so brave… so heroic when holding one…. I…I want that feeling to…"

Dusty, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere in his work, set down the rest of his equipment and turned his attention fully to his innocent friend. "Well Goffo, I bet if you wish real hard when the festival comes, those Star Spirits above might make your wish come true."

"Y-you think so?" Goffo asked, his small eyes behind his glasses getting just a bit bigger.

Dusty gave a light chuckle. "Trust me, Goffo. I have a feeling someone will make your wish come true."

* * *

><p><strong>Aah Goffo, why you gotta be so cute. ; w ; Btw, my headcannon for Toadies is that they were a species created by Kamek to help in his work back when Bowser was still a prince. <strong>

**Name: Goffo**

**Species: Toady **

**Age: ?**

**Goffo was an accidental toady when Kamek stayed up too late one night making another batch of Toadies. The rest came out alright, but Goffo was different. Unlike the others that did their job quick and efficiently when told to while still maintaining some free will, Goffo was clumsy and paranoid with some questionable free-will. **

**A giant walking mess, Kamek assigns Goffo to menial tasks that he can't possibly screw up, which means the Toady has never left the castle. Goffo dreams of one day going outside and smelling the flowers, but he's too terrified to do it without a direct order. Fact he's too terrified to do anything without being told to.**

**Goffo and Dusty met 5 years ago when Dusty was mapping out the new castle interior for fast getaways, when the two ran into each other. At first it seemed a fight would break out, but Goffo being the anti-violence guy instead let the Goomba go with no struggle. **

**Dusty soon connected with Goffo more whenever he was in the castle, mostly because Goffo usually found him whenever he was intruding and stuck around him for better or worse. **

**It's hard to say what Goffo would have been like if he was created perfectly, but Kamek doesn't seem to mind the innocent little toady. Most of the time. **


	9. Drive

**9. Drive**

"Uuuuuugh. I'm so booooooooored."

Mimi looked up from her pillow that she had been yelling into, before throwing it across the room with a huff. She sat up on her bed, looking around her room to find nothing that was interesting her.

After her failure to stop the foretold hero back at Merlee's mansion, Count Bleck hadn't assigned her to any new missions. Usually she was ok with that, but that was before things got really interesting when the actual hero came into play. Now everything that once entertained her for hours on end couldn't even hold a candle to the excitement she got just by being in the field.

Knowing that sitting on her bed was probably the most boring thing she could do, Mimi flipped out of her room and into a random hall in the castle. "Maybe I can find some excitement around the castle. I'm sure O'Chunks is probably doing something stupid, hee hee! That'd be enjoyable to watch!"

Running off to find his room, Mimi stopped close to his door when she heard the most awful singing voice spring forth from the room. "A-Ah! What is he doing in there?! Shredding demons?!"

Deciding that it wasn't worth the entertainment if her ears bled off, Mimi scoured the Castle for something to do. Sadly, she found nothing that suited her needs.

"Isn't there anything to do in this stinking castle." Mimi flatly spat out, sliding her body down one of the walls before sitting. "If only I could leave, but the Count would have my head if he found out."

"Aha ha ha, wouldn't you like to do something?"

Mimi stood up to the voice just as Dimentio warped in, hovering in the air like he always did. "Dimentio! Aw, leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You don't wish to do anything with me?" Dimentio asked with his always smiling mask.

Mimi folded her arms. "The last time I decided to hang with you, you got me in trouble for your actions! I won't be your escape-goat again!"

"Ah, but I learned my lesson last time! I even have an idea for something thrilling!"

"No way!" Mimi turned away from the jester, but she couldn't help but admit that she did want to hear his idea. It sounded, well, entertaining.

"You can't tell me you aren't intrigued, like a little school boy who sees a big, fat cookie jar." Dimentio slyly said, moving behind Mimi. "Of course, I could just leave you to your 'business' you were so having before I came."

"Alright, alright! What did you have in mind?" Mimi turned back to Dimentio, pointing a finger. "But I swear if you double-cross me again-!"

Dimentio raised his hands in the air, as if he wasn't guilty. "Save your threats, Mimi. I thought we were friends."

Mimi huffed, still keeping her arms crossed as she raised an eyebrow to his appearance. "Well?"

"How impatient, like a breeze in a tornado! Very well." Dimentio brought his head close to Mimi's, his smile getting a bit bigger, whispering. "You of course know about our newest minion to Count Bleck, Mr. L."

"Ugh, how could I not." Mimi looked to the pleaser of crowds. "Calling me a Junior… He is the only JUNIOR in this castle!"

"Well, I overheard him bragging about something he was working on in his room. As minions already to the Great Count, I thought it would be best if we went over and 'helped' with his little project. To properly welcome him to the team."

If horns and a tail could be seen, Mimi's would be showing red at the very mention of the idea. Her smile turned into an evil grin. "Oh, of course! It's only right of us as minions to 'help' him after the way he has been treating us!"

"Atta girl." Dimentio said, hovering back into the air. "Now I know Mr. L is not occupying his room at the moment, so now is the perfect time to strike, like Chain Chomps who wait for the kill!"

"Lead the way!"

With the raising of the hands, Dimentio and Mimi warped straight into Mr. L's room, before Mimi warped quickly away and back in a black bugler's outfit. "Have to be dressed for the occasion!"

Scanning the area, the two noticed a bunch of inventions and tools scattered around the messy room. Mimi treaded lightly so as to not trip over something, while Dimentio just floated over everything. "Gosh, I knew the man was egotistical, but I guess I should have assumed he was a slob as well!"

"I feel that it will get messier very soon." Dimentio lightly commented when he noticed something huge in the corner on the room. Something covered in a drape. "I think we may have found what our elusive Mr. L was hiding."

Snapping his fingers, the drape warped off of the item to reveal a skeletal system of a giant Robot's head. A panel had already been put in for controls and wires were strewn up for control, all that was really missing was the metal panels to hide everything.

"I hate to admit it, but the guy is pretty smart for a jerk." Mimi said, just looking at the contraption. "However, he won't look so smart once we've 'helped' him."

As Mimi looked over the bottom of the mechanism, Dimentio had already slipped into the cockpit and was looking over the controls with curious eyes. "Such a nifty toy! I do wonder what all these buttons and levers do."

By then Mimi had crawled up the machine and into the cockpit where Dimentio also was. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Taking a seat in device, Mimi relaxed a bit in the red chair. Dimentio's smile once again grew big. "I feel like a child on Christmas morning! Well, why not take this new device for a spin!"

Snapping his fingers once more, the machine suddenly roared to life, startling Mimi. "H-Hey, Dimentio! What are you doing?!"

"Relax, dear Mimi." Dimentio grabbed two of the levels on the panel, just as the rockets on the bottom kicked in and started to lift the device off of the floor. "I'm just taking it for a drive!"

Nastasia was walking down the halls, looking over a piece of paper on her clipboard she had brought along. It seemed, for once, things were actually going according to plan in this castle. All of the resistance was rounded up, things were quiet. It was… nice.

"Look out!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Just then the wall a few feet from Nastasia blasted open, sending debris and rubble everywhere. Nastasia screamed and fell to the ground, covering her head with the clipboard in a weak attempt to protect herself. She looked up just in time to see a giant piece of machinery fly through the hole and careen down the hall, wildly out of control.

She got to her shaky feet, glasses off as she looked into the hole and saw several others just like it stretching as far as she could see."C-COUNT!"

Back to the robot, Mimi held onto the seat for dear life, screaming as hard as she could from the top of her lungs. Dimentio held onto the levers, laughing manically. "DIMENTIO, YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Relax, Mimi! Your words hurt, like-!"

"JUST STOP THIS CRAZY MACHINE!"

Dimentio's smile didn't waiver. "You're not very fun at parties, are you? But fine, I'll meet your demands."

Dimentio then pressed the button that said, 'power off', but the robot was barely slowing down. "Eh?"

Smashing the button now, Dimentio slowly realized that this button wasn't working. "Aha ha ha. A minor setback!"

Snapping his fingers, Dimentio waited for his magic to work and shut the machine off to a quiet halt. It didn't. Now he was getting worried. "WELL?!"

"I can't concentrate when you're yelling at me!" Dimentio snapped, losing his suave voice before going back to his magic. He tried several times, but to no avail. With all of the noise and distractions, he had little time to concentrate. They were trapped on the flying piece of metal.

Trying everything now, Dimentio started pressing buttons and pulling levers, hoping one would do something, ANYTHING.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OFF OF THIS DEATH MACHINE!" Mimi screamed, her eyes alit with loathing.

"Maybe if you shut up, I can stop this!" Just then Dimentio found a button with a sticky note above it. 'Cut engines.' His smile came back as he laughed lightly back to his terrified companion. "Worry not, Mimi! Your savior has come through!"

Hitting the button, the robot slowly started to slow down. Mimi sighed a breath of relief when the machine finally came to a halt, as Dimentio turned around all cool again. "See?"

"Y-You…" Mimi was about to attack Dimentio, but both lost their train of thought when the robot started to shake. "Wh-wh-what's ha-ha-happening?!"

"I don't' know! The machine should have stopped!" The engines that were once pointing in a horizontal direction now shifted to a vertical position and started up again.

Dimentio starred down at what was happening, when he heard a light chuckle. "O-Oh… that's probably what this was for."

He looked back up to see Mimi holding an L-shaped pipe. "You ripped out a piece?!"

"You said to 'help'! Now what are we going to do?!"

"I really don't care anymore." Were Dimentio's final words before both of them were shot upwards towards the ceiling.

"So, I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty much going to be the one to destroy this 'hero'."

Mr. L leaned up against the wall where a few refreshments were getting served, as he was talking to two Koopas and a Goomba. He took a sip of his soda, his eyes contempt. "I'm the smartest of the minions, the most macho, and I of course have a great mustache."

The other two Koopas just rolled their eyes to one another, when the ground several feet away opened up without warning. Everyone scrambled to the wall to get away from the impending doom, when a giant piece of destroyed metal blasted its way through the above ceiling and the next.

"Wh-What was-!"

But the two Koopas didn't even get to finish before Mr. L screamed the most girlish scream he could bring forth. "BROBOT! HOLD ON MY METALIC BRO, I'M COMING!"

Back to our troublemakers, the two were now up at the control panel and pressing every button they could to stop the darn thing. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU CLOWN!"

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO 'HELP', REMEMBER?!"

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU!"

Pressing the engine button, the two were launched horizontally again and towards the final wall of the castle. If this didn't stop them, then they'd go right outside the castle and straight to the ground.

It was at this moment of shrill terror for the two that Mimi remembered something. "Oh, duh!"

Grabbing the jester by his collar, Mimi flipped right out of the cockpit and onto the ground, both of them watching the once-proud machine get smashed into the wall for the hundredth time just to fly through like with all the others and fall to its demise.

The two ran to see where it might land, but didn't have enough time before they heard a sickening CRUNCH, signifying that its terrible reign of terror was over.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dimentio said, hovering a few feet away from Mimi. "I guess that's what we get for fooling around with things we don't know, Aha ha ha."

"Why you little!" Mimi started, about to tear Dimentio's throat out. She stopped when she heard voices coming down the corridor.

"MY METAL BRO!"

"I heard it coming from this hall, Count!"

"SOMEONE BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS, ROARED COUNT BLECK!"

"Oi, since when did teh' Count start renovating teh' castle?!"

Dimentio and a petrified Mimi turned to one another. Dimentio smiled, "Well, I'll let you explain this one. Ciao!"

Before Mimi could grab him, the jester warped right out of the room. Mimi stomped her feet, "DIMENTIO, YOU LIAR!"

"In here!"

It was then that Mimi shut up, squeaked her last bit of shock and changed into a bug to retreat.

* * *

><p><strong>This has got to be my favorite One-shot yet. w I just freakin love Count Bleck and company, they're so much fun!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Breathe Again

**10. Breathe Again**

I couldn't believe it had been a whole year. A whole year since the incident that brought me down to the world that resided below my world in the first place. Now it was time to go back once more.

Among the dark, blue sky of the night, a small light inched its way down from the heavens and towards the ground below. How familiar everything looked the closer I got, from the Cloud Kingdom that resided peacefully next to the inactive volcano, to the humble town of toads where a familiar Princess governed her people.

How silent was the night when everyone was asleep. But I didn't even feel the least bit tired, I was more excited than anything.

Going as fast as I could soar, I flew down into an old village, where my adventures first started. How quaint that it was called Rose Town.

Flying over to the village's inn, I peeked inside the window to see a small commotion going on. A few people were huddled in the corner of the room, as a flickering light sat in the middle of what they were doing. I smirked, knowing that this was my time to enter.

Going through the chimney like I did the first time I came to this inn, I twinkled over to the crowd, which got scared at the first sight of me. However, they didn't stay scared for long and immediately held out there hands.

Chuckling on nostalgic memories, I bounced off of each and every one of their hands like I had done the year before, giving warmth to every soul that held me. When that was done, I zipped around them one last time, before heading over to a small toy box that resided in the other side of the room.

It held the same old plushies, though a few new ones were added this time that I hadn't seen long ago. Still, only one came to mind when picking a host. Where was it… ah, there it was!

It was finally time to get serious. Stopping above the doll, I slowly started to circle around the top of it, going faster and faster. The more I spun, the bigger a small ray of light came that connected me to the doll.

I could feel myself started to fade away, as if a force was pulling me into something else. I let the currents take me and everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself standing in that old doll form I had taken as a host long ago. Being back in its body, it felt like another home.

I tried my legs, making sure I could probably walk, before testing out my arms and head as well. I took my first breath in what seemed forever, and it felt great.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and the crowd that I had rushed over to when I was a star jumped out as if I hadn't seen them earlier. It was all of my friends, including some of the villagers from Rose Town and a few others from all over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser held a festive banner behind everyone, which said, 'Welcome back, Geno!' And Princess Peach carried a small cake that was decorated in blue and white frosting. Prince Mallow, who looked so grown up now, couldn't resist tearing up once again and hugging the stuffing out of me. But when Mallow was done, I saw my good friend, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, tip his hat and stretch out a hand. I shook his hand as if we were meeting for the first time again.

While I wasn't going to stay nearly as long as I did the last time I came down, I couldn't help but feel alive again. Here, with all my friends, just like the old days.

"Welcome back, Geno."

"It's good to be back."


	11. Memory

**11. Memory**

"_Big bro!"_

_A Shy Guy stops in his steps, turning around to see a much smaller Shy Guy starring up at him. The smaller one held a baseball bat, which it was dragging around most of the house. "Let's go outside and play!"_

_The big Shy Guy got down on one knee, ruffling the small one's hood. "I'm a bit busy right now, Shy Girl. Why don't you go play with Shy Dude instead?" _

_Shy Girl huffed. "Shy Dude doesn't want to play with me. He'd rather hang out with his friends."_

"_He's at that age." The Shy Guy then got up again. Shy Girl brought the bat back up. "So? Let's play!"_

"_I can't right now." It was then that Shy Girl realized that her older brother was carrying something in his hands. A sack filled with stuff. "Where are you going?" _

_The Shy Guy sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch me until I left, I was going to let mom and dad explain it later."_

_By then Shy Girl was concerned, "Is something wrong? Is someone after you? I'll beat them with my hammer if they hurt you!" _

_The bigger Shy Guy laughed at the gesture, imagining his little sister hitting a bunch of grown Shy Guys with her squeaky hammer toy. "No, no. I'm not in trouble. I tried out for the Army Shy Girl and I got in." _

"_The Army?" _

_Just then there came a loud knocking noise that echoed throughout the whole house. Shy Girl stayed motionless in her spot as her brother went for the door. Opening it, two green Shy Guys stood behind a much younger General Guy, all whom looked serious. "Good Evening,-"_

_As the General prattled on, it was then Shy Girl heard her mother and father enter the room. They came to the door and watched over the conversation, holding each other lightly in their arms. Shy Girl was so confused, what was happening?_

"_-Alright. Come with us, son." _

"_No!" _

_Everyone turned back as Shy Girl ran towards her brother, hugging him as hard as she could. "You can't leave Big Bro! Wh-Who will play with me?" By then tears were coming out of her eye holes. "What if I never see you again?"_

_The older brother got down on one knee, hugging his little sister back. "Shh, it's going to be ok. I won't be gone forever. And when I do come home, we can play ball again and hang out, alright?"_

_Shy Girl let up a bit, nodding her head. Her brother got back up, slinging his sack over his shoulder before readjusting his tall, blue hat. "I'll be back, Shy Girl. I promise."_

I promise.

Shy Girl starred down at her brother's coffin after the ceremony was over with. Her mom and dad had already gone back to the house in tears along with her little brother, but she needed more time.

"We're sorry for the loss." General Guy said, who personally attended the funeral as well as said a few words. He stayed behind with her, holding a box in his arms. "We… found this at the site where his Game ended. Since it's his, we figured the family would like to have it back."

"Thank you." Shy Girl muttered, taking the box as she opened it then and there. Her eye holes started tearing up again as she shakily pulled out her brother's hat, torn and worn. She clutched it tightly.

General Guy watched her, feeling sorry for the young lady. Still, he had a job to do. "Ms. Girl, I have your reports back in."

"And?" Shy Girl asked, trying to compose herself.

"You passed all of the exams. King Shy Guy reports to bring you back to the castle to start your training as soon as you're ready."

She got in. Shy Girl still held onto her brother's hat, hearing his words once again. _"I won't be gone forever… I'll be back…" _

Slipping on the hat, Shy Girl turned her attention to her superior now, standing straight as she could. "I'm ready now, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>This might be a bit confusing, so let me try to explain this as simply as I can. This one-shot comes from one of my stories on DA, "Adventures in the Toybox." I suggest you check it out, though I have to warn you it's my first story I ever posted online, so it's a bit outdated. <strong>

**Name: Shy Girl**

**Species: Shy Guy**

**Age: 10 (Past), 20 (Present)**

**Shy girl grew up in the Toy Box kingdom, a kingdom hidden inside the Toy box in Toad town. She, along with her brothers, would eventually join the Shy Guy army that served under King Bowser. However before her and her younger brother joined the army, there oldest brother was defeated by the Mario Bros.**

**Stubborn, manipulative and confident, Shy girl still wears the hat her brother wore all those years ago in memory of him.**

**Name: ?**

**Species: Shy Guy**

**Age: 16(Past), Deceased**

**Shy Girl's older brother was a model soldier when he was taken into the Shy Guy army. He was strong, courageous and knew when to back down from a fight. Not only was he respected among the ranks, but he became best friends with General Guy and was known by King Shy guy. **

**However after the fiasco of losing the star spirit to Mario in Paper Mario, Shy Girl's older brother ran after the hero in an attempt to win back the star spirit, lest the whole kingdom face the Koopa king's wrath. No one knows what went down after that, but he never made it back to the kingdom, his hat the only indication that he was no longer in the world. **

**It was his death that spurred Shy Girl and Shy Dude to join the army and avenge their brother, hoping to keep his memory and spirit alive.**

**Name: Shy Dude**

**Species: Shy Guy**

**Age: 7 (past), 17 (Present)**

**Shy Dude is Shy Girl's little brother. Apparently he's at that age where hanging out with your sister does not equal fun. He would later become one of King Shy Guy's top scientists, but until then he's just a tiny squirt who would rather be with his friends than with his family.**

**Name: King Shy Guy**

**Species: Shy Guy**

**Age: 30 (Past), 40 (Present)**

**King Shy Guy is king of the Shy Guys (If that wasn't obvious). While he doesn't rule his kingdom like Bowser does with an iron fist, he does hold a tight reign over his kingdom. **

**Stern, easy aggravated and loyal to his people, King Shy Guy would rather go down with his kingdom then flee and live another day. **


	12. Insanity

**12. Insanity**

Shelves were smashed, Books were ripped, vases shattered in his wake. He had lost the only thing he truly loved in the world, and all because of the book he had found.

_You should have taken my offer, Aldwyn. _

"Hush your mouth! Just… shut up!" The man shouted at the book, which sat on its pedestal. He was a tall man with tan skin and sunken, brown eyes. Short, black hair was smeared upon his forehead drenched in sweat, as his face was unshaven and messy. His white-collared shirt hung loosely on his starved body, while ripped black dress pants adorned his lower half.

He had destroyed everything in that room, but he couldn't bring himself to harm the book, no matter how much he wanted to. He had been too corrupted to let it get harmed. "This is your fault, you killed her!"

_Did I? Or did you. Remember, I'm just a book._

"You are no ordinary book! If I were to guess, you were written by el Diablo himself!"

_Perhaps._

Aldwyn held his head, his heart racing, his mind numb. "Get out of my head, foul demon! I wish to hear you no more!"

_I can't do that. You let me in, now you must live with your decision._

Aldwyn picked up a piece of wood that was broken off of a shelf, yelling and running at the book. He took a swing, but his arms stopped him before he could hit the book. The book… he couldn't harm it… it was his precious… NO! It… wasn't!

_That's not going to work._

Aldwyn screamed with determination and frustration, trying to will his shaking arms to move forward. They just… wouldn't…

He dropped the board in defeat, allowing his tired body to fall to its knees. He had to hold onto the pillar to hold himself up, looking up at the book. "I can't… I can't go on…"

_There, there Aldwyn. You can go on._

"I cannot! I shall not! My only love sleeps in the ground now, because of what I've done!"

_But like I said, I can change that._

"Temptress! I hear your words no more!"

_You might want to listen. I can still help you, Aldwyn. You say your life is over, but I can give you new-found strength. Bond with me, Aldwyn, and you can have all of your desires._

"_I won't!"_

_I'm hearing different words. You scream no, but I know you want to say yes. Does my offer not sound good?_

"It… It does…. But… Grettle…."

_Grettle would understand. You said it yourself, what else is there to live for? Let me make you a new man. Let me help you._

By then Aldwyn's grip was getting shaky itself. He had been around the book for too long, been corrupted by the words that lay inside for too long. His judgment was getting foggy by the cursed book's speech of everything. "I…"

_Just say yes, Aldwyn. Let us become one._

Aldwyn buried his tear-stained face into his body, everything foggy. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore… He couldn't go back now. "I accept your offer!"

As if being controlled like a demented puppet, Aldwyn felt his body get up and shakily step away from the now glowing book.

_Say it again, Aldwyn! Say that you need me!_

"I need you! Bond me with your evil pages, make us one!"

As if he had just opened up Pandora's Box, the book exploded open with deadly smoke and nightmarish images. They went straight towards the man, hitting him square in the chest and smashing him into the adjacent wall.

He could see his life flashing before his eyes, everything he had done. They were quickly being replaced with hellish pictures and insane thoughts, before his mind started to conform to the new data.

Looking down to his body one last time, he saw his hands slowly start to turn into stubs, white as a ghost. His eyes were then pulled back to the book, which was dematerializing into the smoke. This process went on for several minutes, the former man screaming in pure pain and agony, until the room became silent.

The last of the smoke went for the top of the new being, creating a bejeweled golden crown with a giant ruby up top.

The new creature, this new spirit opened its red, crazy eyes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>._. Well that just got very dark! I hope no kids read this one-shot. OTL<strong>

**Explanation time! Here is Aldwyn's backstory, as well as my cannon history of the mushroom world back when the world first started. It's a long read, so beware!**

**Name: Aldwyn Contreras ****/King Boo**

**Species: Human ****/Boo**

**Age: 32 ****/ Immortal**

**Aldwyn was once a simple cabin-boy for Columbus back when he was no later than 18. He, along with several other men, had the privilege to set sail with Columbus in pursuit of a new trade-route to Asia, when instead the crew discovered what is today North America. **

**During their exploration of the new world, Aldwyn discovered a green protruding circle from the ground, and upon entering became the first human to set foot in the Mushroom world. At the time though, the world was in a rather dismal state, and the occupants were far from modern civilization. However, the world was still chock-full of wondrous new things, like Magic and special items that terrified and intrigued Columbus' crew.**

**After sailing back to Spain and alerting the royals of this new find, the Mushroom world soon became over-populated with humans, all immigrating for a new life. A deal was made with the citizens of the Mushroom world, where they would allow humans to live in there world and teach them magic, while the humans in return would help them grow as a society and teach them how to build and create. **

**Both the Mushroom world and Earth thrived in this era of new beginnings, and Aldwyn soon found himself the owner of his own shop. His poor family now resided with the middle class and it was at this time that he fell in love with a German girl named Grettle.**

**However, there love was cut short when Aldwyn stumbled upon a half-buried book in the basement of his shop. The book changed Aldwyn with its dark aura the more he opened and read the book, and soon he started to reek of death and illness, which Grettle frightfully caught. There was no cure to her rapid declining health, and Aldwyn tried everything to keep her alive. The book offered to save her by fusing with the young man at the time, but he refused since the book did this to begin with. In the end, Grettle passed away.**

**Angry, heart-broken and corrupted, Aldwyn turned to the book as his last comfort and fused with the evil, creating the first Boo. Now reshaped into King Boo, who was far more demented and all-powerful than in the present, unleashed an all out genocide on the humans of the world, driving out every human he could find. **

**Only a few families stayed behind in the world, but by then the world was decimated and ruined. Those who didn't make it were changed into Boos, who faithfully followed there King into his tyranny.**

**This began the dark reign of King Boo's era, as well as the first monarch.**

**Name: Grettle**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 28/ Deceased**

**Aldwyn's first love. Her family moved to the Mushroom world when she was 20, where she was originally being engaged to a more wealthy family. However, not wanting to settle down just yet, Grettle ran away from home and traveled the still new world on her own. She was by herself for 6 years, until she ran into Aldwyn while shopping for supplies. The two started out as a fresh friendship, which quickly blossomed into love when Aldwyn suggested that he move in with her and his family since she had no stable home. There love would have gone even further, if not for the cursed book which tainted Aldwyn. Grettle sadly fell ill due to Aldwyn's changing aura and reeking of death, to which there was no cure. She passed away quietly in her sleep a few days later.**

**Spunky, fun loving and kind, Grettle was a gentle woman, but a handle if she wanted to be. **

**As the One-shots continue, I'll explain more of the back story of the Mushroom world, but for now this is enough! I'm sorry this was such a downer, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! **


	13. Misfortune

**13. Misfortune**

Jerking with the movement, Mario stumbled as the casino wheel suddenly started to move down. He held the grips on F.L.O.O.D, watching as the ceiling started to get very far away and the walls get higher.

So, this was the 'surprise' that the Casino held. Well, he was already deep in this adventure; he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Hold on Peach, he was coming.

"Mario, I detect a presence getting closer to you. Be careful." F.L.O.O.D said in its metallic tone.

When it felt like the wheel was just going to keep going down forever, the thing finally jerked to a stop, making Mario almost lose his step again. He regained his ground, looking to the half sphere of gold that was the center of the wheel. He was ready.

"Eha ha ha ha!"

Mario looked around the column, recognizing the voice as his grip just got tighter. The sphere jerked down and out of sight, only for a giant lottery machine to take its place. King Boo hovered above the game, his tongue out and drooling. "This is the farthest you will come! Let's spin the wheel, and decide your fate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry this is so short, but I wasn't feeling it the day I did this. <strong>

**Quick update: for those of you who do not care/want to read about my OC's, then I suggest you skip the next few One-shots and come back around for #16. I didn't plan to have two heavy OC one-shots in a row, but it came out to that with the themes and stuff. However I will be revealing a few more new ones, so if I ever bring them up again I won't explain them later on.**

**That being said, I'm also starting to get to the end point where my old One-shots run out. I might have to take a week break to go and write some more, since I usually let my stories sit for about a week before I post them. That way I can go back and fix some characters or ideas that might have sat ok with me when I wrote it, but in the end wasn't going to work. **

**I hope you guys will be patient with me as I try to get more of these done without wasting too much time, and I hope to see you for the next One-shot!**


	14. Smile

**Update: Please excuse my failure to upload the right chapter several hours ago and some glaring errors in this entry. It's been a long, tiresome day. OTL**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Smile<strong>

Rinichi awoke like any other day in her room, sitting up groggily. Most mornings were like this before her coffee, as she slipped out of bed. She strolled across her room, going to her mirror as her long, curly black hair was one giant ball of a mess. Her green-skinned hand grabbed her brush, accepting the challenge to fight the beast that was her hair while sighing.

Note to self; get warmer pajamas.

It wouldn't be a problem anywhere else, but then again, not a lot of people lived in the sewer system under an enemy's castle and the heater was out after last week's incident with a sandwich and some toothpaste. Plus her plants didn't grow as full and healthy in such cold temperatures, so it took more energy than it should have to produce the same result.

Rinichi, who went by Lima now these days, looked over with her red eyes to some pots with soil in them that sat on her desk. At first nothing happened, until a few small green buds popped up from the soil, starting to taking shape and its stages as Lima got dressed for the day.

She could wear her normal black attire, but nothing was going on today from what Fawful had said, so she decided a green dress would be suitable for the lazing occasion. By the time she was done slipping on the dress, the plants had produced some coffee beans, dropping them onto the soil as Lima scooped them up and into a cup that she had on the desk. She left the room with a small, "Thanks."

Lima walked down the halls that were carved out many years ago by Fawful back when the only purpose to be underground was to lay low under the radar. However, after the small room was renovated to sell beans to toddlers, the spot was rather perfect to be undetected while still keeping up with the times. So the shop had been expanded to an entire establishment with a kitchen, bedrooms, a lab for work to be done and the most important thing; a restroom. The work was dirty and rather disgusting back when they expanded, but it was worth it in the end. At least it didn't smell like sewage anymore.

By then Lima had entered the shop area of the pad, which still served as an entrance and exit to the place as Emerald was already up with a cup of Pick me up. She was a Koopa/Ancient hybrid, which was something no one really saw these days. She still looked like an ancient, with her dark face, yellow eyes, no apparent nose or mouth. However she also had yellow, scaly arms and hands, which she hid in her green robes, and a small tail. Her blonde hair laid on the table Emerald rested her body, as her green hood was trying to cover up her pained face.

Lima went straight for the coffee machine she installed a few months ago, putting her beans in as she took a seat down next to Emerald, "Rough night?"

"Yeah," Emerald spat out, taking a sip from her cup. "Had a pretty bad headache after yesterday."

"You didn't have any mushrooms?" Lima asked as she heard the machine start and saw the black liquid drip into a pot.

"All out, I'll have to go out to Rougeport today for some more."

"Still, it was a pretty nice haul, wasn't it?" Lima looked over to the sacks of gold they had snatched the day before. Emerald just groaned, as Fawful walked into the room with some breakfast. "Be having good mornings."

"Morning." Lima snatched her pot of coffee, pouring herself a cup as she took a long sip, "Want some?"

"Lord Fawful does not need the having of black disgustingness."

"Suit yourself, more for me."

Fawful took a seat next to Lima, as she eyed one of his mushroom pancakes. "So is Midbus up yet?"

"Midbus is having the snoring of loudness that makes Lord Fawful's ears cry of pain." Fawful said, pouring syrup on his pancakes. "Makes Lord Fawful have the regret of sorrow to be having the put-ness of his room next to the room of scientificness."

"Makes me all the more happy that you did, that way I don't have to hear it," Lima said, looking to the pancakes and back. "Sooo, can I have your pancakes?"

"But Lord Fawful had the making."

"But I'm your girlfriend."

"Friends of girls does not mean pancakes to be having to Lord Fawful." He said, taking a bite with smug satisfaction.

"Fine, did you at least make extras?" Lima asked, a bit upset.

"They be storing with the love of baking in the fridge."

Lima got up to grab herself a plate, as Emerald raised her head. "Grab me one too!"

"Get your own!"

The Ancient/koopa hybrid sighed, looking over to Fawful eating his pancakes. "You wouldn't mind sparring me one of those, would you?"

"Be getting your own." Fawful then ate one in front of her face, chortling a bit as Emerald just groaned from her pain and laid her head on the table.

By then Lima had strolled back into the room, putting down another plate in front of Emerald that had a pancake on it. "Here. You're welcome."

Emerald raised her head to take the pancake, when she realized Lima hadn't brought her a fork. "No Fork?"

"What do I look like, your maid?" Lima took a bite of Fawful's cooking, a smile spreading across her lips.

She looked over to her miserable best-friend before back to her greedy boyfriend. "I tell you guys, today is going to be a good day."

"Good for you." Emerald flatly groaned, giving up as she just snatched the breakfast item and took a bite of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, before any of you come knocking down my door on the assumption that these two characters might be Mary Sues, let me explain them first! Also, this is my assumption of what Fawful and Midbus might have been doing after Bowser's inside story. Laying low and stealing things from time to time, until Fawful comes up with some ingenious plan for world domination that almost always backfires.<strong>

**So sorry this is really long, but it's really hard to shorten these guy's backstories. If you have any more questions about them, I'd be happy to share their info in more depth!**

**Name: Princess Rinichi Bean**

**Nickname: Lima**

**Species: Organt**

**Age: 18**

**Rinichi is not your normal bean bean. She is actually an Organt, a subspecies of Bean Bean people with white hair and red eyes that can control nature and that once resided in the Cocoa Kingdom. However, the species was wiped out by Kamek and his men many years ago when Kamek foresaw that the species would one day overthrow the koopa kingdom. An infant Rinichi and her mother were the only survivors of the fatal attack, but her mother passed away after giving her daughter to the King and Queen of the Bean Bean kingdom for safety.**

**Fearing the young girl would be targeted by Kamek if people knew who she was, the two locked Rinichi inside of the castle when she was 10, never to be seen by the world. This made Rinichi yearn to be free from authority and feel useless growing up, becoming obsessed with proving her worth. **

**Eventually she got her wish, as she soon found herself on an adventure with a magikoopa, going by the name of Kamilla, and Fawful, who tried kidnapping her after the fiasco with Cackletta. The three crash-landed into the Isle of the Cocoa Kingdom, where Rinichi took up a disguise so that she could lure Fawful into a false sense of trust before taking him back to the Bean Bean Kingdom for trail. During their adventure on the Island the three met Midbus, who joined there rag-tag team after Fawful won against him in a match, and discovered the back-story of Rinichi's people. **

**By the time the four had finally gotten off of the Island, Rinichi realized that this whole time she was free and that she had a choice on what to do with her life. Knowing that going back to her dull life of being a princess wasn't for her, she instead joined Fawful and Midbus on their journey to the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**It's been 3 years now since Rinichi decided to run with Fawful and she hasn't looked back since. While the two of them started off as mortal enemies, the two grew closer throughout the years until they became a cute but very dysfunctional couple. Rinichi could go back to her Princess title at any time in her life, since she really hasn't broken the law in her Kingdom, but she would rather travel the world for the moment and have it that no one knew of her past self and just be familiar with her thief persona. **

**Sassy, rude but overall sincere, Rinichi is and has always been a diamond in the rough. Just don't call her Rinichi.**

**Name: Merald **

**Nickname: Kamilla, Emerald**

**Species: Koopa/Ancient Hybrid**

**Age: 19**

**Emerald was a mistake. That's how everyone view her when she was younger. Born from the love of a male koopa and a female Ancient, Emerald can't remember what life was like back when her parents were alive. She had become an orphan at a young age, but what happened to her parents is something she doesn't like talking about.**

**Luckily for Emerald, Kamek was an old friend of her father, so when they passed away he looked after the child. Knowing that Emerald would quickly end up like her parents due to her appearance, Kamek transformed her into a Magikoopa for most of her life. **

**Growing up in the Koopa Troop, Emerald learned the meaning of respect and hard-work. Kamek treated her like any other subordinate, with the occasional one-on-one training for spell casting. He made sure no one knew that he was taking care of her, especially Emerald herself. Eventually, not wanting to live her life as just some minion, Emerald ran away from the Koopa troop to find her way when she was 16. She retreated to the Bean Bean Kingdom, hoping to hide herself from Kamek who swore to find 'the traitor'. **

**Now going by the name Kamilla, Emerald's life became quiet until Rinichi fell on her after her escape from the castle. Knowing that she couldn't let the princess Game Over, Emerald took Rinichi back to her place on Hoohoo mountain, where she nursed her back to health. **

**Following her, Rinichi and Fawful getting stuck in a foreign Kingdom, Emerald reluctantly played along with Rinichi's charade of her being a master thief, lest Rinichi turn her in for 'kidnapping the princess'. It was also on this adventure of self-finding that Emerald discovered the spell Kamek had placed on her and revealed her true self.**

**After the fiasco of getting off the Island, Emerald still didn't know where to go in her life. She didn't want to go back to the Koopa troop, but going back into hiding wasn't something she wanted either. She quickly decided to stay with Rinichi, Fawful and Midbus, since they were the only family she had come to quickly enjoy and hate at the same time.**

**Intelligent, blunt and open-minded, Emerald now understands why Kamek did the things he did when she was younger. While she doesn't feel all of them were right, she still goes back to see the old coot from time to time, making sure Lima and Fawful don't figure out where she's going. (Since the two keep up a personal image of being enemies) That being said, Emerald still has a long way to go before becoming a Master of Magic, though with her half-koopa in her, she wonders if she'll ever reach her full potential. **


	15. Silence

**15. Silence**

"I'm not doing it."

A young Green Glove looks up to her older brother of a Slugger, who had his arms crossed. She starred at him with pleading eyes.

"I said no! Team Torch might be our rivals, but I'm not going to further harm them with your evil plans!"

The Slugger sighed, leaning his body against the red walls of Bowser's castle. The torches above them flickered innocently, as Bandits, Sluggers, Shy Guys, Green Gloves and the like walked aimlessly by.

The Green Glove rolled her eyes at her older brother, before deciding to walk off. The Slugger saw this, grabbing her shoulder quickly. "Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going? The teams about to meet soon!"

She gave him an annoyed look, to which he responded with. "No, you're not going to go enact it yourself. You stay right here and wait."

"Hey Slugger! Umpire!"

The two stood straight up in alert, seeing a few of their teammates come down the hall. There robes were charred at the bottom while there masks were covered in soot.

Slugger couldn't help but laugh. "What's with the get-up, guys? You walk into the Bo-bomb hall?"

"Shut your can, Slugger!" One of them yelled, obviously ticked off at the predicament. "Those blasted Torches hid bombs in our lounging area!"

"Bombs?" Slugger stopped his foolhardily and got serious. "Are you sure it was Team Torch and not just some lost bo-bombs?"

Umpire glared down the hall, clearly upset at this heinous prank. The blue bandit of the group stepped forward, nodding his head. "They didn't try to be subtle either. Guys poked their heads in when they went off, laughed and then ran!"

Umpire started to take off, but Slugger stopped her and pulled her behind his body, glaring at her to warn her to stop. He then looked back up to his team members. "Well then, what do you propose?"

The other two Sluggers stepped forward, bats in their hands. "I say we get at those blasted Torches! No one makes a fool of Team SledgeHammer!"

"I don't know guys." Slugger admitted.

"What? You Chicken?" The bandit one said with a sharp tongue. The other two eyed him with angry eyes.

Slugger replied with a sharp tongue of his own, holding his ground. "Of course not, you pathetic excuses for Baseball players! I'm saying we don't know if they might be expecting us, you idiots. If we try something, we could be ambushed. They expect us to try and get revenge."

The three team members backed off, giving Slugger some breathing room. "Honestly, I thought you guys were smarter than this."

"They won't get away with this." One of the Sluggers mumbled.

"Of course not! I suggest though we lie low for a few days, then strike when they least expect it!" Slugger closed his eyes and stood proudly, contempt about his average intellect.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Hey Slugger, where's Umpire?"

Slugger's eyes snapped wide open when he realized Umpire wasn't behind him anymore. He looked down the halls desperately. "Oh man! We have to find her fast!"

Slugger was about to bolt, when he noticed the other three still standing there. "Well?!"

They looked to one another, as the bandit shrugged. "It's not our problem you lost your sister. Besides, she probably just went off to get a snack."

"It will be our problem when she ruins our plans!" The words hanged in the air for a few seconds, before the other three really got active.

"Let's find her!"

Without another moment to lose, the four masked players ran down the halls of their floor, hoping to find Umpire before she got into any serious trouble. Slugger swore under his breath every second he could. He should have kept a better eye on her! Why did she have to be so stubborn?!

"She's probably over at Team Torches' lounging area! Let's check there!"

It didn't take long for the group to make it over to their arch-rivals section of the floor. They skidded to a stop when rounding a corner to see three of their enemies outside of their lounging room. They noticed the four immediately, bats and baseballs in hand. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up to get 'revenge'!"

Originally leaning on the wall, the three stood up and walked over to the four, blocking their way to the door. The orange slugger of the group, who was a bit taller than Slugger, sized him up as the two stepped forward. "The three bozo's and little William."

He bent down at bit to get eye-level with Slugger, showing contempt in his eyes. "How's the weather down there, shorty? You come to whine?"

Slugger tightened his grip, starring the tall orange one down with venom in his eyes. "Don't call me William, Jason!"

"It's C-bone to you, mouser!" C-bone pushed Slugger, making him back up a few steps to regain his balance. The anger in his eyes quickly melted away to contempt once more. "Say, where's your little sister? Is she hiding behind the corner, wetting herself?"

"I don't know, **C-bone, **just wondering if you might have seen her." Slugger tried his hardest not to sock the Slugger's mask to pieces, but getting into a fight wouldn't stop Umpire any faster.

"Did you hear that? 'Big brother' William lost his baby sister, and the wimp-brigade is on the trail." The other members of the group chuckled with snarky faces, as the other two Sluggers from Slugger's group had to hold back the bandit from letting loose.

C-bone got his face close to Slugger, pointing a finger at him. "I haven't seen hide nor bow of that little monster of yours. But I'll let her know you came if I do find her here." The last part of the sentence had a threatening tone in it, which Slugger did not like.

"You harm one stitch on Umpire and I'll-"

"You'll **what?** Remember who beat you losers back on Yoshi Island last fall. We're the superior team, so your threats mean nothing to us."

Slugger couldn't take C-bone's obnoxious face in his breathing space anymore, so with a huff he stepped back. C-bone rose back up to his original height. "Yeah, that's right. Go back to where you crawled out of, while we represent King Bowser the right way!"

With a few unsavory mumbles from the group, the four left back around the corner before stopping. The bandit seemed completely winded up. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to- to-augh!"

"You and me both pal." Slugger's hands couldn't stop shaking in there fist form. "At least we didn't see Umpire over there."

Silence.

Slugger turned to his three group members, who looked every other way besides at Slugger. "Guys?"

The next few seconds were filled with yells and screams, before the sound of doors being busted open and the sound of rushing water filled the halls. A tidal wave of stuff and Torch Members were swept down the halls, coming towards the four. They ran as fast as they could, but were soon taken into the giant body of water.

Slugger held his breath when the water overtook him, shaking and turning him every way before finally being deposited near their own lounge. He lifted his mask to spit out some water, coughing from the intense waves.

He looked to see his teammates behind him, while a bunch of Team Torch members were flat on their backs and out cold from the ride.

When Slugger didn't think things could get any more confusing, the sound of wet cleats came down the hall, prompting Slugger to turn to the noise. Dripping wet and standing there was Umpire, who held in her hands the lucky baseball bat that Team Torch kept displayed in there lounge. Her eyes beamed with joy.

Slugger glanced behind him to see the other three members slowly getting up, clapping and cheering at Umpire's prank. "That was amazing!"

Slugger should have scolded his little sister for ditching him and risking her life in the Torches' area, but instead he just laughed and gave her a good pat on the head. "Nice one, Umpire."

"SLEDGEHAMMERS!"

The five glanced down the hall to where the noise was coming from, as Slugger helped himself up. He couldn't help but grin behind his mask, yelling back down. "Who's the superior team now, Torches?!"

They all shared one good laugh before the few conscious Team Torches' members came running down the hall with bats in hand. They ran like there was no tomorrow, giggling all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing about these two. Fact I just love writing about baddies in general. : 3<strong>

**Name: William S. Bandit**

**Nickname: Slugger**

**Species: Slugger**

**Age: 18**

**Born into the Koopa Troop, Slugger and Umpire have been serving Bowser since the day they were born. Their parents were some of the more higher-ranked minions, but when Slugger was 10 they were called away for a mission in another land and never returned. By the time he was 11, Bowser transported him, his sister and 500 other troops to Yoshi's Island. 7 Years later, they were called back to Bowser Castle, and reside there since. They have been friends with Dusty before they were shipped off to Yoshi's Island, as the old Goomba has become an Uncle figure to both of them in the absence of their parents. Dusty usually doesn't approve of Slugger's plans or attitude, but that's what parental figures are for, right?**

**Slugger is not the leader of Team Sledgehammer, but he hopes to one day become the next big baseball player. Him and his sister, in his opinion, make the best duo ever when it comes to the sport. Their rivalry with Team Torch goes beyond the baseball field though, even though Slugger doesn't think every Team Torch player is a huge jerk. **

**Selfish, rude but sensible, Slugger will probably make of fun of you first, then be your best friend later on. That is, unless you're a jerk or a dork. **

**Name: Tootsie Bandit**

**Nickname: Umpire**

**Species: Green Glove**

**Age: 12**

**Umpire can't really remember her parents, since she was too young when the two disappeared from her life. Since then though Umpire has become very mute, but she does talk when she feels it's absolutely necessary. **

**Because Umpire was very young when her and her brother were shipped off, she grew up on Yoshi's island, being able to understand Yoshi. (Even though Slugger hates Yoshies to this day) Her rivalry for Team Torches is a burning passion for her, enough to where she hates everyone on the team, even if some members didn't do a thing to her.**** She usually starts fights with Team Torch, which puts Slugger in a bad position when he has to stop the fight. ****Umpire only trusts and likes her teammates, Slugger, Sam and Dusty as her family, everyone else can go to the Underwhere for all she cares. She especially enjoys when Dusty and Sam come to visit.**

**Silent, headstrong but a planner, Umpire will make sure that you regret the day you crossed paths with her on the baseball field.**

**Name: Jason T. Slugger**

**Nickname: C-Bone**

**Species: Slugger**

**Age: 18**

**C-bone has been giving grief to Slugger and Umpire since the two teams were formed on Yoshi's island all those years ago. He is the lead batter for his team, and his ego is something out of this world. His favorite food is mangos. **


	16. Questioning

**16. Questioning**

"Oh, I'm so sorry! But the correct answer is a parakoopa!"

The crowd ushers a uniform groan as the newest contestant, a Goomba, was slamming his foot into the podium. "No, please! Give me one more chance!"

Chuck Quizmo, the host of his fabulous quiz show, shook his head in defiance. "I'm sorry sir, but one shot per player!"

The Goomba soon found himself being escorted out by two Clubbas, not by his will mind you. "Please, I need that star piece for my family! Please!"

"Well, that looks like the end of the show for today, folks!" The yellow and purple worm turns to his audience members, who quite frankly looked bored out of their minds. "Until next time!"

With a flourish and a tip of his hat, Chuck allowed his top hat to fall in front of him and to the ground, revealing the owner to have disappeared. A young toadette behind the curtains watches as the small crowd of people get up and leave with little to no enthusiasm. "Oh dear."

"Well? Did they like it?" The toadette turns to her boss, who had squirmed his way behind stage when no one was looking. He felt so naked without his top hat!

The toadette sighed, making sure everyone was gone before heading out to grab Chuck's hat. "Like might be an over-statement, sir. The figures have been dropping drastically in the past few months!"

"Pish-posh, Vanna! The crowd just needs something new, something fresh besides these adolescent players."

"Well we need to start finding someone now." Vanna glanced over to Chuck as she bent down to grab his hat, walking back over. "If we don't get a full house here soon, we might have to start looking for another occupation sir."

"Do you doubt my contestant seeking skills?" Chuck eyed his assistant, before quickly thanking her for retrieving his hat. He slaps it on his head with a big grin. "Say, where is our next performance going to be?"

Vanna grabbed her clipboard she had fastened to her belt, noticing some of the other workers starting to tear down the stage. "We're due for Toad Town in about a few hours. Let's hope we can find some sharp-witted players there."

"Ah, Toad Town! I haven't been there since I was a small worm!" Chuck glanced off into the distance, as if to remember fond memories. Vanna just shook her head with a playful smile when her boss came back into reality. "Trust me Vanna, I can just smell the ratings now!"

* * *

><p>"We're absolutely doomed!"<p>

Chuck Quizmo, the world's Quiz Master and all around best looking man, now suddenly found himself as a heap of a mess on the side of one of the busy streets in Toad Town. Vanna sat next to him on the sidewalk, lightly patting his back. "There, there Chuck."

For the last several hours since the duo came into Town, it was failure after failure after failure. Soon no one wanted to try Chuck's quizzes, in fear of publicly ridiculing themselves and even if they did, it wasn't like anyone was going to show up to see.

It was very odd for her to see her boss in such a glum spot. Usually she was the pessimistic one, and he the optimist. She put forth a warm smile, hoping to cheer him up. "Cheer up, Chuck. We'll find that lucky contestant. I'm sure of it."

"It's hopeless Vanna! I should have known there was no one in the world to solve all my greatest questions!" Chuck let out a huge sigh, letting his big and goofy Top hat droop near his face. "Maybe I should have just followed my father's wishes and became a carpenter."

"Excuse me?"

Chuck, not in the mood to lift his head, left it to Vanna to address the voice. She looked up and almost shrieked into the next century, prompting Chuck to glance up himself. There, standing in all of his splendid glory with the sun behind him to make the figure just glow, was none other than the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom himself; Mario. Alongside him stood a small Goomba boy, but the two hardly paid attention to him.

The Hero seemed a bit confused. "Do you two know where I can find the Train Station?"

"You!"

Getting back up, Chuck leaned his face in real close to Mario, his grin ever so big. "You're perfect for my quiz!"

"Uh, what?"

Vanna helped herself back up, as Chuck readjusted his hat and gave Mario his space. "Chuck Quizmo's the name, Quizzes are my game!" He held out the end of his tail as Mario reluctantly took it and shook it. "I'm a master at my art, my boy! Yet I haven't met a soul who can beat my game! Tell me, do you feel lucky?"

Chuck leaned in on the surprised plumber once more, prompting the hero to move back a step. "I don't know, I'm sort of in a hurry to go and rescue someone."

By then the Goomba next to Mario chimed in. "Aw come on, Mario! I've always wanted to be on a game show! It'll be fun!"

"Yes it will be!" Chuck added in. "In fact, if you can manage to answer my brain-busting questions, then I'll give you a star piece! What do you say, hero?"

Vanna had never seen her boss try so hard to get someone to play his game, but then again this wasn't just someone. She couldn't get her eyes off of the stalwart hero and when he did notice her gaze she just turned away with a blush.

With so many eager faces, it was hard for Mario not to say no. He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I guess I can go one round!"

If Chuck could explode into confetti, he probably would have at that moment. He bobbed in place, excited by the answer. "Great, Great! Then let the show begin!"

The next thing Mario and company knew, he was behind a podium and on stage to a full audience. The creatures below hushed in eager anticipation for the show to start.

Chuck Quizmo stood on the other end of the room, unable to contain his joy as he looked over to the confused plumber and sidekick. He leaned his head over to Vanna, who stood next to him. "What did I say, Vanna? I'm a natural when it comes to picking the next biggest contestant."

Vanna couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile, shaking her head lightly. "You sure are boss. You sure are."


	17. Blood

**17. Blood**

Run. That's all her mind told her to do at the moment. Heart racing, body weary, but she couldn't stop. If she did…

A young, frightened little girl found herself sprinting through the ghost town of a once great village, not a soul to be seen. Houses laid in ruin, the ground was dead and charred with the sky nothing but a black, rumbling abyss. A giant, black and ominous castle loomed high in the sky with an eerie red faintly glowing from the open windows.

In her arms the girl held an old book, one she had stolen just recently from the monarch of the world. She was lucky she managed to get past the guards without being noticed, but as she scanned through the decimated library for any sign of hope, that's when they noticed her. That's when she ran.

An uprooted tree branch threw the girl off, prompting her to trip and fall onto the ridged ground. The book flew out of her hands and crumpled onto the ashes a few feet away, as the girl hesitated for a moment with her new bruises and cuts. She gently laid herself up, noticing the trickling blood coming from her open skin.

"Over here!"

The girl turned her head to the voice, they had found her. Quickly she rose to her feet, grabbing the book once more and resumed her sprint. With her newfound pain it made running all the more tedious, but the fall also gave her some time to rest.

The forest was too far away for her to reach in time without the guards noticing, so instead the girl veered left and into one of the still-standing houses at the outskirts of the village.

She pressed herself up against the block wall near the door, trying to calm her heart and silence her breathing. Slowly, with high alert, she let herself slide down to sit and rest.

How did it all come to this? Her friends, her family. Everyone she loved was now gone, she was alone.

She looked to the cover of the book, allowing her fingers to go over the ridges and jewels that adorned the cover. She had seen this book in the hands of the King himself, so it must be important. There should be something, anything inside this book that could stop this madness. That would make the world right again.

She stopped all movement when she felt a bone-chilling presence nearby. She held her breath, knowing that the guards were near; the spirits that served the Ghost king.

The seconds ticked on, and for a moment the girl thought that they would phase their way in any moment now and end her. That never came though, and slowly the spine-tingling sensation went away. She was in the clear… for now.

The girl let out a deep sigh of relief, looking back at her cuts. The blood was still fresh and she glanced around the destroyed inside in hopes of finding a piece of cloth to cover her wounds. She saw wooden furniture smashed to pieces, the floor torn and gone in various areas to show the dirt ground, and the blood of the innocent the King had used to paint his world.

She noticed a torn doll, laying in ruin beside ripped pieces of a young child's drawing. Silently she got up, watching her step to not step in anything sharp, as she gingerly took the doll. She felt it in her hands, looking to the missing arm and cut-open back.

The girl sat back down on the wall she used beforehand, stuffing the doll away in a pocket. When not seeing anything else, she proceeded to open the book.

Her allowed her fingers to feel the rough and dry paper, noticing the top corner had been burned. The book was still intact though, that's what mattered. The words were of a language she had never known existed before. She mouthed the words in silence, trying to get a feel for how they might be pronounced. If only her father was here, if only anyone she knew was here.

He did this, he did** all** of this. And he was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we have some more of the Mushroom Kingdom past! It's very mysterious, but things shall be explained in time! This takes place though probably two months after King Boo has successfully taken over the Mushroom world.<strong>

**Name: ?**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 10**

**A young girl in search of revenge. Who was this girl, and how did she survive King Boo's hunt for humans? Whatever the answers are, one thing is for sure. She plans to get avenge her friends and family, even if it means the rest of her days. **


	18. Rainbow

**18. Rainbow**

"Coming through!"

After hearing that surprising voice, Mario swerved to the side just as Daisy sped past him from her new acceleration. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, trying to straighten himself out while Daisy just looked back and winked. "This trophy is mine!"

Mario smiled, pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator. "We'll see about that!"

Him, Daisy and 10 other friends were duking it out at the moment for first place on one of their favorite race tracks in the stars. Rainbow Road.

The world below them seemed to glow ominously, while the stars so far away provided beautiful glimpses for the racers when they had the chance. But who had time to look at the stars when there was a race to be won?

Chuckling at Mario's persistence, Daisy and Mario were both blasted off of one track before landing on the next one. Daisy straightened out her bike from the impact, checking in her rearview mirror to see Mario gaining. Good thing she had items on hand!

"Try this on for size!" Checking to make sure she had enough road before having to get back to the handles, Daisy let go for the moment to throw back a green koopa shell. She quickly grabbed back onto the handles, turning them forcefully as her and her bike glided up the side of the road before straightening back out.

Daisy glanced at her rear-view mirror once more, expecting to see a clear path behind her. Her smile only got bigger when it seemed that way. "Hah! No one can stop me!"

"Think again!"

A sudden jolt to Daisy's bike alerted her to another presence. She had to brake to stop her bike from going off the track, watching as Mario sped past her with a hearty laugh. "H-Hey! Wait up, Mario!"

By the time Daisy got back into the race, the others had caught up. She found herself next to Peach, Bowser and Luigi. Peach pulled up to Daisy, giving her a warm smile. "Hey Daisy! How are you liking the race?"

"It'd be better if I was in first place!" Daisy huffed, noticing Luigi also coming up to her other side.

"Don't worry Daisy. You beat Mario in the last race, I'm sure you'll catch up soon!"

"I wouldn't count on it! That plumber has you beat, Princess!" Bowser exclaimed with a laugh.

Daisy rolled her eyes, yelling back. "At least I'm not fifth you overgrown koopa!"

"Speaking of fifth…"

It was then that Daisy realized Peach had been slowly accelerating past her and quickly pulled in front of her. The next thing she knew she was getting in a giant bike wreck with Bowser, Luigi and Toad, who had slowly been catching up by then, as a green koopa shell idly past by them.

She looked up from the stars that encircled her head to hear Peach's dainty laugh. "See you at the finish line, Daisy!"

"Why that little-!" Daisy lifted herself up and was about to finish her nasty comment when something sped past the unconscious crew, jolting Daisy into falling back down into the giant huddle. She rubbed her rear from the nasty fall, just what was that?

Peach looked in her rear-view mirror, a bit confused as to why Daisy wasn't coming after her full force. She shrugged it off and was about to speed up when something skimmed the side of her bike, veering the Princess to the side of the road. Her bike skidded off of the road and down into the abyss that was space, while Peach clung onto what she could to stop herself from falling too. "S-Someone, help!"

As for Mario, the plumber was taking it fairly easy when he noticed something coming towards him at Mach 1. He turned his head to the sky with fearful eyes. Not again!

KABOOM!

A huge blue explosion erupted near the end of the track, bearing witness to all of the other racers. When Mario came too, he found his kart on the other side of the road, still intact. He ran for the kart, flipping it back over and getting in just as he noticed a giant cloud of engine gas coming towards him. He started back up his kart and put the pedal to the metal, hoping to at least get 2nd.

Just when Mario was starting to gain speed again, the rest of the racers were on his tail. The finish line was just in sight, it was anyone's race now!

Daisy flicked her wrist as hard as she could, trying to get her motorcycle to somehow go faster than it could at the moment. "Come on come on come on!"

100 feet!

Daisy felt herself starting to get boxed in by Yoshi, Toad and Peach.

70 feet!

Mario threw a green koopa shell to get Luigi out of his way.

30 feet!

Daisy and Mario were pushing on each other's vehicle, neck and neck!

FINISH!

The racers all crossed within seconds, prompting them all to cut off their engines. Daisy jumped off her bike, doing a small dance. "Aw, yeah, I won! Who's the best!"

Mario walked over to the celebrating Daisy, looking pretty smug. "I wouldn't say that."

Daisy opened her eyes as she saw Mario pointing to the opposite side of the winner's circle. Her eyes glanced over to where everyone was going, just as her brain finally connected with the results.

"Hurray for Funky Kong!"

"Congratulations, Funky Kong!"

The big ape grooved to his own beat as the circle of racers applauded his victory. "Aw yeah! Funky Kong is da winner!"

"I got beat by a monkey?!"

Daisy looked to the scene with utter defeat, as if her soul had left her body. Mario just gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "If it makes you feel any better, you got fifth place."

* * *

><p><strong>Who's ready for some Mario Kart wii? : D That was like my favorite Mario Kart ever. <strong>

**You could say that this one-shot was dedicated to a friend of mine, who always raced as Funky Kong, while I was always Baby-daisy. Those were the days. : )**

**But seriously, who else is still depressed that there is no more Wi-fi races online for that game? I don't think I'll ever get over that. OTL**


	19. Gray

**19. Gray**

It was a quiet day, like any other time in Monstro Town. It is a place where monsters and villains, tired of their off-beat lifestyles, could come and find themselves again until they can be reformed for society.

A gentle, fall breeze blew by the cliff-side town, sending slight chills to whoever walked out in the open. One citizen didn't seem to mind, who sat on a doorstep in thought.

She was an elderly woman, far beyond her care-free days with thick gray bushy eyebrows. The spots on her cap were a cool shade of brown, while she wore a knitted green sweater over her usual red clothing. Her eyes drifted to the grass below her feet when she heard the door behind her open.

A small man, who had a giant tuff of green hair and a little red cape on carried out an old, worn picnic basket. Even though the basket was 4 times his size, he seemed to have no trouble carrying it above his head, setting it down on the grass between the two. "Forgive me for being so slow, Monstermama. I had misplaced one of the teacups in my search for the teapot."

Monstermama smiled when she turned to her friend, the wrinkles on her face curving around her mouth. "It's no problem, Jinx. I'm just happy to spend this nice afternoon with you."

Jinx opened up the basket to produce two small teacup plates, two teacups, some napkins, and a warm teapot, with steam curling up and out of the spout. The toad arranged the cups onto the plates, as Jinx poured the bronze liquid into each cup carefully. Making sure not to spill a drop, he set the pot down beside him and took a seat. "You should tell me how it is. Jagger made it himself this time."

Jinx handed Monstermama her plate and cup, which she took gingerly into her hands. "Oh? He's making tea now?"

"He seemed more passionate about doing it himself when I mentioned you were coming to visit." Jinx took his very tiny teacup and plate, smelling the aroma that wafted from the brew.

Monstermama gave a slight giggle. "That boy is eager to please, isn't he?" She looked to her hot brew, before back out at the cloudy, grey sky.

Jinx was about to take a sip of his tea, when he felt the presence change. "Is something wrong?"

Monstermama sighed, looking back down to the grass. "I can't find Roger. No one has seen him for 5 days."

Roger. Since he arrived at Monstro Town, the young adult of a monster was down on his knees, begging Monstermama to reform him. Of course the toad could never turn down someone who needed help and graciously welcomed him in and gave him a place to stay. Since that day though, Roger had become something else. He was rude, selfish and didn't even try to better himself.

The townsfolk were getting very upset with Roger, but Monstermama contributed his bad attitude to the hardship it must be for him to be so out of his environment. When she caught him stealing from her place one night though, the two broke out into a heated argument which resulted in Roger going back to his place. Since then no one has seen him since.

Jinx knew that they didn't get a lot of runners, since the monsters that did come here actually wanted to conform but they did have a runner every few years or so. The look on Monstermama's face though this afternoon, it seemed Roger leaving hit harder than the others. "I'm sure the boy is just blowing off some steam in the nearby town. You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I know. I'm usually just a bit upset when some folks leave, heck I should have been used to this by now! But when he first came here, you saw how he acted. There was no going back for him; he wanted to change so badly."

Monstermama sighed, feeling another gentle breeze on her face. "Maybe I'm getting to old for this. I shouldn't have snapped at him like I did that night."

Jinx, hearing enough, stood up and jumped onto Monstermama's knees, frightening the old girl. "You had every right to yell at that boy the way you did. If he doesn't want your help, that's his problem, but you shouldn't let that get to you. Look at everyone else here, everyone else you helped. All the citizens here in this town are thanks to you, and no one could have helped them like you did!

"Someday everyone grows up, but that doesn't mean you're losing your touch because of it. In fact, I think your age has made you stronger, better for your work. We all appreciated you here Monstermama, and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Starring down at Jinx, his eyes full of anger and sorrow for the old woman, made Monstermama realize what she had been doing. She felt a chuckle escape her lips, before bursting out into a big ball of laughter. "What have I been doing? Wallowing in self-pity, that's no way to get through life! If that little bugger doesn't want my help, then fine!"

The laughs slowly dwindled down, until Monstermama wiped away a tear that escape from her eyes from laughing to hard. She starred down at her old friend, who looked more relaxed now that she was her old self again. "Thanks Jinx. You always know how to restart a fire in this old girl's heart."

Jinx's eyes seemed to smile. "Glad to have you back, Monstermama."

Extending out a hand to Jinx, Monstermama helped Jinx back down to the doorstep where his teacup awaited. She picked up hers with stride, as the two clinked there teacups together. "To Monstro town, for being the best dang town ever!"

The two then took a long sip of their warm tea, before spitting it out in disgust. Monstermama put down her tea cup reluctantly, as Jinx seemed to have dropped his entirely. "Well, at least we know Jagger is good at being a martial artist."


	20. Fortitude

**20. Fortitude**

"Your daughter will never walk again."

The news hit hard for the King and Queen, as they stood in the examination room in there castle. The Queen had to sit down after hearing the news, shocked and in denial, as the King slammed his fist down on the examination table, frightening the Doctor. "Don't you dare say my daughter can't walk! She was perfectly healthy just a few months ago! You find her a cure, now!"

"I-I'm sorry my liege!" The small pionpi, dressed in a white lab-coat and a stethoscope around his neck, cowered before the might of his angry king. "But the lab-results show a significant decrease in muscle in her legs! It hurts for her to even put pressure below her thighs!"

"Run the tests again! You must have done something wrong!"

"We did sir, 10 times!"

"Richard!" The Queen got back on her two feet, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders. She looked to the Doctor with pleading eyes. "Isn't there anything we can do? Can't we put her on a mushroom diet?"

"I'm sorry my Queen, but the disease has spread too far." The pionpi flipped through a few notes on his clipboard. "Mushrooms, One-ups, Stars, even tanooki leaves! Nothing seems to help!"

The pionpi quickly rephrases his last statement when the King eyes him funny again. "Wh-what I mean is, we've never seen nor heard of such a disease here in our Kingdom. Something is eating away at her nervous system and well… we're at a loss on what to do. She won't die; we can promise you that, but…." He looks away, trying to delicately force out the last bit of the sentence. "Your daughter will be bed-ridden for the rest of her life."

The King seemed like a ticking time bomb, raising a fist into the air. The pionpi dropped his clipboard and covered his head, shaking uncontrollably for the inevitable. Instead, the King slammed it back down the examination table, looking to the frightened Doctor and his worried wife. He let out a sorrowful sigh. "How are we going to tell her this?"

Little did the King and Queen know that two visitors lingered near the cracked-open door. One was a small child, sitting in a chair with wheels attached to the bottom, as the other was a tall purple humanoid with razor-sharp teeth and black eyes. The girl wore a light, yellow summer dress with a silver tiara in her long brown hair, as the man wore a skin-tight blue uniform with a long red cape behind him. The man looked horrified to hear such grave news, while the young girl just starred at the floor beneath her.

"As soon as possible. The earlier she knows about this, the easier it'll be for her to adjust to her new life later on. I'll have some orders put in for some better equipment to help get her around. Trust me, my King and Queen, we'll make sure she lives a happy life with her new condition."

The purple man snarled at that comment as they eavesdropped in. Live a happy life? Are they kidding?

"Tatanga?"

Tatanga's thoughts were cut short when he heard the young Princess' voice. She didn't stop starring at the ground. "Can you take me to my room?"

"Of course, Princess Daisy."

Silently he helped the young Princess back up to her bedroom, carrying her up the stairs while he held her wheel-chair in his other hand. When they got to her big bedroom, full of balls, jump ropes and other athletic stuff, he helped her into her covers, taking her tiara off of her head and setting it down on her nightstand.

She looked so depressed, so disheartened by the news. "Princess Daisy, I feel as though I'm the one responsible for this."

Tatanga got down on his knees, trying to get eye-level with Daisy, even though he couldn't look her in the eyes. "I could have carried something with me when I came to your world, or have been around you for too long. I am the first of my people to come to the Mushroom world, and even though I am eternally grateful for what your parents have done for me, perhaps it is time I-"

"Tatanga."

The purple alien stopped his pity-speech, tilting his head up to see Daisy. She was staring at him now, her face melancholy. "So who cares if I can't walk anymore? It's not like I'm going to change. I can still go outside. And you heard the Doctor, Mom and Dad will find me a way to get out again. Who cares if I can't play soccer, or baseball, or do any of that athletic stuff anymore?"

The more Daisy talked, the more Tatanga saw the surfacing tears trying to make their way out of her eyes. Her smile started to waiver, her voice cracking. "It's not like I liked that stuff anyways."

"Princess." Tatanga stood up, leaning over to give her a big hug. "You don't have to be strong right now. It's ok to feel sad."

"I'm fine Tatanga, honestly!" Daisy tried pushing him away, but the muscles in her arms were too weak. It hurt to even try and push him away. She just stayed silent, allowing the man to hug her. They stayed like this for a minute, before the girl spoke again. "Tatanga?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Will you stay with me…?"

Tatanga broke the hug for a second, seeing Daisy's miserable face. Tears fell onto her bed-spread. "Please don't leave. This isn't your fault. I don't blame you for this. I want to be strong… I am strong, but please… don't leave because of me."

Tatanga was silent for a moment, letting the words hang on his pointy ears. He pulled her in again for a tighter hug, making sure not to use too much of his strength to hurt her. "Of course, Princess. I'll stay right here by your side."

"Thank you."

Tatanga could hear Daisy's silent sobs as she tried to get her act together. She was so young, yet she was so strong in spirit. He hoped that her fortitude never left her.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I really like to write a lot of sad back stories. No new characters here, but let me explain how I view the spicy and athlete Princess Daisy's life before Mario and Luigi came to her world. Also, this is my first time writing for Tatanga! It's pretty fun! Btw, I'm going with how he looked in the comics, rather than with the short no-clothes counterpart in the games. <strong>

**Daisy's Disease:**

**Daisy was born in Sarasaland to Richard and Rose, the King and Queen of the Land at the time. She grew up to be very athletic, even if her mother wanted her to be more Princess-like. Around when Daisy was 8, the royal family while on a tour of their kingdom stumbled upon a weary and starved Tatanga, who crashed his ship somewhere in the land and has been trying to survive since. **

**Distraught with his condition, the family took Tatanga back to their home, where they let him rest up and get better. Tatanga, in gratitude for the Royal family saving his life, decided to stay as a care-taker for Daisy to help repay the kindness the King and Queen shined down on him. The two got along very well, until Daisy started to get more ill as the years went on.**

**Eventually she had become paralyzed from the waist down, and was bed-ridden for what looked like the rest of her life. The Doctors didn't know how to treat her or what even the cause was. Tatanga, figuring this could be his fault that he might have carried something from his planet, left the family and Daisy to go back to his home to look for a cure. **

**A whole year passed before Tatanga came back to the Mushroom World, and he was treated with hostility for leaving the family with no clue of where he went. The King, presuming Tatanga willingly gave his daughter the disease and then ran, wouldn't allow the alien to see his daughter again, but Tatanga forcefully moved his way to Daisy. She wanted nothing to do with him for leaving her but she stopped when Tatanga showed her what could be the cure.**

**A flower.**

**For the next 8 years Daisy was given the flower in the form of a salad at least once a day, and slowly but surely her strength was returning. Tatanga watched the young girl transform into a beautiful woman and the two had become best friends. Tatanga's people aged a lot slower than the people on Daisy's world, so he never got older during the time he stayed on Daisy's world. However, the more time he spent with the sassy woman, the more he started to fall in love with her.**

**When Daisy was 25, Tatanga proposed to her. Daisy, never seeing Tatanga as a love interest, tried to politely turn him down, but the alien was confused on what he did wrong. The quiet conversation quickly changed into a nasty argument, with Tatanga proclaiming that he knew what was best for her. Daisy tried kicking him out of her room, but Tatanga left on his own, vowing to come back for her in time. **

**Since his departure, Daisy had been on pins and needles as well as depressed that her best friend had changed this way. Peach, who became friends with Daisy around 8, comforted her in her time of loss as best as she could. **

**After a year, it seemed as though Tatanga wasn't coming back and Daisy had gotten better. That was, until Tatanga came back for her 3 years later, kidnapped her and hypnotized her kingdom. But that's another game for another day. **

**Btw, 2/10****th**** of the way done! It's still a lot more uphill from here…**


	21. Vacation

**21. Vacation**

Isle Delfino, the island of paradise and summer fun. That was what Princess Peach and Mario were expecting when they arrived anyways. What they got though wasn't really something either of them had planned. Mass destruction of the ecosystem, the economy of the island down the drain, and of course it wouldn't be an adventure without Princess Peach getting kidnapped.

However, now that the threat was over and Bowser was long gone, it was finally time to start their actual vacation. That was the plan, until…

"We're leaving?"

Mario looked to the packing Toadsworth. The two were in Princess Peach's personal hotel room, as the old Toad hurried from one spot to another in the room, grabbing her things and packing them away. Mario seemed more confused than upset. "Peach didn't sound like she wanted to leave."

"Yes, well, I know the Princess is upset with my decision to cut the trip short, but I'm only doing it in her best interest." Toadsworth glanced up from his work for a second, before scurrying across the room to grab some more stuff. "It was bad enough that Bowser's son kidnapped her, but the fact that he proclaimed the Princess was his mother? Surely the Princess must be in shock! No no, we've done far enough here as it is; it's time for us to go back to our own kingdom."

"But Bowser is gone, and the islanders were going to throw a celebration tonight in our honor." Mario couldn't get mad at the worrisome old toad, but it did make him wonder sometimes if Peach could ever get through to him.

"I've already talked to the Princess on this matter, so I don't want to hear anymore of this from you Master Mario." Toadsworth finished packing one of Peach's luggages's, setting it on the ground. "Our plane leaves at Sunset. Could you please do me a favor Master Mario, and check on the Princess? I'm sure she could use a friendly face right now after everything she's been through."

"Sure thing, Toadsworth." Mario turned and left the hotel room, finding Princess Peach on the first floor outside. She sat beneath one of the umbrellas, a tropical drink in her hand. From her slouch and her saddened eyes, Mario could already tell Peach wasn't very thrilled to be leaving on such a short notice.

"How are you doing?" Mario sat beside the Peach, who only sighed.

"I could be doing better. Toadsworth knows I'm a grown woman, I should be able to dictate what happens but… ugh, it's really hard to reason with him, especially after a kidnapping occurs."

Peach idly took a sip of her drink. "He's only looking out for me and I know we were supposed to be back in the Mushroom Kingdom days ago. Still, I wish I actually got to see the Island. Have the vacation we were supposed to have."

Peach looked down to the colorful umbrella that the bar-tender put in her drink, picking it out and twirling it between her fingers. Mario glanced at the small trick Peach was doing, before back up at her disheartened face. He smiled, laying a hand on her hand that sat on the table. "Then why don't we? We have a few hours before the plane arrives."

Peach set her drink down, blushing a bit from Mario's warm hand on top of hers. Her smile faltered when another thought came into her mind. "Oh, I would but Toadsworth is already up in arms about my disappearance days ago. I don't think the old toad could take another shock if I just up and left, and I'm not really dressed for traveling, and I really should be packing myself and-"

"Peach."

The Princess was snapped out of her rambling, as she looked into the gentle eyes of her best friend. "Come on."

Mario got up, still taking Peach's hand in his own. Her smile came back again, rising out of her seat. "Ok."

The next few hours were something out of a magical fairytale. The two traversed the town, window shopping and greeting the local residents. Most of them wanted to congratulate Mario, which slowed them down, but eventually they got away from the adoring citizens. They then got on a boat to be taken over to the docks, where they admired and pointed out several ships while eating some ice cream. Then the two headed more inland, where they took silly pictures of each other next to the giant windmill and then over to the amusement park, where they rode all the rides twice! After marveling at the giant shells at Noki bay, the two ended their trip by watching the sun start to set on Sirena Beach.

Peach and Mario sat next to each other on the warm beach, having watched the colors of the sky slowly go from a vivid blue to a relaxed orange. Their hands idly rested on top of each other, and like many moments Peach wished this one wouldn't have to end. She knew it wouldn't be long before Mario suggested that they leave before the plane arrived.

Tired, but still awake, Peach found herself resting her head on Mario's shoulder. "This was a wonderful day. I never knew how beautiful the island could be."

Mario glanced over at Peach's resting head, shrugging. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess. I had fun too."

Peach looked away, feeling her blush come over her once again. If she had been looking, she would have noticed Mario blushing too, but his went away by the time she looked back over. "Thank you for this day Mario."

"Anytime, Princess."


	22. Mother Nature

**22. Mother Nature**

Ever since Huff and Puff was defeated and banished from Flower Fields, the beautiful world was shining like never before. The flowers were healthy, the sun was beaming, the water fresh and crisp; it was truly a glorious time.

Out over by the crystal clear pond, four of the flower residents were in a heated discussion. There was Rosie, who brought with her her crystal berry to heighten her beauty. Next to her was Posie, who eyed the berry from time to time. Beside her was Petunia, who seemed more bouncy today with the clear skies. And finally near all of them was Lily, who came over to the edge of the pond to see her friends.

"I'm telling you Posie, my garden over by the hedge maze is the perfect spot for all to adore my wonderful beauty. We should have held our chat over there than by this dismal pond."

"Are you kidding?" Posie started. "If anything, we should hold the next get-together at my place! The crystal tree is perfect to reflect all of the good, natural sunlight down into the earth. It's like a rejuvenation center!"

"Uh…" Lily glanced down at the water she was in. "Girls?"

"Well, I think we should have the next meeting over in my field." Petunia cut Lily off, raising a leaf to her stem. "Lush fields, open skies! And of course no seeds to be planted, it's perfect!"

"Girls?" Lily piped in again, only for her voice to be drowned out once more.

"Your 'lush' field is nothing but a level patch of grass. How can my beauty radiate there?"

"Would you stop thinking about yourself for a second?"

"And forget how beautiful I am? Never!"

"Ugh, you three are driving me nuts."

The three flowers looked over to the other side of the area, as a figure had stopped her work. It was Rinichi, aka, Lima, who wore a big sun hat over her head and a white sun dress. Her feet and hands were bare of any protective clothing, as she held a Hoe in her hands. She had been spending her afternoon helping the Wisewood Tree, and was also the one who helped move the flowers to their spots at the moment.

Once she got their attention, Lima went back to splitting the dirt. "You girls are going to meet here every time because Lily can't leave the water. Get used to it."

Rosie, a bit upset with Lima's tone towards her, folded her vines near her stem in protest. "Hmph."

Lily lightly clasped her petals together, looking over in Lima's direction. "Thank you Lima."

"Yeah, whatever. I just wish there was something you four could talk about that doesn't result in some petty fight on who's better."

"Petty?" Posie parroted back, her face reflecting her disgust with that word.

"You heard me." Lima wiped some sweat off of her brow, looking up into the sky. "Dang, Mother Nature sure has made today nice."

The four flowers looked to one another out of curiosity from Lima's last comment, as Petunia turned back to her. "Mother Nature?"

Lima didn't glance back over, continuing her plowing. "Yeah, you know. Mother Nature." She turned her body over to the flowers when they were unresponsive. "You girls don't know about Mother Nature?"

"Is she our mom?" Lily hesitantly asked, as if the notion of the four of them suddenly having a mother made her uncomfortable.

"What? No." Lima took her hoe and jabbed into the dirt, taking a break for a second. "She's just a legend; A female entity who takes care of all life on the Mushroom world and watches over her young. People sometimes use it as a figure of speech."

"So… there is no Mother Nature?" Petunia asked, trying to connect the information into a string of logical solutions in her mind.

Lima shrugged her shoulders, picking back up her Hoe. "She could be real, she couldn't. It's up for interpretation, really."

"A mother over all life, wow! That sounds amazing!" Posie looked to her friends. "Do you think she might be watching over us right now? Oh, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"Now, now Posie, don't work yourself into a fit." Rosie nonchalantly moved her vines up to adjust her petals. "Of course she's not real; there's nothing on this world that could make this beauty by itself. If anything, I know I would make the best Mother Nature, since everyone else pails compared to my complexion."

"Are you serious?" Petunia chimed in, her face a mixture of laughter and disgust. "All you would do is stare at your reflection till the end of time!"

Rosie turned her head away, looking back to bat an eye. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Petunia groaned, but snapped back to her discussion. "Anyways, I think I would be a good Mother Nature. I'm friendly, kind, and I have a sunny disposition!"

"Petunia, are you crazier than usual?" Posie argued. "If you were Mother Nature, no life would be around to exist because you would never plant the seeds to start it!"

"Seeds don't need to be planted for life to happen! Not everything is about planting seeds!"

Petunia shot a glare at Posie, who in turn turned her head away with her chin up. "Well, I think I would make the perfect Mother Nature. I'm generous beyond compare, which is what it takes to be the mother of all life."

"She'd also be the most violent of mothers." Rosie subtly whispered next to Petunia, who couldn't help but blush and giggle.

Posie caught a hint of their conversation, turning back over to them with fire in her eyes. "Violent?! You saying I have an anger issue?!"

Between Posie yelling, Rosie arguing and Petunia shouting, it was really hard to hear Lily trying to get her opinion out. She raised her voice interval by interval, until. "Girls!"

The three stopped there shouting at one another, turning to their friend in the pond. "Um, how about me? I can give water to all of the new-born plants, and help them grow to their full potential."

The three stayed motionless for half a second, before all shouting, "You can't even leave the water!"

And so the bickering, and shouting, and yelling continued, as Lima just sighed heavily. "Girls, Girls, GIRLS!"

The four flowers stopped, their anger set upon Lima. Lima readjusted her sun hat, looking sharply at all four of them. "Seriously, none of you would make a good Mother Nature."

Lima then smiled. "However." She put a hand on her hip, beaming. "I think I would make the greatest Mother Nature ever."

The four proper ladies glanced to one another, before quickly bursting into a small fit of giggles. Lima's disposition faltered. "What's so funny?"

"You? Mother Nature? Please!" Petunia started, unable to contain her laughter at the thought.

"You're not kind or generous or anything like her!" Posie added.

Rosie adjusted her petals again. "You certainly aren't pretty enough."

Lily tried to hide her smile and giggle, but it was very hard. "I'm sorry Lima, but you'd stink as Mother Nature."

Lima tried to hide her blush of embarrassment, pulling down her sun hat in front of her eyes. "Hey! I can to be a good Mother Nature!" But the laughing didn't stop and so dejectedly Lima resumed her work, unable to turn back at the group of flowers.

If they weren't bickering at each other, they were laughing at someone else's foolish ideas together. Such is the flowers of Flower Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Flower Fields. Home of the inconsiderate and somewhat rude flowers. My first fanfiction and story was actually on this chapter in Paper Mario believe it or not, and yet today it is by far my least favorite chapter in the original game and I don't even like most of the characters in it. <strong>

**Originally I was going to do a self-seeking Lima for this One-shot, but I figured you guys would enjoy it better if she was just a side-character to some more 'colorful' flowers talking about who they think is the better Mother Nature. **

**Stay tuned for the next two One-shots, because they're both from one of my favorite Mario Games. : 3 I'll give you a hint: Did somebody page the King of AWESOME?**


	23. Cat

**23. Cat**

_I'm not going to look. If you don't look at them, then they can't get you. Come on Bowser… you can do this!_

The King of the Koopas strained to keep his eyes from looking at the item in question, but quickly sub-came to the temptation in his hands. The Blitty smiled with its gleaming, half angry eyes when it noticed Bowser looking at it. "Mew!"

"Aw come on!" Bowser looked away again before releasing a giant sigh. So, this was what he was reduced to. The King of Awesome, the greatest Koopa to ever take the throne and the future ruler of all, was now homeless, without minions, and having to pick up this French guy's cats. Bowser had to admit, he never thought he'd find himself in a situation like **THIS**.

"When I find that little green weirdo who stole my castle again, I'm gonna-!" Bowser stopped, feeling the Blitty stir in his hands. The block-cat was licking itself before pausing to notice Bowser was starring at it. "Mew?"

"Hey Hey! Not on my hands!" Bowser set the Blitty down on the grass, looking to his hands. "And now I have Blitty spit on my hands. Great. Just GREAT."

Bowser sighed again before checking his location. Well, he was in a forest. That's just great. "Where the heck am I?!"

He paused for a moment, folding his arms and trying to think. "Let's see, I went straight after that weird French guy's place, saw some of my troops, went back down to find some way over there, took a right…"

In a fit of rage, Bowser threw his hands into the air. "Then what?! Gah, this is so frustrating!"

"Mew?" The Blitty cuddled up against Bowser's feet, purring. Bowser took his foot away in disgust. "Hey, stop doing that, cat-block-thing!"

When the Blitty skidded over to his over foot, Bowser dejectedly put his other foot down, knowing this wasn't going to work. "You save one cat from the indigestion track of some random enemy, and suddenly you're there best friend." How many more of these things did Bowser have to get? 14? That's a lot of cats!

"First I get tricked into eating that stupid mushroom by that green freak, and now I'm cat-sitting!" As Bowser went on his tiny rant, he decided it couldn't get any worse to get more lost and started walking to the right. The Blitty followed. "Well, at least Mario isn't around to see this. The plumber would be red in the face from laughing so hard! I'm King Bowser, awesome King of the Koopas! Not Bowser, the crazy cat-lady!"

Bowser glanced behind him, wondering if the Blitty was following him. Sure enough, the little yellow cat was scurrying to keep up with Bowser's fast feet. He stopped, turning towards the Blitty with the loudest roar. "Leave me alone!"

The Blitty was frightened by Bowser's inhuman yell, its ears dropping behind its head. "Mew!"

Scared, the Blitty ran behind Bowser, shaking. Bowser sighed again. Man, he was doing that a lot. Still, he picked up the small cat, feeling the tiny thing shake in his hands. "Hey now, don't be scared. I didn't really mean it; I'm just so upset today! Do you know what it's like to have everything taken from you?"

The more Bowser talked, the more the Blitty stopped its shaking to listen to the big Koopa. "I mean, you're sitting in your castle, planning a kidnapping, it's a great day! Then low and behold, Peach is throwing some big conference meeting, and me, being the most intelligent and selfless guy there is, figures that 'hey! I could probably help with Peach's problem! And maybe woe her with my moves!' But you know who's also there?"

Bowser looks to the cat, which looks back at him with curiosity. "Mew?"

"That's right! Mew!" Bowser thought about that for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Wait, what? No! It was Mario! And that Luigi guy! The next thing I know, I'm being sent straight out of Peach's castle without even so much as a 'Thanks for coming', and then that Fawful-freak and his band of weirdos trick me into eating some nasty mushroom and now I'm here!"

Suddenly, after telling the whole day again to a cat, Bowser felt less angry and more sad. "Lost in some never-ending Forest, no home to go back to, no Peach! And it's all because of that Fawful's fault! You see where I'm getting at?"

Bowser leaned his face close to the Blitty, as if expecting it to agree with him. Instead, the Blitty cautiously stuck out its body, licking Bowser's nose. "Mew!"

Bowser moved his head back, watching as the Blitty climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder, nuzzling its face into his cheek. "H-hey! Stop that!"

But the more Bowser wanted to get angry at the little fuzz-block, the more it was harder for him to do so. The Blitty stopped its cuddling, looking innocently to the big Koopa. He blushed a bit, looking away. "Alright, you can stay up there. But just until we find my men! I can't look super awesome and heroic with you lying on my shoulder."

It was then when Bowser's brain connected what he just said. Heroic. "Huh, I didn't think I'd use that word to describe myself!"

The Blitty sat up a bit, mewing to see Bowser so up in spirits again. Bowser awkwardly patted the cat-block's head. "Come on little fella, we have a rotten bean to squash!"

And so the two took off again, aiming to get more hopelessly lost in Dimple Woods. "Tell you what, if you do all the fighting while I sit back and watch, I'll make you an official member of the Koopa Troop! How does that sound?"

"Mew!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words cannot describe how much I adore this game. X3 This is not only my favorite Mario and Luigi game, but it's also in my top 5 best Mario games ever list. (What the order is I still have no clue) <strong>

**Collecting the Blitties was never a struggle for me since I just got them first every time I entered a new area, and the special move you get for it is so worth collecting all 15 of those cuties. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and there's another coming yet, so prepare yourself!**


	24. No Time

**24. No Time**

"ALL UNITS REPORT TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Bowser's castle was a scrambling mess when the tower men spotted an advancing attack coming upon them. There King still hadn't returned from his trip over to the Mushroom Kingdom, and now they were left to defend the castle without a leader!

Minions rushed down each and every hall, grabbing weapons, supplies, health items and the like while making their way to their stations. At the top of the castle, inside the throne room, Bowser's most elite men were setting up their weapons for the upcoming battle. They had seconds to spare before the war finally started.

"What are we going to do?! O-Oh no, this is the end!" Goffo was in a nasty fit, flying circles around himself in a panic.

"This is not the end, Goffo, but I need you to calm down!" Kamek snapped at the toady, who stopped his incessant flying.

Goffo submitted to hovering in the air, biting on his fingers in anticipation. "S-Sorry Master K-Kamek."

The old Magikoopa didn't have time to apologize, just turning his head back at the advancing space-ships. After he had narrowly escaped being sucked inside of Bowser from Fawful's Vacuum Mushroom, he quickly came back to the castle to warn the others. He hoped Fawful was just going to go after Peach's castle, but apparently he was wrong.

"Kamek, sir!" Kamek looked down to the green Shy Guy next to him. He wore a brown backpack, stuffed with pipes and an old magikoopa wand. "The Units are preparing themselves and should be ready in 7 minutes! What else are your orders?"

"Just make sure everyone finds there spots and get ready to fire. That'll be all Sergeant Guy." Kamek returned to his work, which was at the moment preparing his wand.

Sergeant Guy saluted Kamek. "On it, sir!" Before running off. Just as he was going though, Kamek could hear the little fellow whisper to himself. "Oh man! This is it!"

Kamek couldn't help but shake his head. He had dealt with the teen and his companions almost a year ago on Cocoa Island, but back then they were barely a team and hardly a worthy foe. Things were different this time though, it seemed Fawful actually had a plan and was intent on seeing it through. It actually worried Kamek a little.

"Hey, old geezer!" Kamek didn't even need to look behind him to realize who was shouting at him, his eyes narrowing.

He just waited until Kammy shuffled over to his position, wand ready in hand. "I got my side of the castle all ready. I still don't know why they put you in charge of running the castle while Bowser is gone!"

"Because I'm competent?" Kamek let that snarky remark linger in the air, smiling.

"You're nothing more than a-!" But before Kammy could finish her remark, the castle shook violently. Bricks fell in front of the windows out looking from Bowser's throne room, the battle had begun.

Kamek and Kammy got themselves back up, as Kamek started pointing his finger every which way. "Koopas, line up your shots! Bo-bombs, get ready for impact! Kammy!" He pointed to the upset witch. "Outside with the other Magikoopas, we won't let them take the castle!"

"On it!" With a flourish of her hand, her broom appeared at her side. She got on and left through one of the open windows. Kamek couldn't help but smile. If he went down with the castle, at least he knew he had the last laugh.

"On my mark!" Kamek raised his arm in the air, ready to signal to fire when another blast came, then another.

Kamek almost fell again but Goffo rushed behind him and held up his back with all his might. "St-Steady Master Kamek!"

Kamek turned and nodded his head to his toady before looking back at the other toadies that lied in wait. "Go help the Magikoopas!"

"Yes sir, Kamek sir!"

"Goffo!" The smaller toady stopped his exit with the others when he heard Kamek's voice. "You're staying up here with me."

"G-Got it, Master Kamek!"

Goffo hovered over to Kamek's side, as he readied his arm again. "Fire!"

The koopas waited until Fawful's ships had gotten in range, before shooting bo-bombs at the U.F.O's. Most of them were hit and miss, with several bo-bombs flying past it and deploying there parachutes. One of the flying ships went down though, which got a cheer from the men up in Kamek's station.

The fight was far from over though, as Kamek could hear more of the castle being blasted away. He ran over to one of the vacant windows, aiming for one of the nearby ships and open fired. After 6 blasts the thing lost its control, spiraling down into the lava pits below the castle. If only it were that easy, but as soon as one went down, another one came out of nowhere to take its place. Then it became one went down, two came up, then three, then four.

Kamek tried to hold out his own, but another shake to the center tower sent everyone in the room down and on the ground. Parts of the ceiling started to crumble away, falling on a few of the men.

"Kamek!" Goffo fluttered over to the injured Magikoopa, who had some bricks fall on him during the hit. He helped the old magikoopa up, who tried to steady himself.

"Thanks Goffo."

"Anytime Master Kamek."

"What's going on?!" Kamek and Goffo turned to the young but obnoxious voices, as the koopalings and Bowser Jr. all stumbled into the room. They looked very confused and frightened. "Did dad steal Princess Peach and Mario destroyed the castle again?!"

"No time to explanations! Get to your clown cars and get out of here!" Kamek motioned his arm for them to leave, but the 8 of them folded their arms instead.

"No way! You're not the boss of us!"

"If King dad needs our help, we're staying!"

Another rumble made everyone lose their footing, half of the kids falling down while the rest tried to avoid bits of the ceiling coming down. Kamek held onto Goffo to not fall again.

"Kamek!"

Kamek watched as Kammy flew back in, soot covering her robes with the tip of her hat on fire. She coughed out some smoke. "The other Magikoopas are down! That little brat also destroyed part of the left side of the castle!"

She then noticed the kids in the room. "What are you 8 doing up here?! Don't you know there's a battle at hand?!"

"Kammy! Get them out of here!" Kamek yelled at them, motioning for them to leave again.

Kammy glanced to the kids before back at Kamek, angrily. "You don't have to yell you old coot! Why don't you get them to safety, while I actually defend his angriness' castle from being a pile of rubble when he gets back!"

Soon the yelling got to be intolerable in the throne room, with the constant shakes and loud voices. Kamek held his ears in frustration before activating his wand. "Enough!"

He points it as Kammy and the kids, and before the 9 of them realize what Kamek is doing, they all vanish elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kamek leans over, tired and worn from how big that spell was to get them all far enough away from the battlefield. He **really **hoped Kammy would work with him on this one and just stay away.

Goffo, feeling his Master's exhaustion, helped Kamek over to the window, where the two saw the left tower go down. Some of the ships had landed, letting out Fawful's troops and into the castle. They had been breached, and most of Bowser's men by this point were high-tailing it out of the castle. If only Kamek had seen this sooner, if only they had more time.

They didn't have any time to begin with.

Kamek backed away from the window, tackling Goffo to the ground with the little strength he had left when one the ships crashed into the throne room. The men scrambled to get out of the room, fleeing for their lives. Kamek got to his shaky feet, putting a hand to his bruised ribcage. He held the now unconscious toady in one arm, the other arm holding his out stretched wand.

Knowing he wasn't a match anymore, Kamek started for the doorframe out of the throne room, when a green foot kicked him back in.

Kamek fell back onto the debris, Goffo rolling to the side of him. He quickly looked over to his injured minion before feeling agonizing pain down on his chest. He looked up to see a black clad-boot on his chest, and who else but Fawful's big grin starring him down. "We be having the meeting of again, magikoopa of old!"

Kamek looked to the side of the devilish teen, noticing Lima, Emerald and Midbus closing in. Fawful just chortled. "Your troops were like wet napkins that were drenched with pathetic tears to Lord Fawful's forces! From now on, this castle shall be in the name of Lord Fawful!"

The teen laughed, prompting Midbus and Lima to join in as well. Kamek tried to hold on for a few more minutes, attempting to reach for his wand just a foot from his hand. The last thing he wanted to do was fall unconscious with this brat in control of his fate.

His hand almost reached it, but by then Lima had kicked it out of the way, cocking her head to the side to mischievously stare down the magikoopa. Bruised, tired and sick of the boy's laugh, Kamek finally let the black waves wash over his mind and render him unconscious.

They never stood a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care what anyone says, Fawful is my most favorite Mario Villain ever and it's going to stay that way. : D He's just so much to play around, as well as his horrible Engrish! What isn't there to love about this insane bean bean? <strong>

**Anyways, I always felt devastated for Bowser when you see that clip of Fawful's ships taking Bowser castle with little to no resistance. I mean I know Bowser is not that great at being a villain but damn, what happened there? So here's my spin on how the battle on Castle Bowser went down. (And also why there's no koopalings, Kammy or Bowser Jr. in the game even though the koopalings were in Super star Saga and Bowser Jr. in Dream Team.) **

**Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!**


	25. Trouble Lurking

**25. Trouble Lurking**

"Mario?" The eerie and pitch black halls echoed Luigi's innocent cry for his brother. He gripped the vacuum's handle in his hand tighter when he heard a creak behind him, swinging his flashlight with his body in a weak attempt to locate the cause of the sound. Nothing, just like always.

Shuffling with trembling legs, Luigi continued his frightful quest to find and rescue his older brother from the demonic clutches of King Boo. Oh, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have actually won a mansion? True, it was fishy as all could get out, but Luigi would rather deal with a suspicious new estate than an actual haunted one.

As Luigi begrudgingly walked down the dark and ominous hall to most likely a trap, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. His flashlight shined onto a torn painting on the wall nearest to him.

It was a family, or so Luigi assumed. There was a young woman with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes, and beside her sat a tall, burly man with brown eyes, short, curly brown hair, a beard and mustache. A third figure sat between the two which looked like a young child, but the face was cut out, as if someone had burned it away. Either way, the portrait looked as old as dirt and would most likely crumble to dust if Luigi had the nerve to touch it. After spending most of his night putting ghosts back into portraits, this was one he wasn't going to jinx and went on his way.

Turning a corner, Luigi soon found himself with another locked door. He shakily pulls out the key he had obtained from the last room, inserting it into the key hole and unlocking the door. Opening the door ever so gently, Luigi swings it open and quickly turns on his light. He steps inside, shining his flashlight in every corner and cobweb to get a feel for what the room might look like.

Mirrors reflect the shining light across the room, nearly startling the poor plumber. Taking a deep breath, Luigi realizes that it's just a room filled with mirrors. It didn't look like anything was important in here, but then again this might be the perfect place to hide one of Mario's belongings.

Taking another step in, the door to the room suddenly slams shut, prompting Luigi to scream a shrill cry of terror. He flings himself at the door, trying everything he can to get the door to open back up. But nothing works, the door is locked again.

"Luigi…"

Luigi stops all of his struggling when he hears that familiar voice. He turns his body around, his nozzle dangling from the vacuum beside his body. It was Mario, but something seemed off about him. For one thing, Luigi could see him perfectly in the pitch black of the room, but his eyes seemed more sunken in, more sinister.

Luigi failed to notice this though, his body trembling with surprise and shock. "Ma-Mario?"

'Mario' flashes a creepy grin. "It's me, Luigi. I escaped King Boo and hid in this room so that he couldn't find me. I'm so glad you're safe."

Luigi's heart felt like bursting at that moment. Mario was safe; he didn't have to go through this haunted mansion anymore! They could go home and forget about this adventure! "Mario! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Me too, Luigi. Now come give me a hug." Mario brings his arms up for a big hug, his smile never faltering. "I missed you so much."

Boy, did Luigi ever need a hug. He started running towards his 'brother', arms open as well. "Bro!" But before he could tackle his older brother to the ground and give him the best bear hug ever, a spine-tingling sensation on the back of his neck halted Luigi to a dead stop. Something was **wrong. **

"What's the matter, Luigi?" Mario cocked his head to the side, his eyes still wide and freaky. "Come give your big brother a hug."

Luigi took a step forward, but hesitated and brought his foot back. Was this actually Mario? Before Luigi could answer that question for himself, 'Mario' suddenly dispersed when something shot through him and towards Luigi.

Luigi yelped and lunged for the side, falling to the ground face first. Trembling, Luigi brings up his face to see his reflection in one of the mirrors. He backs up in fright, getting to his feet quickly and remembering that he had a flashlight. Luigi shines the light on the object that almost hit him. It was a giant spear, which still shook from being impacted into the wall behind him. Mario was nowhere to be found.

"I thought for sure you'd fall for that!"

Now that was a voice Luigi wasn't familiar with. The voice was high and low at the same time, while it rung with a dark echo behind it. He turned his body every which way, shining his light everywhere in the room. "Who-who's there?!"

"You think you can stop me? I've faced creatures far worse than you, and all have fallen before me!"

Luigi walked backwards, shining his light blindly to try and find the spirit that was talking to him. All he did find though was his petrified reflection starring at him every which way. Little did he know that he was backing himself into a corner. "You will never find your brother, and you will never leave this mansion alive!"

Luigi was now steps away from bumping into the wall, but from the same wall came a big, terrifying spirit. Its red eyes locked onto the unsuspecting Luigi, while a sword rested in its hands. "I am the King of the Undead, the monarch of this world! And you…"

The sword was raised. "Are mine!"

It was at this moment that Luigi turned around, his light shining directly into the King's eyes. King Boo dropped the sword, trying to cover his eyes from the intense light, as the sword clattered to the ground with an unnerving ring. Luigi, now realizing he had a ghost in his sights, turned back on his vacuum and aimed it at the round spectral. King Boo cried out in fear when he realized what was being done, before quickly exiting the room from whence he came. "I'll be back, you hear? You will never see the light of day again!"

The voice trailed off, until the room was silent once more. The lights magically turned on for the room, showing the mirrors and the spear to have disappeared. A treasure chest lay in the center of the room for Luigi to collect, but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment.

Hesitating, Luigi picked up the sword King Boo had originally held to Game Over him with. Wait a second, this wasn't a real sword, it was a decorative one! The worse King Boo could have done with it was knock him out, so it made the situation seem less traumatizing. Still, what would have happened if he had succeeded? Luigi didn't want to know.

Gently laying the sword back down, Luigi went over to the chest and opened it up, finding tons of gold bricks and wads of cash inside. Nothing that looked like it belonged to Mario though…

Luigi emptied the chest to the best of his abilities, reflecting on the last few minutes. It seemed King Boo was intent on making sure Luigi didn't succeed. Well, he probably would have been right in any other circumstance, but King Boo made a big mistake.

He kidnapped his brother, and Luigi swore he would stop at nothing to make sure Mario was rescued. He just needed to be more aware of his situation the next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, Luigi's mansion. I used to love this game so much, and I was pretty good at it too. Too bad Creepy pasta ruined it for me. D: <strong>

**That note aside, this One-shot was actually going to be a lot darker, with King Boo holding an actual knife instead of a fake sword. However the knife didn't sit right with me, I mean this is Mario! Let's not traumatize poor Luigi even more than he should be!**

**I don't know if I'll do another Luigi's Mansion One-shot later, but I'm keeping it open in case I do.**

**I hope you liked this spooktacular one-shot, and check to make sure your place isn't actually haunted by vengeful ghosts! **


	26. Tears

**26. Tears**

Oh boy, not again.

Mario and Luigi looked to one another in glum realization as a crying baby Luigi sat before them, bawling his eyes out. Baby Mario stood curiously next to his younger brother, probably contemplating why his brother was at it again. Or you know, he could be thinking about Yoshis. He is a baby after all.

The four were about to be on their way to the past, but baby Luigi's sudden outburst had stopped there heroic adventure for the time being. Now they resided in the room before the yellow bridge on the second floor.

"What's wrong, little me?" Luigi crouched down to try and get eye level with his younger self, but that only made baby Luigi cry harder. The shy baby screamed, prompting Luigi to hold his ears and fall on his back.

Baby Mario laughed at Luigi's pain as Mario helped his brother up. "I don't think that helped."

"You think?" Luigi rubbed his back, looking down at himself once more. "I don't understand. We gave the two a snack downstairs; they got a nap in 3 hours ago. What could be making younger me so upset?"

It was then that baby Mario leaned next to his baby bro, before backing away in disgust. He held his nose, shaking his head. Mario and Luigi noticed this before giving a whiff themselves.

Oh boy.

"Not it."

"Not- aw come on, Mario!"

"Well he is you."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this was short, but sometimes I got to put in a small One-shot if I want to have the energy for longer ones. For those of you who are giant Partners in Time fans: Don't worry, this isn't my only piece for this game! I'll make a longer One-shot for that game in time, so be patient with me!<strong>

**Hope you guys like this piece!**


	27. Foreign

**27. Foreign**

Slugger never thought he'd find him and his sister in a situation like this. Their parents were gone, their homes were uprooted, and now him, his sister and 498 other members of the Koopa troop were being flown to Yoshi's Island to stay there for who knows how long.

The battle ship they were all crammed into rocked to and fro ever so slightly, as Slugger was literally shoulder to shoulder with a bandit and a chainchomp. He was fine with the chainchomp, at least he didn't try stealing his wallet every half hour unlike the bandit.

Slugger half-heartedly looked down to his baby sister, who lay in his lap. She clung to his body half-asleep, with her arms around his stomach. How she used to talk, in fact mom and dad couldn't even get her to stop rambling sometimes. That all stopped though when they got the news of their parent's status a month after they left and well… Umpire was never the same.

What would life be like over on Yoshi's island? Slugger had never left Bowser's castle before, let alone the kingdom. Would it be peaceful, would it be hellish? Slugger glanced at Umpire. Would it be safe?

Jerking from the ongoing inertia, Slugger and the rest of the members all glanced up at the speaker above them when they felt the ship coming to a halt. "Attention all members of the Koopa Troop! We are arriving at Yoshi's Island, so get into your ranks and march out!"

That was the cue for the creatures to start getting up and finding their other species. Slugger gently got up his seat, positioning Umpire on his back so that she could easily hold onto his shoulders while he held her feet. He felt Umpire stir a bit from her nap, and soon he could feel her grabbing onto the cloth on his shoulders for support. "Let's go, Umpire."

Slugger wandered off into the back of the ship, where some other Sluggers and Green Gloves waited in formation. Slugger casually slipped in behind a green Slugger and a yellow Green Glove, feeling the plane come to a complete stop.

The troop soon heard the sound of the back latch going up, as sunlight streaked into the plane. Many of the members had to shield their eyes from the intense natural light, before hearing the speakers come on again. "It is now safe to exit the plane! Do our King proud men and Hail Bowser!"

"Hail Bowser!" The cry rang out from everywhere in the ship, indicating that it was time to go. Marching out in groups, it didn't take long for Slugger and Umpire to reach the front. The light was so blinding, just what lay before them?

Slugger glanced back at his worn out but awake sister, who also looked eager to see what Yoshi's Island would look like. In all honesty, Slugger just wanted to hide out in the plane and go back to Bowser's castle, but what kind of soldier would he be? No matter how much he wanted to go back to the familiar, the normal, Slugger had to move on.

He stepped out onto the ramp of the plane, taking his first glance at his and his sister's new home. Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't used these guys in 12 one-shots. Gotta give some love to my bowser baddies. XD Fun fact: Slugger and Umpire were 11 and 5 respectively when they were flown to Yoshi's island to stay there. Such a young age to leave the familiar for a new environment!<strong>

**I hope you guys like it, like always!**


	28. Sorrow

**28. Sorrow**

The sun started to set behind the golden ocean, as the shady Rougeport seemed to sparkle in this moment. A small ship was docked at the port, waiting for its passengers to board. A small crowd had met at the dock to see two passengers off.

Mario and Princess Peach held each other's hands, lightly blushing. It had been a long, tiresome day, but it was time to go back to their kingdom. The crowd that had come to see the two off was all of Mario's partners throughout his adventure.

There was Goombella, who looked melancholy about the whole ordeal. Koops, who had grown into such a koopa throughout their adventure, couldn't help but get teary-eyed. Flurrie had her hands intertwined together, trying to keep herself composed, as Gonzales, Mario's Yoshi partner, had tears coming forth that he tried so desperately to hide. Vivian and Mrs. Mowz looked the most upset that Mario was leaving, as Bobbery just closed his eyes in deep thought.

All in all, it was one sorrowful goodbye.

"We're going to miss you, Mario." Goombella started, starring down at the ground. "You better write back to us, you hear?"

Mario nodded his head, about to speak some last few words of kindness to his friends, when the ship's whistle went off. Everyone eyed the boat, as Toadsworth stuck his head out of the window. "It's time for us to set out, Princess, Master Mario! Anymore time here and we'll be back in the Mushroom Kingdom by morning!"

Mario waved his hand at Toadsworth, signifying that he understood before looking back at his companions. Peach brought her free hand to her chest. "Thank you so much, everyone. We'll never forget your kindness!"

Gonzales, who had been trying to keep his inner feelings to himself to look manlier, burst into tears and ran over to Mario, hugging the plumber. "We're going to miss you, Great Gonzales! G-Go prove your worth over in the Mushroom Kingdom, and smack some bad guys for me!"

Mario, allegedly surprised at first by the outburst, returned the hug with an even warmer one. He then glanced up at his other teammates, before motioning them over as well. It didn't take a lot of coaxing to get the rest to rush over and join the giant hug. Princess Peach reflected on the heart-warming moment, blushing ever more, when then whistle went off again. "Princess!"

She turned to the boat. "Coming, Toadsworth!" Then put a hand on Mario's shoulder. "It's time to go."

Mario got up from the hug, as his partners took a few steps back to let him leave. Why was it so hard to say goodbye? Moving onto the boat, Mario and Princess Peach took each other's hands again as they felt the boat start to go.

The rest of Mario's partners waved as the boat drove off into the sunset, watching one of their best friends leave for good. They stayed there, waving until they couldn't see the boat anymore.

Vivian broke down into a silent sob, as Bobbery went over to comfort her. Koops turned to Goombella, his voice soft. "Do you think we'll ever see Mario again?"

Goombella, who was also trying to conceal her tears at the moment, brushed them quickly aside to turn to Koops. She starred back out into the sunset, as if expecting to see the boat return. "I think so Koops. With a guy like Mario, he's bound to come around again. And we'll be waiting for him, just like he would for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I tried to make this better I'm sorry. ; w ; I feel like this is one of my more bad One-shots, since I don't feel like I set up the situation right. When I wrote this one and the last two one-shots I was really out of it so I'm sorry if they aren't good.<strong>

**I hope you guys at least enjoyed reading it. OTL**


	29. Happiness

**29. Happiness**

"Are you serious? You can't be serious!"

Daisy lightly hit Peach's shoulder, as the two giggled over there latest topic. It was a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and for once there was peace in the air. Taking the opportunity of not-being-kidnapped, Peach called up a few of her friends for a day in Toad Town, which meant in girl-language, shopping.

At the moment Peach and Daisy were in one of the fancier dress stores Toad Town had to offer, as Mario, Luigi and Toad were outside waiting for the Princesses to be done. Peach had a gown in one of her arms that she was set on buying, but at the moment they weren't quiet done and they had someone in the dressing rooms trying on an outfit Peach herself picked out.

"I know right? Who knew high heels could be whittled down into the perfect lock-picking equipment?" Peach browsed one of the racks at the moment, turning to Daisy every so often.

"Man, I wish I knew that when Tatanga kidnapped me." Daisy brushed back some of her hair, looking up at the ceiling. "That guy was pretty intense when it came to making sure I wouldn't escape."

"Well, Bowser doesn't try that hard to keep me locked up." Peach stopped her browsing for a second, turning to Daisy to tell the story. "One time, he 'trapped' me in one of his guest rooms! Can you believe it? Of course I didn't get that offer again after I climbed out through the open window, but can you blame him?"

"Sometimes I wonder how Bowser is even still keeping up with this routine." Daisy nonchalantly waved her hand. "You think by the 60th time he would have realized by now that kidnapping you isn't worth it."

"Well, you know what they say. 70th times the charm." Both girls giggled at the remark, before noticing a figure coming towards them.

She stopped a few feet away, hands together and drawn in front of her body. Her face was blushing like crazy. "So… how do I look?"

Peach and Daisy almost had to rub their eyes to see if what they were observing was actually there. It was Rosalina, there friend who came with them on this shopping spree, now in a short green dress. It ended at her thighs, while a sunflower brooch blossomed from her chest. Spaghetti straps lined her shoulders, while orange hand gloves blissfully covered her hands. Her hair was pulled up in a pigtail with an orange scrunchy, and her crown still sat on her head.

"Oh Rosalina, you look so pretty!" Peach walked around the cosmic Princess, who tensed with Peach being so close.

"You know, I'm not usually one for dresses, but you pull off that look really well." Daisy leaned on the wall behind her, pointing at Rosalina.

Rosalina blushed even more, her shoulders rising in the air. "You think so?"

"Oh, you have to get this ensemble; it's just too beautiful to pass it up. I'll even pay for it." Peach looked at the price tag for a brief second, knowing she could cover it easily.

"What would I wear it for?" Rosalina glanced down at the outfit she was in. True, it felt nice in the mirror in the dressing room, but what could she possibly do with it? Space was cold.

"Oh lots of things!" Peach started counting off of her fingers. "Picnics, summer readings, a quiet tea party in a bed of flowers!" Peach almost looked star-struck with the last one.

Daisy half-heartedly laughed, amused with Peach's enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe you two could start a book-club."

Rosalina glanced at the ground during the discussion, embarrassed a bit to still be in it. "Can I go change now?"

"Oh yes!" Peach ushered Rosalina back over to the dressing room, before walking back over to Daisy. "I'm so glad Rosalina will be getting some more variety to her wardrobe. Blue is very calming, but what Rosalina needs is some lighter colors for the season!"

"Says Ms. Pink." Daisy placed a hand on her hip, pointing at Peach's outfit. "Do you wear anything else besides that color? Out of all the years I've known you, I don't think I've seen you wear anything else but that."

Peach smiled, putting a hand to her chest. "Says Ms. Orange."

Knowing the two were both at fault, they were overcame with a small fit of giggles. Even if the boys were outside enduring the long wait that was clothes shopping, nothing could ruin this happy moment for the Princesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Protip: Avoid getting girls close to clothes stores as much as possible. It's impossible to get them to leave afterwards. (That is with my friends at least) ; w ; <strong>

**Another light-hearted one-shot! Even if I'm not one for shopping, I've been really itching to do some up here, but it's hard with no car. OTL**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**


	30. Under the Rain

**30. Under the Rain**

"Uh, Daisy? You sure this is safe?"

"What? Are you kidding? Peach and I did this all the time when we were kids!"

Luigi reluctantly looked to Daisy, before back at the track before him. Him, Peach, Mario, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad and Toadette were all armed with scooters on top of a steep drop onto a road that eventually ended with a giant pool of mud. Oh, and it was also raining Goombas and Koopas.

"I'm going with my brother on this one." Mario dreadfully joined in. Not that this didn't look fun… well… ok it looked very dangerous. Especially with the hard rain coming down on them and onto the track, making it a heck of a lot more slippery.

"Aw come on Mario, where's your courage?" Peach smiled to the short plumber next to her. "It's not that bad, and the mud is nice and soft if you do go too far."

"Less talk, more extreme!" Wario yelled out, as Waluigi shook his head greedily in agreement.

Daisy, who wasn't too thrilled those two were invited, glanced down at the track in front of her. "Alright guys! The closet one to the end without falling into the mud, wins! Everyone scooter up!"

And so the 8 of them got onto their scooters, letting the vehicles bump into a wooden plank that was set up to make sure no one started early. Yoshi stood at the edge of the road, holding the string that would take the plank down, as paramedics were on standby in case something did go wrong.

"On your marks!" Everyone gripped the handles of their scooters, determination setting in.

"Get set!" Thunder boomed in the distance with a flash of lightning, scaring Luigi out of his motivation. "Uh, Daisy?"

"Go!"

But before Luigi could go into further detail on why this was a horrible idea, the plank in front of them was pulled away. Gravity did the rest of the work, pulling the racers down the steep slope and onto the road.

So far Mario was in the lead, but Peach was quickly gaining. Wario and Waluigi were pedaling to get farther ahead, as Toad and Toadette cruised side by side.

Luigi, knowing this was a terrible idea, braked the second he hit the ground, stopping him 40 feet from the beginning. Daisy turned back and noticed this, shouting out. "You braked too early Luigi! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Daisy turned back to see the racers, when something unexpected happened. One of those flashes of lightning dispersed into the ground feet before Mario and Peach, prompting them to serve madly to the side to avoid being electrocuted.

This caused both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the road. Wario and Waluigi noticed this too late, ramming into the two of them as Toad, Toadette and Daisy all ended up the same. Thanks to the rain as well, the pile of people and scooters kept going, until they all plopped right off the edge of the road and into the mud.

Luigi rushed over to the edge, crouching to look over and see his friends all stuck in the mud. Wario and Waluigi head's were spinning from the sudden impact, as Toad and Toadette were stuck in the mud the worst. Peach and Mario looked to each other glumly, just as Daisy's head came up from the mud for air.

"You guys ok?!" Luigi yelled down, just as the toad paramedics arrived to help the others get out.

Daisy cupped her hands together. "We're fine! Whoo, what a rush! Just like old times, right Peach?" Daisy glanced at her best-friend, who grinned and nodded her head. "Aw man, you might have won this round Luigi, but mark my words! I'm totally going to be the farthest in round 2!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Mario Party 7. I loved the whole idea that you could play with up to 8 friends in there other mode, and this was one of my favorite minigames from that part. <strong>

**Whether it's a sunny day, raining like no tomorrow or snow everywhere, you have to gauge how far you've gone and be the closest one to the edge without going over. What isn't there to love about that? : 3**

**Poor Luigi, I don't think he can take Round 2!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and don't take a note from the Mario gang when it comes to safe party games! :P**


	31. Flowers

**31. Flowers**

To say Fawful was hurt was a grave understatement.

The young-adult of a bean bean arm's were strung up in a make-shift pulley system to keep them elevated, as his feet were bandaged just as badly as his arms. Bandages hid his giant black cowlick on his head, as his glasses laid on the bed next to him, damaged and broken. Don't' even ask how this happened; just know that Fawful's newest hover board had a grave miscalculation when it came to the test flight.

Emerald sat next to his bed in a chair she had brought from the bar, as she scanned his body with her wand.

"Be hurrying up." Fawful spat out, his eyes starring dully at the horribly blurry dark ceiling of his room.

"Hey, you want to do my job?" Emerald stopped her work for a second, eyeing Fawful.

"Lord Fawful does not have the keeping of you around for the company of sympathy. Now do as Lord Fawful says and have the curing of me."

Emerald, tired of his uncaring tone, only needed to poke his arm to get her point across. The Bean bean yelped in pain. "Ok, ok! Lord Fawful asks with a Please that has much sympathy!"

"That's better." Emerald went back to her wand, running the magical item over Fawful's body, inches above his skin. When that was done, she looked at the cracked orb in her wand. "Hm."

"Well?"

"Yup, you basically broke everything."

"Lord Fawful had the knowing of that already! Be curing me!" Fawful would have squirmed, but that would have caused way too much pain, which wasn't worth the dramatic effort.

"Cure you?" Emerald's eyes looked like they were chuckling at Fawful's predicament. "As much as I would love to, I remember a certain bean bean knocking my wand out of my hands during his explosive impact with the ground and cracking it. I'm not curing anything until I get a new orb."

"How's he doing?" Lima entered the room, carrying a pot with some brightly colorful flowers in it and a few other things. She glanced to Emerald while setting everything but the pot down on a table, who seemed too happy with this situation.

"Oh, he's doing just dapper. He'll be fine once Midbus returns from that run for some 1-ups and max mushrooms."

"We live under a town full of mushrooms, how are we constantly out?" Lima eyed Emerald, who by then had gotten up from her seat.

She shrugged. "Maybe it's because our 'Lord' keeps using them as cooking ingredients."

"Mushrooms have the versatility for many dishes that give Lord Fawful the title 'best cook'!"

"I'm sure you're very happy with that title now." Emerald locked eyes with Lima, looking as though she'd burst into laughter at any moment. "I'll leave you two alone."

Emerald then proceeded to leave the room, Lima taking Emerald's seat. Fawful couldn't meet her eyes. "I know you make mistakes Fawful, but I never saw it that off before. Is something up?"

"It is having the nothing."

"Fawful."

Fawful glanced over in Lima's general direction. Her usual, sassy and confident stride was gone, now replaced with a worried and concerned composure. Her grip on her pot seemed to tighten.

Fawful puffed out a breath of air. "Lord Fawful has had the feeling of being 'useless' for a few weeks."

"Useless? You're joking, right?" Lima eyed Fawful, as if the notion of what he said was preposterous. "You're the leader of our group! I mean sure, we've fallen back on hard times, and there was the time you died…" Lima cleared her throat at the notion, not making eye contact before continuing. "But I mean you're Lord Fawful! You took over two kingdoms in one week! You just lost your mojo is all."

"I have the guessing." Fawful still seemed blue, which caused Lima to stare down at her pot.

She smiled a bit when an idea came into her head. "Want to see something I've been working on?"

Before Fawful could turn the only part of his body that wasn't brutally damaged in the explosion, Lima had gotten up and moved beside his bed. She took a seat next to his bandaged feet, outstretching her pot. Fawful squinted his eyes, trying to see the contents of Lima's show-and-tell. "Flowers? That is having nothing new or impressive to Lord Fawful."

Just when Fawful thought he couldn't get anymore bored, something jutted out of the flowers that he couldn't identify and snapped at his nose. He yelped in pain again, instinctively moving his arms to try and get the thing off. Bad idea.

The bean bean was screaming in agony from his horrible mistake, as Lima grabbing the item and yanked it off of Fawful's nose. "Bad flower! What did I tell you about biting people I didn't tell you to harm!"

Fawful, trying to get over his agonizing pain, squinted again to try and get the picture clear in his mind. The flowers were still there, but there middles looked like the head of piranha plants. "What did you have the doing to Lord Fawful?!"

"It's just a bite, Fawful." Lima said deadpanned, before focusing back on her plant. Sure enough, the plant was part Flower, part Piranha plant. "I've been doing some plant gene crossing in my spare time. I call them Piranha flowers! I was thinking these guys could come in handy later if I perfect their charts to have the tall and big gene."

She stroked the purple one's head, which moved to try and get more of the petting. The other Piranha flowers looked hungrily at Lima's fingers, wanting the attention. The green one actually tried snapping at her finger, which Lima responded with a small flick back. "No. Bad Piranha flower."

"They are having the stupidity of ideas." Fawful rolled his eyes to such a ludicrous idea.

Lima put a hand on her hip, hurt by the insult. "You're just upset because it bit you."

"I am having the upset because I am having the no mobility of arms or legs!" Fawful sighed, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "I am useless!"

Lima pointed a finger at Fawful, but the bean bean couldn't tell without his glasses. He did tell the tone though; authoritative and pissed. "You're not useless Fawful; get that through your thick, egotistical skull. Honestly, you're like a whining baby right now. 'Oh no, I'm a genius and I lead my own group, out-passed my mentor by miles and took over two kingdoms. But now I'm not King of all and my life sucks.'"

Lima got up from her seat on the bed. "Sometimes I wonder if you think about anyone else in that selfish mind of yours."

Fawful turned his head to watch Lima leave. His face was red, yelling after her. "Lo-Lord Fawful does not have the selfish, or the thickness of the skull! It is you who has the selfishness!"

Frustrated, upset and really should be on pain-killers, Fawful tried to relax on his bed, steaming. By then Emerald entered the room, glancing out to see Lima go down the hall. "Jeez Fawful, what did you say now?"

"Are you having the cure now?" Fawful growled. He was in no mood for company at the moment.

Emerald walked over to his bed, placing something on his face. He resisted at first, but realized it was another pair of glasses. "I found these in your lab. I'll take my thanks later."

Fawful blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the room once again. Emerald then grabbed something else, showing it to Fawful. "This might also help."

Fawful glanced in Emerald's direction, his eyes widening when he realized what she held. A Max Mushroom!

"Is Midb-" Fawful stopped when the thing was stuffed into his mouth. He chewed on the mushroom, feeling his arms, head and legs starting to ache less.

"No, that was actually on the table next to you. Might want to look over there sometime chief." And with that Emerald left the room. "Call if you need something else."

Fawful finished swallowing the mushroom, confused on the ordeal. On his table? Fawful ran out of his pile of mushrooms a week ago. He turned his head over to the table, his eyes softening on what he saw.

Where the mushroom originally sat was a card next to the spot reading, 'Get better soon dude' and Lima's potted Piranha Plants. They snapped at the air every so often, but that's not what Fawful was concerned about.

He turned his head back at the ceiling, feeling himself blushing a bit. She always knew how to fire him up, but also knew how to help him up when he tripped and fell over his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Asdfghjkl don't hate me. I had to write another I'm sorry. OTL<strong>

**Not much to say on this one, but I can tell you that the next one-shot has a new OC in it. If you don't care for them, skip them, you know the drill. : P**

**I hope you guys like this one, and I'm going to go sit in a corner now. **


	32. Night

**32. Night**

The waxing moon hanged high above the silent world, whereas the skies were exciting and noisy. A figure flew through the night skies on a broom, holding on with one hand as the other held onto their big, white witches' hat so as to not be blown off. Gaining speed behind the mysterious figure was Kamek on his broom, while Mario flew next to him with his winged cap.

"Get back here you thief!" Kamek yelled, whipping out his wand as he fired some blasts at the figure.

The figure just giggled, noticing the charges as they dodged the blasts. In return the figure brought out their own wand, aiming it behind it and fired a streak of purple flames. Kamek and Mario swerved to not be burned, returning to their original spots in the sky when the flames dispersed.

Mario pulled out his hammer, string attached to not lose the weapon, as he swung it forward. The figure, noticing the careening hammer, put up a shield, knocking the hammer back towards it owner. Mario didn't have enough time to dodge, impacting with the hammer straight on. He fumbled in the sky, grabbing Kamek's broom to keep in the air, making Kamek swerve a bit with the new weight. "Hey! No free rides!"

"I just need a second." Mario, regaining his composure, threw himself back into the sky as his cap took over again. He glanced to Kamek. "Look, she both stole something that we need to get back, so how about we work together?"

"Peh, I'll do that when it's necessary. I can still take her without your help." Just as Kamek said that, the giggle rang back through the eerie skies. The figure suddenly fizzled, before splitting into three copies of itself. The three chuckled before taking off in different directions; one down, and the other two left and right.

"Split up!" Kamek went for the one diving-bombing for the ground, as Mario went for the left one. Since that copy had split to the side, it was easy for Mario to catch up with a simple straight turn. He was soon cruising next to the potential actual copy, seeing her short, curly brunette hair and brown eyes. Her big white dress fluttered in the wind, as the end of her dress was purple that curled upwards. Her dress ended up top with two straps that tied behind her neck, leaving the arms open for a long sleeved shirt with big ends and switched between white and purple. "Alright Emily, end of the line!"

Mario grabbed at Emily, but was greeted to a giggle when Emily went through his hands. He flew back a few feet, watching as the fake Emily disappeared from his eyes. Knowing this, he quickly spotted the one going right as he sped after that one.

Kamek lined up his shot, firing a few more spells in his copy's direction. This Emily stood up on its broom, turning back to show the old magikoopa its big grin before firing unleashing vertical purple waves that cut into the ground. Kamek swerved from side to side, dodging the waves so as to not get chopped in half as he gained speed on the copy. He went for the wrist, but wasn't surprised when his hand went through. The second fake Emily giggled, disappearing before his eyes like the other one.

Noticing the last one making off with Mario on its tail, Kamek rose back up into the sky to greet the actual copy. This Emily had both of her feet on one side of her broom, holding her hat from blowing off like before. "Aw come on you two! I thought at least one of you would have gone after the real copy!"

"Give back the jewel you stole, Emily!" Mario yelled out.

"Hm, nope! Sorry boys, I need this jewel and claw for a special occasion!" By then the three were crossing over the Oho Ocean, boarding the Mushroom Kingdom and Bean Bean kingdom. Kamek and Mario paid no mind to the crossing point, but things suddenly got interesting when Emily sky-bombed down for the rapid waves.

Kamek and Mario followed, gaining altitude on her fast. Emily turned back and just laughed. "Let's call it a draw for now! Until next time!"

Her image started to flicker, before disappearing completely. Both of them were equally startled at this revelation, before smashing into the cold waters. Mario gasped for air, his hat wingless and his body freezing, as Kamek soon surfaced as well. He held his soaking wet broom, before angrily throwing it aside. "I should have known!"

"What do you think she needed that stuff for?" Unbeknownst to the both of them, the actual Emily peeked out at the Ocean several miles from her actual location. She had casted an invisible spell on herself after deploying her copy spell, silently slipping away from the two to go back home. She shook her head with a smile, before homing in on a certain haunted woods. She dove down into the trees, slowing to a stop to get off of her broom. Her brown combat boots hidden under her white dress crushed the dead grass beneath her, as she looked to an old haunted mansion.

"Probably for her own personal gain." Emily entered the dead mansion, looking to and fro before going deeper into the creaking building. She quickly found the stairway to the basement, quickening her pace to the bottom.

"Yeah, but a jewel and a claw? What does she need those for?" Reaching the basement, Emily made sure her appearance didn't look so winded before going to the last door in the decimated hallway.

"Trust me; spells call for the most random ingredients."

"True. I still don't get why she serves him though."

"Hm? You mean-"

"I'm back, your highness." Emily entered the room, going through a small satchel she had attached to a brown rope that hung loosely around her waist. She pulls out the pink jewel and the old claw, walking over to her King.

The spirit king seemed to be occupied with something at the moment, before hearing Emily's voice. He turned to her greedily. "Do you have the items?"

Emily plucked each item from her hand, showing them off to King Boo. "One rose quartz jewel, handled with gentle care. And one golden claw from a greedy hand." She then deposited them into his eager stubs. "I still don't get why you needed these things. You usually don't send me out for ingredients."

"Oh trust me Emily, these items in question will become very important in time." King Boo then looked up to what he was working on, a giant picture frame. This looked different than the one Mario was trapped inside though, bigger, with several different items fused into the frame. King Boo couldn't help but grin. "It's only a matter of time…"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my second to last OC, since I do know I have one more to show later on. Anyways, much like Lima and Emerald, Emily was one of the three original characters I created back when I was a small girl. She didn't really go through a lot of change throughout the years since Emily was supposed to be a reflection of myself in the Mushroom world. However, when I was doing this one-shot challenge I knew that had to change, so I wiped away her backstory completely and this is her new story now, with very little connected back to me. I hope you guys like this one-shot and character!<strong>

**Name: Emily Decoffski**

**Age: 30**

**Species: Human**

**Emily grew up in middle class with her mom and dad. She had a nice home, great friends, everything a child wanted. But Emily sought more, and her parent's willingness to get her whatever she wanted made her spoiled and greedy. One day she tested her luck out by trespassing into Boo Mansion, aiming to steal a few magical items for personal gain. She would have succeeded to, if she wasn't the worst thief ever and got caught. **

**Taken to be tortured and then unjustly game over-ed for her crimes, King Boo was going to do so when he felt an untapped dark magical core inside Emily. Upon further study, it was revealed that one of her ancestors was one of the few humans who blindly followed King boo during his era, becoming a sinister cult for evil and were taught the now extinct boo magic. **

**Eager to have a following again, King Boo kept Emily locked inside the mansion, where she was forced to swear allegiance to the ghost king if she ever wanted to see her family and friends again. Even when she did, King Boo wouldn't allow her to return home, and taught her the magic that he taught her ancestor so long ago. **

**Emily, who resented her captor and tried many times to escape, eventually became enraptured by the magic King Boo was teaching her, and decided to stay on her own free will to learn as much as she could. It was a brutal and unhappy child-hood, but Emily soon matured and became King Boo's advisor the second she became an adult. Almost a decade later, King Boo had gotten the news of Boolossus capture in the Mushroom Kingdom, so the two and the boos packed their bags and left for the Kingdom. **

**Even after the fiasco of Luigi's mansion, King boo rebuilt the mansion he had constructed as Luigi and Mario's graves, now using it as a base of operations. Emily usually isn't called in for big jobs from the King, so she is usually seen either stealing stuff for a new spell or potion, or just trying to relax with her violin in the woods. She also leaves the kingdom often to return back to her home kingdom and see her parents from time to time, who are still alive to this day.**

**Devious, chill and cunning, Emily is perfectly fine with either hanging out or frying those she comes in contact with. She may appear relaxed and on her own schedule, but Emily is just another wandering, lonesome soul that yearns for interaction with others that she never got as a child. **


	33. Expectations

**33. Expectations**

The big blue sky seemed peaceful this time around, as a young koopa girl waits outside of a small elementary school near the outskirts of Koopa Village. She swings her feet idly in the air as she sits on a blocked pipe that once ran to other parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long red-hair was put in a pony tail for this occasion, as she wore a green shirt underneath her shell with pink pants and blue tennis shoes. She sketches something quickly in her notebook, glancing up here and there to see if class had gotten out without her knowing.

A bell rings in the distance, signifying the school day over, as the doors to the school burst open. Several koopas in training robes ran out from the building towards home, as the koopa girl gets off of her seat. She waits for the last koopa to come out, who was in no hurry to rush home. In fact, he looked miserable, his over-sized blue magikoopa robes sagging over his small and frail body, as his hat kept covering his eyes. Big, thick framed glasses hide his small, innocent black eyes.

"Another rough day?" The koopa girl wraps an arm around her best friend. He looks away, giving a soft sniffle when she realizes that he had been crying. Concerned, she looks up at the sky for a second, before looking back at him with a smile. "Want to go to the fort?"

The young magikoopa brings an arm up to wipe his nose, nodding his head. She smiles, wrapping her arm tighter around his shoulders as the two walked opposite of where the village laid and into the forest. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, pushing back tree branches and shrubs, before they entered a small clearing. The girl smiled. "Here we are!"

Standing before them, if you could call it standing, was a poorly constructed structure that was the two's fort. It was shaped to resemble one of Prince Morton's forts, though it was created from splintery wood and had no walls. The top had a some-what sturdy floor to stand on, with another piece of wood hammered into one of the sides to hold a white flag with the words, 'K and K's Impenetrable fort!' painted on each side and with 'impenetrable' spelled about as good as a 10 year old can spell it. Half of a pipe made for the perfect slide, which the two propped up against the side for fast evacuation, as well as a ladder in order to get up to the top. Inside the lower part of the fort was a chest filled with slingshots, pellets, balloons to be filled with water, tanooki leaves, and other items in case any threats came to take their fort.

In a nutshell, the thing was a safety hazard waiting to happen, but the two kids didn't care. They spent month after month coming out there to make their own place, and even if it looked terrible, it was perfect in their eyes.

The girl ran into the bottom of the fort, opening up the chest as she rummaged through the items. "It's my turn to be the ruler!"

The magikoopa kid just stood where his friend left him, watching without a care as she came back out with a paper crown on her head and a towel draped behind her. "All bow before the mighty Queen!"

She then ran over to her friend, putting a bucket over his big hat and head, while giving him a toy sword to wield. "And her valiant knight, Sir Kamek!"

Kamek took the bucket off of his head, starring at the bottom of the empty plastic container. "I don't feel like dress-up today, Katie."

"Aw come on Kamek, pretend play always cheers you up!" When Kamek's frown didn't change, Katie changed tactics. She ran back over to the fort, grabbing some more items from there chest as she climbed up the ladder. "Hey Kamek!"

The magikoopa looked up to the top of their fort, as Katie ducked down behind there foot-tall banister. She brought up her hands, holding a plushy dragon and princess. "Terrible news! A dragon has kidnapped Princess Pomegranate!"

Katie then proceeded to make some noises for the dragon, shaking the plushy as she brought the hands of the princess to her mouth. "Oh no! If only a knight could save me!"

She looked up from her act, hoping that that cheered Kamek up. Her hope flew south for the winter though when she instead found Kamek sitting on the ground, his back to her. He had his knees to his chest, drawing something in a patch of dirt next to them.

Katie set down the plushies, going over to the slide as she got herself back on solid ground. She walked over to where Kamek sat, before sitting down next to him. "It was Mr. Koopert again, wasn't it."

"I didn't get the spell right." Kamek muttered through his robes. He didn't look at Katie, continuing his drawing of a bunch of happy, evil looking people and one, small sad person. "I tried and I tried, but nothing came. They all just laughed at me again, and I was sent to the corner with the hat for not doing what Mr. Koopert wanted."

Katie let out an irritated huff, looking up at the forest. "You know that guy is just a big meanie head, right? You shouldn't let him get to you."

"It's not just that though." Kamek buried his face in his robes, trying to hide his oncoming tears. "Everyone expects me to be this great Magikoopa, but I haven't done anything right! Even my mom and dad are starting to wonder if I just wasn't born with magic."

Kamek tried his best to conceal his sobs, but the poor little magikoopa had been bottling it up for so long that it was hard to keep it inside him any longer. Just when he thought things were as bad as they could get, he heard Katie speak again. "Rise, Kamek."

Kamek buried his face deeper into his big robes. "Katie, I said I didn't want to play!" Out of all the times Katie could be inconsiderate, this was probably the worst.

"Kamek!"

The small magikoopa uncurled from his ball-like state, about to angrily yell at his only friend for being rude. His voice caught though when he noticed Katie standing before him, the paper crown and towel in hand. "Rise, Kamek!"

Kamek did as he was told, getting on his shaky feet. "Now get on one knee."

Again Kamek did as he was told; not following what Katie was up to. She took a deep breath, before setting the paper crown down. She took the towel into her hands, wrapping it around Kamek's neck loosely. "I, Katie the magnificent and overall best Queen ever, do hereby give up my title to my great and super-awesome knight, Kamek!"

She then took the crown, taking Kamek's hat off of his head before placing the crown on instead. He readjusted the crown, before feeling Katie take one of his arms. "Do you swear to protect this fort from the dangers that lurk beyond the forest?"

"What are you doing, Katie?" Kamek raised an eyebrow to Katie's questionable motive, but he knew well enough to leave best alone.

"Do you?!"

"Uh, yes!"

Katie smiled, "And do you, Kamek, swear to watch over this fort and the citizens that dwell inside?"

"I do…?"

Katie's smile got bigger. "And last, but not least, do you swear to keep the fun and joy that comes with this fort alive, and to make sure no bullies find it?"

"I do!"

Katie, grinning, raised his arm into the air, as if the two were addressing a giant crowd. "Then I give you King Kamek, ruler of the fort and best Magikoopa ever!"

The silent noises that came with playing in a forest filled the two young one's ears. Katie let go of Kamek's arm, as he looked to it questionably. "Katie, why did you do that? It's not my turn to be King this week."

Katie folded her arms contently, as if the question was rather silly to her. "I gave you a new purpose. I expect you to keep and watch over this fort like you've been doing with me till the end of time!"

Katie then started walking back to the fort, stopping to turn back and see her friend still standing there awkwardly. "Well? You coming, your highness?"

Kamek just stood there, taking in the new information. A big grin soon found its way onto his face, and triumphantly Kamek ran over to the fort. He brandished the toy sword he still kept from earlier. "I am King Kamek, ruler of the fort!"

"And I am your trusty and cute knight, Katie!" By then Katie had placed the bucket on her head, grabbing a toy Yoshi from the chest full of toys to gallantly ride into battle.

For hours the two played like this in their home away from home, saving the structure from the evils of dragons and the occasional bird that dared to sit on one of the ledges. This went well into the evening, before both of them got tired and called it a day.

Katie was the first to leave, saying her goodbyes but promising to meet him at the fort tomorrow for another adventure filled day. Kamek excitedly waved her off, staying behind to put away his kingly accessories then head home himself.

He took off the blanket and folded it before putting it back in the chest. He was about to remove the crown when he remembered something. Going quickly but remembering to be thorough, Kamek gave the fort a once over, checking to make sure the wooden death-trap was in tip-top shape before going back inside.

He held the crown in his hands, remembering Katie's words from earlier. If being a Magikoopa didn't work out, at least he knew that that wasn't his only expectation now. He was going to be the best King there was and make Katie proud.

* * *

><p><strong>After all these posts, I hereby give you guys a one-shot with Katie, the alive version! : D Even though she doesn't have a long run with Kamek in his life-time, the stuff she does do while she's alive greatly impacted the old man to be the stubborn, egotistical and all-powerful magikoopa he is today. <strong>

**Man, this one-shot really reminds me of when I was a kid. I never built a fort (don't ask how it's even standing for these two, it's a mystery. ._.) but I remember going to a wooden playground and just having the best time with my brothers. The time when playing pretend was acceptable and when child-like innocence was a thing.**

**Kamek never became a King, but we all know he turned out alright in the end. : )**

**I hope you guys love this about as much as I did writing it, and we're one third of the way done! Whoot whoot! Let's just hope I can keep this momentum for the next 67. OTL**


	34. Stars

**34. Stars**

"We got more wishes coming in!"

A star cries out to the other star workers, who look up for a second to hear the news before continuing their work. This was mostly the process of Star Road; Wishes came in from the world below, where they were listened in on by Stars and undergo questioning. If the wish is pure and worthy, than it is turned into a wishing star, which is then sent back to the Mushroom World to be granted.

Several stars glided to and fro on the giant yellow star, workers assigned to grab wishes from the ever-growing pile to be taken to stations were other stars heard the wishes and determined if they were pure enough. Several clouds hanged low near the giant star, as guards were set up in case anyone tried to ruin the wish-making process or intruded on sacred grounds.

"So as you can see, Grand Eldstar, things have been running smoothly for the last century." One of the guards gestured to Star Road behind him, before looking back to his guests.

Eldstar looked over at the busy stars with their non-stop work, as he put a stub to his long, white mustache. "It seems so! What do you think, Skolar?"

Eldstar glanced over to his companion that accompanied him to the Road, as the purple star sat at the edge of the cloud the three were on. He had an empty book in his stub, in which he viciously wrote down facts and information. He looked up from his work for a few seconds. "Hm? Ah yes! Star Road seems just like it was the last time we came here!"

He then goes back to his work, mumbling to himself. "However, the lower point seems to be radiating less than the others. I should cover that in my 423rd volume on the culture of Star life."

The two overheard Skolar's mumblings, with Eldstar shaking his head. "Are you redoing your book again? It's about up to date as it can be!"

"Are you joking?" Skolar closed his book, getting up to float over to the guard and Grand Star. "I wrote that out-dated article practically 2 years ago! Things have changed, Eldstar, and it is my duty to share these news findings to the world below us!"

"I actually enjoyed your last book, knowledgeable Skolar." The guard spoke up, which got the attention of the two very old stars.

Skolar's eyes seemed to beam, as he patted the guard's head. "Ah, a fellow Scholar! Tell me boy, what's your name?"

Eldstar extended a stub in the guard's direction. "Skolar, this is Geno**. **He greeted us at the entrance to Star Road, remember?"

Skolar sharply glanced to Eldstar, as if the information was new to him. "Hm? He did? My apologizes, I sometimes get wrapped up in my studies."

The guard shrugged. "It's fine. We're happy to be having two of the High Council come grace Star Road with their presence."

"And we're very honored to be able to enjoy such a magical place." Just then the clouds above the stars erupted with sounds of thunder. All of the stars stopped their work, looking up at the sky in question.

The three turned to the sky as well. "That's odd. Rain doesn't reach this hi-"

Before Eldstar could finish his observation, something huge blasted its way down from the sky and through the clouds. The stars dropped everything, dashing away for safety but were unable to escape in time. The giant object in question smashed into Star Road, creating a blinding light. With the horrible sound of something cracking, the object continued its fall, while Star Road was no more. Giant chunks of the wish-making place scattered across the sky before transforming into 7 small stars and falling down towards the planet.

"Great Stars above! Star Road!" Eldstar proclaimed, before noticing the other falling star people. The blast knocked most of them out cold, causing them to fall from the sky and towards the world below. The guard kicked in, leaping from their posts to fall at an intense rate to grab the workers, including Geno.

He fell the farthest, going after one female star who had broken one of her stubs from being too close to the impact. She screamed for her life, figuring this was it just as Geno swooped underneath her and stopped her fall. "You're ok!"

Making sure the injured area wasn't dangling from the star's body; Geno brought her back up to the sky where the others waited. The rest of the guard had rescued the other stars that had fallen, as paramedics arrived on the scene.

Geno floated over to a few of them, making sure the girl was going to be taken care of. She soft eyes glistened from the tears she had during her fall. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He then turned to the two Grand stars, who were being swarmed with other star people that demanded answers on what just happened.

"Stars! Settle down!" Eldstar tried to fend them off, but the crowd was getting too panicky at the moment. Skolar floated in front of Eldstar, stubs up. "The High Council is on this mishap! We will get back to you all when further details are found! Until then, I shall try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities!"

He then motioned for Eldstar to get out of there, who took it gladly. He floated away from the crowd, glancing back in silent thanks to Skolar. "Grand Eldstar?"

The old star turned to the voice, noticing it was Geno. He looked like a mixture of confusion, fright and anger. "What was that just now?"

"I don't know, and I fear it's nothing small." Eldstar and Geno both floated over to the edge of the clouds, peering down to see if they could locate the source of the trouble. They were too far up to see anything, so in exploration the two took off to get lower to the ground.

It didn't take long for the two to get down into the atmospheric level of Mushroom World, where they found the item in question. It was a giant sword, now resting in Bowser's castle as the skies were a red hue with dark clouds.

Geno starred at the scene, clearly upset. "This is the thing that destroyed Star Road? _The_ Star Road?! Does it not know what will happen when no wishes can be granted?!"

"I don't think it cares either way." Eldstar looked as though he was pondering something. Geno turned to the great star in guidance.

"What do we do?"

"I have to return to Star Haven and gather more details on this new fellow and why it took out Star Road. You however..." Eldstar took the guard's shoulders, looking the star in his eyes. "I know this is a lot to ask, but you must go to the world below and try to retrieve the Star Pieces. You won't be alone in your journey for long, I can assure you that. If you don-"

"I'll do it." Eldstar let go of the star, as the burning determination in Geno's eyes set in. "I won't let you, or the High Council down. It was my duty to watch over Star Road, and now I feel indebt to help bring it home."

Eldstar just smiled to the young star, bowing his head in respect. "Then I wish you luck on your journey. We will be watching over you on your adventure, and shall try to support you when we can. I'll send someone to inform you when I have more information on the situation at hand."

Geno bowed his head back. "Thank you."

Knowing that the Star Pieces were in good hands, Eldstar left for the heavens again, leaving little Geno to float in the air, high above the innocent world. He looked at the giant blue world below him. He had never left Star Haven before, nor even dreamt of what it was like down below.

Taking a deep breath, even though he had no need for something like that, Geno started his descent down to the land of the living, his big adventure just beginning.

_And when the giant sword struck down into Bowser's castle, shaking the world in fear, a small twinkle in the night descended from the Heavens, to save our humble land. _

* * *

><p><strong>Another Geno one-shot, hurray! It took me like 10 minutes just to find the symbols to spell his name, and even then bleeping fanfiction won't give me the satisfaction to put it up. Thanks. *Slow clap* <strong>

**Anyways, the last part in italics is what I assumed would be written in an old book somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom that tells about this adventure. I just loved the opening to Super Mario RPG, where after the sword strikes into Bowser's castle, a small star floats down from the heavens towards the land. It's super awesome. X3**

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this enlightening one-shot, and go find your inner hero! **


	35. Hold My Hand

**35. Hold My Hand**

The bean bean kingdom around Halloween time was nothing short of spectacular. The oil lamps around the town were decorated with paper bats, while Jack-O-Lanterns lined every house and every cobblestone street. The castle was a glow with candles and decorations, but by far the most jumping place in the whole kingdom was at a certain pub.

The music was loud and obnoxious, but that's how the partiers liked it. Inside the brick building were nearly a hundred young people, all dancing to the beat of the catchiest songs during their time. Several different species came to this adults-only party, from the actual citizens of the smile-induced kingdom all the way to the Penguins from the snow-capped mountains. Almost everyone was in costume, with big burly koopas dressed to save a damsel in distress, while the fairest of the bunch got to live their dreams of being a princess.

Two young girls made their way through the crowd, wearing matching Witch outfits with the colors of their eyes, hair and outfits being the only different thing about them. How these orange and purple haired young ones got into the party is a mystery, but eventually they pass two young women at the bar.

"Come on Kammy, I can stop whenever!" A younger Cackletta stubbornly looked to her best friend, who glared at her back. She wore a revealing short red dress with horns and a tail, fish stockings and ruby red heels, as her short, curly black hair drooped in front of her stoned face.

"You had enough to drink tonight, Cacky! Remember that you have a class to teach tomorrow at the Hooniversity!" Kammy was dressed in a more revealing dark angle's costume, with a fuzzy black halo strapped to her long, black hair, black wings and silver high heels. Her purple eyes glistened in the moment, thanks to her perfect eyesight no less. The two were young, beautiful and eye candy to almost all of the men that they wanted to take advantage of back in their prime. Smart, sexy and powerful, now that was a life worth living.

"Who cares about work? Those little brats don't listen anyways." Cackletta eyes lit up when a bartender started to come her way, but Kammy quickly eyed the bean bean before he could even get close.

"Keep walking!" The bar tender did as he was told, bringing his hands up in defense and left quickly to not upset the Magikoopa anymore.

Cackletta reared her angry face at Kammy. "Kammy, stop treating me like a child!"

"I'll stop treating you like one when you get sober again!"

"Hello ladies~." Kammy and Cackletta turned to the suave voice, both giving off a strong vibe of not caring. Standing before them was a short man with curly black hair, wearing a purple robe with black trimmings at the bottom, and a black cape that covered his arms and crowned around his neck. A red banner trimmed in white with a big X at the bottom sat comfortably in the middle of his robe, which was tied off around his waist. He held a silver staff in his white gloved hands, tricked out with all sorts of buttons and an antenna at the end. His face changed from interested to disgusted the second the two women looked his way "Oh. It's you two."

"What do you want, Tucker? Can't you see we have better things to do?" Kammy placed a hand on her hip, brushing her hair behind her back.

Tucker stomped a foot on the ground, obviously tired of the girls calling him that. "Don't call me that! It's Grodus!"

"Whatever freak. What are you even supposed to be anyways?" Kammy checked out Grodus up and down with her intense eyes.

"I think he's supposed to be a tricked out candy wrapper." Cackletta slurred, before laughing at her own joke. Kammy joined in, watching as Grodus' face went to an even brighter shade of red.

"It's not a costume! It's my newest outfit for when I take over this pathetic world!" The more Grodus thought of his idea, the bigger and more insane his smile got. "Just think, one day this ignorant world will be under my rule, my reign! A world made by me, about me, and for me! Gaack Gack Gack!" He then proceeded to hunch over and coughed a few times, hitting his chest in a vain attempt to stop the coughs. "Augh! I hate it when that happens!"

"Getting a bit too excited, aren't you?" Kammy starred down at the short human with contempt in her eyes. "How would you even take over this world? Talk the royals over to handing you there lands?"

"O-Or!" Cackletta lifted her head from resting it on the bar table a few minutes ago, her eyes wild and care-free. "He could try to talk them to death!"

"Already said that, Cacky. Man are you out of it."

"You're the one out of it!" Cackletta pointed a wobbly finger at Kammy, who just pushed it away in annoyance.

"How your voices irritate me." Grodus readjusted his cape, pulling on his gloves to make them tighter. "Anyways, I might have found two outsiders who claim of a lost prophecy that would unleash an unholy demon upon the lands. If you two are willing to cooperate and follow my every order, I could use a few witches on my quest to find this foretold map to the Palace of Shadows."

"Excuse me?" Kammy pointed a sharp fingernail at Grodus, getting it close to his nose. "First off, we're not witches! We're sorcerers, get it right! Second, there's no way we'd help some loser like you chase after some dirt-cheap prophecy! Find some less intelligent Magikoopas to do your dirty work!"

"Hmph! I figured as much. Never trust a witch when there is technology to be had." Grodus twirled his staff in his hands idly, while his eyes burned with fury. "Just so you know, when I do take over this worthless land, I'll remember this chat we had earlier."

"I hope you do, flesh-sack! Now get out of our sights!" Grodus turned around with a flourish, glancing back one last time to glare daggers before leaving. Kammy sighed, shaking her head. "What a freak."

She then turned back to Cackletta, who surprisingly had another drink in her hands and talking to another human. "Sooo, how often does your friend come around?"

"Not often actually. He usually isn't one for parties, but I coaxed him out to this one in the name of-"

It was then that Kammy intervened. "Elvin! What are you doing?!"

The young mad scientist, now just a young man in his 20's with a full head of black hair, looked up to the imposing Kammy. He cowered a bit in his seat, not really dressed up as anything in particular but a button down shirt, dress pants and his stained white-lab coat. "Oh, hi Kammy! I was just talking to Cackletta here about-"

"Get out!" Kammy by then had grabbed her wand she had attached to the belt of her costume, the magic tool glowing dangerously.

Elvin got up quickly, hands up and backing away before running after Grodus. "Wa-wait up, Grodus!"

Cackletta clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, turning slowly to Kammy with serious eyes. "Why did you do that, Kammy? We were just talking."

Kammy quickly snatched the drink out of Cackletta's weak hands, pouring it on the ground. "Come on Cacky, I'm getting you back home before you make any more mistakes."

She then grabbed Cackletta's wrist, trying to pull her out of her seat. Cackletta restrained though. "Hey, knock that off! Kammy!"

In her drunken state, Cackletta was no match for Kammy's raw strength, pulling her friend off of her seat and out of the bar. She whistled into the air, waiting for a few seconds until a familiar zipping sound could be heard. Kammy's broom came to a halt and floated next to her, which she got on without hesitation. "Come on Cacky." She extended her hand. "Hold my hand."

Cackletta tried resisting, but ultimately gave up and shakily got onto the broom. She held Kammy's hand while wrapping her other arm around Kammy's waist. Looking up into the sky, the two young women were taken into the air, the full moon starring down on the two magic-wielders. It didn't take long to get to Cackletta's house which rested on the outskirts of the town. Kammy put her feet down first, helping her friend off. "Give me your keys."

Cackletta gave them up easily, Kammy shaking her head before unlocking her place and helping her in. Kammy flicked her fingers, the lights of the place turning on immediately. Cackletta shielded her eyes from the blinding light, as Kammy lead her over to her couch, never taking her hand away. "Easy now."

She helped Cackletta down, who put an arm on her forehead, groaning. "Ok, maybe I had too much."

"You think? You were about to put the moves on Tucker!" Kammy, knowing that Cackletta would be fine for now, went into her kitchen to grab some water for her friend. She also opened one of Cackletta's cabinets, rows upon rows of potions greeting the Magikoopa. "You have a pain-reducing potion?"

"3rd shelf, the orange one." Cackletta groaned, waiting until Kammy came back with the water and small potion in tow. She took a seat next to her friend, handing the potion to Cackletta who hastily downed it.

"You are going to be in so much pain tomorrow." Kammy couldn't help but grin. "What happened to 'sobering up' and quitting the cola?"

"Shut up. You know I was lying." Cackletta let the empty flask drop to the ground after she was done with it, starring at the ceiling.

Kammy took Cackletta's limp hand, squeezing it gently. "I suggest you sleep the rest of the night off, stupid."

"What about the after-party?"

"You're not going anywhere in your condition."

Cackletta gave out an irritated huff, before looking over to Kammy. "You're such a mother."

"And you're such a baby." Kammy gave her best-friend a sinister smile, before letting loose a cackle when Cackletta just turned her head away in protest.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is where the T Rating comes in! <strong>

**Since today is the official day of Halloween, I figured why not have a Halloween-themed one-shot? : D I have a lot of explaining to do for this one, so I'll just make it a bullet-point list instead. This also won't cover all of my theories for these characters, so hopefully I'll come around to explaining them more in time. Sorry guys, but if I wrote it all down here, we'd be here for a while, so here's the semi-important stuff.**

**-This takes place way before Mario and Luigi are even born, roughly around when King Morton was Prince Morton.**

**-Kammy doesn't work for Bowser castle just yet. Right now she's staying in the Bean Bean Kingdom to try and make a living off of her magic.**

**-Kammy and Cackletta became friends roughly 2 years before this post, and since then they've been inseparable sassy best friends. Even if they don't talk like it.**

**-This also takes place after E. Gadd leaves his studies on thwomp volcano to study the paranormal. Right now he's taking a few classes at the Hooniversity to obtain some knowledge on this matter before deciding to live in a haunted area. **

**-Grodus, while being a very anti-social guy, does form a mutual friendship with Elvin during their times at the Hooniversity. As for the girls, well, let's just say they've been enemies since day 1. I know I'll come back to Grodus in the future, so he'll be explained more then. **

**-And last, the two girls I do mention at the beginning are another pair of OC's. I had forgotten about them entirely, so they'll have another chance to be addressed. For now though, enjoy their quick pop-in in a rather adult one-shot.**

**I'm sorry if I disturbed any of you guys with the mental images of the two oldest hags not only being young but 'hawt'. I do not have an eraser strong enough to get that image out of your heads, but I figured it would be fun to play around with the idea of the not-so-nice looking witches being something worth looking at back in their prime. Ah, the days of youth.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this not-so-spooky Halloween one-shot, and remember to be safe on this day if you do anything stupid! Don't end up like Cackletta! : P**

**Happy Halloween!**


	36. Precious Treasure

**36. Precious Treasure**

"Give that back!"

Bowser Jr. jumped for the item in question, as Iggy just moved it to his other raised hand. "Heh heh, what's wrong shorty? If you want it, you gotta jump for it!"

Behind Iggy were Morton Jr., Ludwig and Roy, who seemed equally as entertained as there brother was. The 5 of them were in the Koopa playroom, where Bowser Jr. was originally working on a piece of art when the 4 came around to have some mischief.

Bowser jr. continued his hopping, but was just too short and small to reach Iggy's long and tall arms. "It's mine! I'll tell dad on you!"

Iggy didn't look impressed, glancing at his brothers. "Go ahead and tell him! Tell him how you couldn't fight your own battles and aren't fit for the throne!"

"Let me see the glove!" Iggy graciously handed the item, which in fact was a white hand glove, to Roy, who held the gentle cloth in his hands. Bowser Jr. ran over to Roy now, pressing himself up against the big koopa in an attempt to reach higher and get the glove back.

"Why do you even have this anyways? You trying to feel pretty or something?"

"I bet he has a whole princess ensemble in his closet!" Ludwig threw out, which prompted the boys to give out a hardy laugh.

Bowser Jr. started to flush with red, resorting to jumping for it again. "Shut up!"

"Hey Ludwig, go long!" Roy pushed Bowser Jr. down, backing up a bit as the other boys took a few steps back. Roy pulled back on the glove, letting it sling-shot from his claws over to Ludwig, who easily snatched the article of clothing from the air.

Bowser Jr. pushed Roy after getting up, running to Ludwig who just threw it to Morton Jr. "What's wrong? Going to cry?"

"I'm going to hurt you guys so bad if you don't give that back!" Morton Jr. didn't take the threat seriously, throwing it over to Iggy, who barely caught it.

"Hah, as if! What could you ever do to-"

Just as Iggy stood straight back up from having to dive for the glove, he noticed Bowser Jr. coming at him full force with his paintbrush in hand now. He screamed, jumping up into the air before smacking the tall Koopaling with the back of his paint brush. The impact managed to do its job, Iggy dropping the glove as he stumbled backwards, holding his red and inflated cheek. "Augh! You little freak!"

Bowser Jr. didn't stick around to gloat, grabbing the glove before sprinting off. He could hear the others running after him. "You'll pay for that you pathetic wimp!"

Bowser Jr. glanced back for a second, seeing all four boys running after him with wands in hand. Ludwig aimed and fired, shooting a whip of energy at the crown prince. He ducked his head, watching the whip barely miss his head before disappearing.

Knowing that the older boys were faster than him, Bowser Jr. dropped his paint brush's head on the ground, letting the paint come out in heavy strokes. The second the Koopalings hit the paint, friction was lost and the four crumbled to the ground, allowing Bowser Jr. to turn a corner and out of sight.

He stopped, grabbing his paintbrush as he desperately started to paint a crude door on the wall. "Please, please work!"

When the painting was finished, Bowser Jr. put a hand on the goop, thinking of where he wanted to go. "Where the Underwhere did that freak go?!"

Sweating, terrified and really about to wet himself, all of that went away when the painting started to glow, knowing that the spell had worked. He opened the door, lunging himself in as it closed behind him and fell to the ground as a goop of colors.

The portal opened up in a cool, blue room, depositing the frightened Bowser Jr. on the carpet. He picked himself up, noticing all of the weird magical items, the tall bookshelf brimming with old books, and a royal blue bed in the corner of the mystical room. No one was allowed in Kamek's room, but Bowser Jr. figured he'd make an exception if he just hid in there until the Koopalings got tired of searching.

Still scared the Koopalings might not heed Kamek's dangerous threats from earlier to never step foot in his room, Bowser Jr. ran to the other end of the room, hiding behind the bed.

He allowed himself to catch his breath, and then when he knew he was finally safe, looked at the glove. He gasped to see a rip in the fabric, causing steam to curl from his nostrils. "Oh, when I get bigger and stronger like King Dad, they're in a world of hurt!"

His fierce eyes melted away as he continued to stare at the glove. He brought it to his cheek, allowing the soft and sweet cloth wash away his fears and anger. He remembered when he got this glove, back when Bowser had stolen all of the Star Sprites and had left Isle Delfino in a fine mess.

After 'rescuing' Mama Peach from that cruddy Mario, he remembered the times he had between messing with Mario to hang out with the delicate flower of a mother. He asked her for something to remember her by, and she gave him this.

Bowser Jr. didn't care if Peach wasn't his biological mother, he could look past that easily. He just wanted Peach to be his mother again and hold him tight and tell him things would be ok. He wanted to be a family, he wanted love.

Bowser Jr. could get anything he wanted, but this was something that seemed almost impossible to have. That's why this little glove made it all the more special; why it was his most Precious Treasure.

"Hold on Mama Peach, we'll bring you home."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have anything so far for the koopalings or Bowser Jr, so sorry to disappoint you guys if you were expecting a giant back story on how these guys came to be. What I do have so far is that yes, I'm acknowledging that the koopalings aren't Bowser's kids, but I figured they'd be more along the lines of Bowser Jr.'s step-siblings, but unable to take the throne. This makes for some big tension between the 7 kids and the crown prince, with the koopalings bullying Bowser Jr. more so than treating him like a brother. That's what I think anyways, but nothing's set in stone yet. <strong>

**So yeah, am I the only one who feels kind of bad for Bowser Jr.? I mean sure, he's a brat in every game he's in and is basically a baby bowser, but after his first debute in Super Mario Sunshine, I can't help but feel sad for the kid. He has a very aggressive and over-reacting father, 7 bullies that live under the same house as him, and probably doesn't have many friends his age. I don't know, maybe it's just that I want to see Peach being more gentle with Bowser Jr. because he does look up to her as a mother, or that she does hang out with him and play with him when she is kidnapped, (even if it might be awkward), but that would be sweet to see. : ) I might try to fit a scene like that later on, but until then it's a thought.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**


	37. Eyes

**37. Eyes**

I don't remember what caused the evacuation, but I do remember the black sky and low-hanging clouds on that morning. Black billows of smoke rose from my defenseless kingdom, and I remember watching it all happen from the window of my bedroom. The next thing I knew when I had seen the pink sky transform into a nightmare, Toadsworth and 4 guards knocked down my door and helped me evacuate the Kingdom. I didn't want to go, but what could I do? After all, I was only 10 when this happened.

"Where are we going?!" I remember the heartburn and how tired my legs were from all the running after leaving the castle through the back. The four guards boxed me in from all sides with Toadsworth leading all 5 of us deep into the forest behind my home.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe until you can return to the castle." Toadsworth pulled back a branch, signaling the guard to go ahead with me in tow. We ran for a good while, all the while the castle slowly getting farther and smaller with each passing step. I couldn't help but feel guilty for this somehow, unable to help my people but instead run like a coward.

Just when I thought there was no end to this forest, we came upon a small clearing between the thick trees. It was a small cottage, roughly around the size of a normal toad house, but a lot older. The straw roof looked very durable, while the tiny chimney to the side puffed out small clouds of smoke every few seconds.

"Come along Princess." The guard stepped aside to let me out of there protective box; while I felt Toadsworth's worn hands take my gloved ones. We walked over to this strange house together, as Toadsworth took both of my hands in a sudden move. He looked me in the eyes before he alerted the homeowner of our presence. "Now I want you to know Princess, this person has taken care of you before in the past. She was a friend of your mother's before she passed away, and we took you here back when the Great Mushroom war began."

I knew the words Toadsworth instilled upon me were very important, but only one stuck out in my mind at that moment. "She knew my mother?"

Toadsworth didn't respond, instead taking away his hands to knock on the door. "A friend in need, will you hear my plea?"

Almost immediately a response came back from inside. "A friend in need, let me see." I heard several locks being undone from the inside, before the door was creaked open. A tall woman took one step out, and that's the first time I truly remember meeting her.

She had long, straight, dirty blonde hair, which she kept hidden in her long, silver robe. A giant hood rested behind her, as I could make out brown, leather boots on her feet when she shifted her weight. Her long sleeves had a thumb hole that she was using at the moment, while the back trailed down into a wavy piece of cloth. Her bangs covered the top of her face except the middle, where the bangs had been cut away. Her face was the most surprising part about her for me though. She was unreadable, as if she had spent decades mastering the technique of hiding her emotions, for there laid none on her face whatsoever. Hey eyes though, it's still hard to describe them today. They were iridescent, as if her eyes never chose a color to begin with; ever changing with each glance or tilt of the head.

"I thought it was you, Toadsworth." The woman observed, before laying her eyes on me back then. There was a moment of silence between us for a few seconds, before the woman looked back over at Toadsworth. "The answer is no."

"But the Kingdom is under attack!" I could feel Toadsworth's grip on my hand tighten for a second, before his hand returned to its normal strength. I remember asking myself in my head how this woman was any friend of my mother's at the time. I didn't know my mother personally, but I knew that my mother would never associate herself with someone so cold.

The woman looked intent on going back inside, her face and voice empty of compassion, worry or care. "I'm far too busy at the moment. I don't have time to keep her again."

"Tarma, please, be reasonable!"

"I am, and it would not benefit my work if Princess Peach was around. Find someone else." She was about to leave back inside and close the door on us, when I remember sticking my foot in the doorway.

Tarma stopped herself, looking in my direction with her dead eyes. "I'm not afraid to slam the door on your foot, young Princess."

"Please, let me stay! I promise not to get into any trouble, or make a noise!" I remember clasping my hands together, trying to convince this woman to let me stay. Toadsworth and these toads had risked their lives to get me safely to that place; I couldn't let all that hard work go to waste. "Just please, let me stay!"

The woman seemed unmoved with my speech at the time and I remember wondering if I did anything to help with the situation. But something did catch her eye, as if something about me suddenly intrigued her. Before I knew it, Tarma was down on one of her knees, getting very close to me. I remember her pressing a thumb to my forehead, connecting her eyes with mine. I can't remember how long we were there, but just as soon as it happened, Tarma stood up. She gestured inside. "Get inside. Now."

I did what I was told, entering through the doorway before stopping short and looking back outside. "Toadsworth?"

"I'll be fine Princess! I'll come for you when you when it is safe to come home!" I remember him waving to me from the doorway, turning his head up to thank Tarma for the kindness. He never did though, for when he tried to, Tarma just closed the door on him, cutting me off from the last person I thought of as family. It was then in my silly youth that I realized what I had just put myself in. A house with a complete stranger for who knew how long.

I remember Tarma passing by my still body, sizing me up with her intense eyes. "It's been 8 years, 5 months and 26 days since you last came here. I don't expect you to remember anything."

"That's… a long time." I could remember my body tensing up in that moment, as if I was new prey for this mysterious woman.

She stopped her pacing, taking in what I said. "I guess you could call it, 'a long time.'"

When she turned her back to me and walked deeper into her house, that's when I got to see where I would be staying for the time being. I don't think I'll ever forget it; cold and messy. The fireplace looked as though it was being used for the first time since the cottage was built, as there wasn't much in furniture. I remember Tarma only having one chair to her wooden table, and even then both had piles of books on them. I can still see the wooden shelves in my mind, stuffed with so many papers and old books that it looked as if it would collapse. She had a lone staircase that went above the fireplace to an open, small room with a window and one bed that, at the time, looked like it was never used. There was no food supplies area from what I could see at the time, nor any indication that there was food in this small and cramped cottage.

"I assume you'll need food and the bed." Tarma glanced back at me, revealing my confused face at the moment.

"Do you not eat or sleep?" It seemed like a silly question in my head to ask, but Tarma's response back to it was what ultimately started my suspicions of my host.

"Those things are beyond me. I don't need them to function."

"But… aren't you a human?" I dared not take a step out of line, still glued to my stance on the wooden floor in childish fright that Tarma might do something horrible if I did. This was my first time meeting her after all, I didn't know what to expect from such a cold woman.

I remember her not turning to me, her body still from my lingering question. "…You could say that." Suddenly she changed subjects, this time turning to face me. "You have a powerful force inside of you, Princess. Something I haven't come upon yet in my studies."

"Your studies?" Again Tarma walked over to me, getting down on one knee. I remember being so embarrassed and uncomfortable with how close she got to me. "How long have you been at this?"

"I don't really count anymore. The information was not worth storing away after so many centuries." Her hand came up again, but this time I darted away with this new information.

"Ce-centuries?! But… you look so young." Again Tarma got up, but this time she didn't pursue.

Her eyes seemed dull of life. "That's not important. What is important is what's within you, Princess."

I remember pressing myself up against the door, fearful of what Tarma might do to me. I was an avid reader around that age, so I feared the worst; that Tarma might cut me open for her 'studies'. How naïve I was.

This time Tarma advanced upon me, and I looked away in fright. "Don't hurt me!"

When nothing came, I opened my eyes to see if she was gone. She wasn't, in fact she was eye-level with me again, but this time her eyes were different. There was a small, tiny twinkle in her eye, as if something inside had awoken. "I want to train you, Princess Peach. Help you realize your full potential."

If you could have seen my face at that moment, you would have known why my mother named me Peach! I couldn't believe what Tarma was saying to me at the time. "You want… to train me? To be a wizard?"

"Not a wizard. You don't have powers capable of that, but I do sense untapped potential inside you." Tarma got back up, not letting me out of her sights. "Until you leave back for your Kingdom, you will train here with me."

And that was it. No reconsiders, no options. Her eyes said that I had no choice, and with not another word she turned around and left my presence back to her books. I felt so confused, so venerable in my new settings, but this was where I had to stay.

I stayed with Tarma for 2 months before I left back for my Kingdom on my own, but that is another story to tell another day. That is what started my enigma of Tarma.

* * *

><p><strong>For any of you confused on what the heck is happening, this is Present Peach telling the story to whoever about her first encounter with Tarma. Now Tarma is of course another OC of mine (I'm beginning to see how many OCs I have, it's a lot. ._.) and probably the most OP person I've ever created. ._. To give you some relief though, Tarma doesn't use her powers to make sure good always wins the day or is undefeatable. She actually has a really big weakness, but that's a mystery on what it is. :P I'll get to the profile now.<strong>

**Name: Tarma**

**Age: ?**

**Species: Human?**

**Tarma has been around for a long time, but how she came to be this way is a mystery to the world. In fact, no one really knows she exists, save for a few people, which makes her all the more secretive and kept-to-herself. She cares for no one but herself and only acts if it'll benefit her in some way. **

**However, if she does find interest in something or someone, she'll stop at nothing in order to obtain them and proceed with further experimentation or study in order to figure out the knowledge of what makes them work. Her only goal is to obtain the knowledge and understanding of everything, but even then she still has a lot to learn, and even some things she's forgotten about herself. **

**Emotionless, cold and calculating, it's better off if you never knew Tarma to begin with. **

**Now I don't think I'll ever fully explain Tarma to you guys, but I can tell you I have left some clues in some earlier One-shots on Tarma's past. I'll continue to do so until I just spell it out. (Which might happen in a later one-shot) I can give you guys this though; she plays a huge role in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this confusing one-shot! (I need to get better at telling a story through first person. OTL) **


	38. Abandoned

**38. Abandoned**

It seemed like any other day for the once bean witch Cackletta. She strode down the castle halls, just getting out of a meeting with the Queen herself. It seemed that after several tiresome and gruesome months of trying to reform back into society after being banished a decade ago finally started to pay off. The citizens were starting to get comfortable around her again, and even the Queen and King seemed pleased with Cackletta's determination to become a good guy again.

Cackletta had learned her lesson, after being shamefully disgraced and defeated by the King so long ago. How she longed to rule the kingdom, but her attempt to usurp the throne reminded her of how idiotic that idea was. Well no more. From now on, it was the clean and straight path for her. How boring.

Cackletta strode out from the castle, intent on leaving for her house. It wasn't far from the castle, as she obtained the place 3 months ago when the Royals trusted her enough to come back into the kingdom. It was pleasant, much nicer than the abandoned and run-down church she had struggled to live in for all those years.

She ran a hand through what little hair she had left, bringing it down to find more strands of hair in her palm. Her hand tightened into a fist, glaring back at the castle. "Those fools… all of them."

She slouched her back and produced a sigh, remembering that humiliating day. If only she was stronger, if only the King wasn't so fast.

Finally reaching her humble abode, Cackletta was surprised to find a plain, wooden basket at her doorstep. A white blanket covered the contents inside, but Cackletta didn't expect anything good to be underneath it. "Rotten kids."

Grabbing the basket, which was surprisingly heavy, Cackletta entered into her house and flicked on the lights. She tossed the basket onto the couch nearest to her, mind set on going into the kitchen for a drink.

THUD!

Cackletta cringed and snapped back at the basket, which now laid on the floor. She expected to see rotten apples or some kind of silly prank all over her floor from those awful kids down the street, but it didn't seem that way.

Wailing filled the house, prompting Cackletta to grab her ears. What the heck?!

Angrily she stomped over to the basket, which was now upside down as something squirmed underneath it. Whatever it was, Cackletta wasn't going to take it anymore. She overturned the basket, her hand igniting with fire to get rid of the monster. "SHU-"

And that's when she really saw what laid inside the basket. Her hand fizzled out immediately, while her other hand dropped the basket in shock. Her eyes were wide with horror, twitching ever so slightly. Laying on her floor, the white blanket underneath it, was a baby. A bean bean baby.

"No…No no no!" The child turned its attention to her, crying all the while from the sudden impact with the floor. Cackletta jumped to her feet, backing away when it reached for her. "Get away from me!"

Her arms were stuck to her sides, mind confused and disorientated. "This can't be right… this has to be a mistake!" Again the baby cried, squirming with its resting place on the floor, but Cackletta wasn't concerned about it at the moment.

Quickly she escaped to her bedroom, slamming the door as if the baby could somehow follow her. Sweat formed and stuck what little hair she had left to her forehead, her chest heaving. "What do I do…what do I do?!"

Her eyes darted around the room for an answer, when they rested upon her crystal ball. She flung herself over to it, almost tripping on the table that held the mystical sphere. She cradled it in her hands, still able to hear the baby's cries from her room. She starred at the crystal ball, pleading that whoever she was trying to reach was around.

To her luck, the ball went through. "Kammy! I need you to get over here, NOW!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you didn't steal the thing?"<p>

"WHY WOULD I STEAL A BABY?! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THESE…THESE THINGS!"

"I'm just asking! Pipe down you old girl!"

Kammy raised her hands in defense when Cackletta snapped at her. It took Kammy sometime to make up a good excuse to leave the castle while it was under lock down after Bowser stole Princess Peach, but she eventually managed to make up a descent lie to buy her a few hours away from the castle before she was needed to return. She now sat on one of Cackletta's couches, drink in hand as Cackletta nervously sat opposite of her on another couch.

When Kammy arrived at the house, she came in just as Cackletta was feeding the child Mustard in substitution to milk. Mustard! Of all the things! Now the new-born infant rested idly in a cradle Kammy whipped up, sucking down a bottle of warm milk thanks to Kammy as well.

While the baby seemed content and relaxed, Cackletta looked as if she just snapped into a mental breakdown, her pupils small while her hair was like a rat's nest. "I don't know how that thing got here, I asked everyone in the neighborhood! No one knows who this kid belongs to!"

"Cacky, calm down! Who cares who the parents of the child were?"

"I do! Only so that I can give that thing back and never see it again!" Cackletta tried to hold her cup of water, but even then her hands were too shaky to hold it right. "You remember what I said all those years ago; how I'd never settle down and get married or have kids? I'm too young to take care of a baby, and I don't want to! Who leaves a baby at someone's doorstep?! Specifically mine?! Do they **know **who I am?!"

"I wouldn't leave a child in your care if you were the last person in this here stinking world! Either way, the parents didn't want this child and neither do you." Kammy sat upright, pointing a finger in Cackletta's direction. "All you have to do is toss the thing at the nearest orphanage and bam! You don't have some random person's baby at your hip and everything goes back to normal!"

"I'm pretty sure there's a bigger process to go through than what you're making it out to be."

"Yeah, if you're a normal citizen! Us though? A little teleportation spell after leaving the basket next to the door and no paperwork, nothing to trace it back to you! It's genius, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah… you're right. I'll get rid of it tonight." Cackletta let out a sigh of relief, glancing over in the direction of the baby. Tonight it would all be over.

Kammy relaxed once more, taking a sip of her drink. "What did I tell you, hm? When it comes to our best interests, I'm always right."

* * *

><p>Rain soaked the grass beneath Cackletta's boots, as she trudged her way through the thick and heavy storm towards the orphanage on the other side of town. No one dared to be out in this kind of weather, but Cackletta would go through it any day just to get rid of this new burden she had casted upon her.<p>

The baby cried non-stop in its basket, the white blanket over it now soaked and completely rain filled, but that was Cackletta's least concern at the moment. She just wanted to get to the orphanage without anyone spotting her. She hissed at the baby in the basket, which struggled under the wet blanket. "Shut up!"

Her brown cloak she had donned for the weather was also completely water logged, but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She would do anything to get rid of this infernal brat. This-

_Mother?_

Cackletta stopped, eyes wide from the sudden call-back to a dark memory. She shook her head, pressing on. 'This isn't the same…'

_Where's dad? Why aren't you responding? Mom, please stop crying!_

'I'm giving this child a better home! It's not the same!' A flash of lightning alerted Cackletta back into reality, noticing the orphanage just a few hundred feet away. Her solid determination was starting to falter, so she quickened her pace. She tried to stop the flood of her child-hood, but each step was another suppressed memory, another emotional attachment resurfacing.

_Why did dad leave us?_

'_Shut up! He left you, not me! You're the reason why he left!'_

_Stop calling me a witch! I can learn whatever I want!_

'_Don't you dare talk back to me, you witch! I can see why your father left now; you're nothing but a spoiled brat!'_

'_Get out! I won't be associated with the likes of you, or your unholy studies! You'll burn at the stake for your crimes, you demon!'_

_Fine, I'm gone! I would rather be mauled by wolves than take another beating, another insult from the likes of you! You will regret the day you spurred me!_

'_GET OUT OF MY LIFE!'_

Lightning brightened the dark and ominous sky, but Cackletta wasn't in the moment anymore. She was on the doorstep of the orphanage now, basket in hand. Her eyes reflected the repressed anger and sorrow she had endured as a child, until she had a family no more.

Slowly, her eyes shifted down to the baby, the one she had been so disgusted by just minutes ago. Could she do this…?

Stubbornly she shook her head, trying to get her head in the right mindset once more. 'I'm not like them… I'm not abandoning this child!'

She moved her arm to knock on the door, but fell short. She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to go through and knocked on the wooden slate. She set the basket down quickly, taking a few steps back and out into the rain. She had to do this. No way was she going to take care of some random child.

It was better this way.

"Coming!"

A young bean-bean girl opens the door, surprised to hear anyone rasping on their door in weather like this. The thick and heavy rain showed no one near the door, but she knew better by now to look down before closing the door.

Not surprised, a basket laid on her doorstep. What did surprise her was how un-kept the basket was from being soaked, while the child inside still struggled to get through the wet blanket. "Oh my goodness!"

She hastily picked up the basket, taking the cold and drenched blanket off to see the child. She rocked the basket in her arms, trying to sooth the upset baby. "There, there. You're safe now."

The girl glares into the rain, a look of disgust on her face. They usually didn't get the door-step baby, but even so it horrified her to no end how some parents could just abandoned their kids like that. Responsibility was a fleeting thing for some people, it seemed.

Looking down to the child once more, the bean-bean girl goes back inside the orphanage, shutting the door behind her, not-knowing of the dropper that lingered nearby. Cackletta watched as the girl had taken the child inside, vanishing from sight. It was over, it was all over.

Releasing a good sigh of relief, Cackletta soon set out to get as far away from the orphanage as possible. It was for the best. After all, what could she possibly do with a child…?

* * *

><p><strong>Little did Cackletta know she'd return a month later to re-steal the baby for her own nefarious plans. : P <strong>

**Welp, this was a pretty sad one-shot! I was going to extend this to where Cackletta does come back for the baby, but I figured I wrote way too much as it is. Instead, here is my theory for the Great Bean Witch Cackletta. Warning, it is long and for that I apologize! I need to get better at writing shorter and less detailed backstories. OTL I hope you guys like it either way!**

**Cackletta had a pretty horrible childhood. Her father left the family when she was 8, so she was looked after by her abusive and bi-polar mother. She started practicing magic in secret when she was 10 until she was kicked out of the house at the age of 15. Left to her own, Cackletta was forced to take 3 part-time jobs just to have enough to eat while sleeping on the streets at night. She never told anyone of her past, instead saying that she just left home because her parents were holding her back from her true potential.**

**Eventually a few spotters for the Hooniversity ran into Cackletta on the job, and after seeing a display of her magic, decided to grant her a full ride to their University, which Cackletta took gladly. She graduated when she was 22, and immediately became a professor there for magic afterwards. It was also during this time of peace that she met and befriended Kammy, who quickly became like a sister to her. The two lived out there days at their jobs and partied till the sun came up for a good decade until Kammy got hired by King Morton to come work as a higher-up.**

**After Kammy left, Cackletta fell into a simple routine of working at the Hooniversity and practicing her magic. But Cackletta found her life to soon become dull, and sought something more adventurous.**

**Becoming too confident in her magic skills, Cackletta attempted to overthrow the King and Queen, figuring she could do a far better job of ruling the kingdom than these happy-sacks could. However, Cackletta was cut short before she could even get far thanks to the king and was banished to Chucklehuck woods for the rest of her life.**

**Cackletta stayed in those woods for another decade, scrounging and trying to survive in such a demented place, while taking refuge in an old church. This made her bitter to the world and slightly crazy from being so alone. Knowing she was going to lose her mind if she stayed a second longer, Cackletta pleaded with the royals to take her back and promised to stay out of trouble. The King and Queen were hesitant at first, but after seeing Cackletta's effort to reform, they let her back in.**

**It seemed things were looking up for Cackletta again, even though she loathed the life she had chosen with every breath. That's when she was greeted with a newborn baby at her doorstep and not wanting the child for beans, left it at the town's orphanage.**

**It took Cackletta a month later before she finally went back for the child, seeing the baby as the key to why she failed so miserably in her plans to take over the Kingdom in the first place. She needed another hand with this mission, she needed a minion.**

**So Cackletta escaped to the old church once more, set on reviving her old plan and raising this new child to become a magic user like her, which she named Fawful. Kammy, however, was enraged when she heard Cackletta went back for the child, saying that she was throwing her second chance away at life Kammy even tried to get rid of the child herself, but Cackletta stopped her and this tore their friendship apart. But Cackletta didn't need friends, no, she needed absolute power, and that was what she was going to get.**

**Even though Fawful never grasped magic, he did turn out to be a brilliant bean bean, which Cackletta assumed was 'decent'. She raised the child on horrible moral skills and bad parenting, until the two were finally ready to try their hand at taking over the kingdom once more. **

**Of course, we all know how that ends.**


	39. Dreams

**Spoiler Alert! (Spoiler Alert?) If you haven't played Dream Team yet or haven't really gotten far, I suggest you skip this one-shot as it does contain spoilers. (Though to me they're not spoilers but I'm putting this up in case some of you might take it as such.) **

* * *

><p><strong>39. Dreams<strong>

"Hold on Mario!"

Mario gripped onto Luigi's hat as hard as he could, feeling his body being lifted up and swung around in the air from Luigi's movements to dodge Bowser's airships. His body collapsed back onto the soft hat once Luigi was done moving, prompting Mario to re-shift his weight and adjust his grip once more, before the two both felt a powerful blast from behind. Luigi took a step forward, swinging his body behind to see the road behind him destroyed and slowly melting into the deadly lava.

Standing before the two was Bowser, who had grown monstrous to take on the two plumbers and proceed with his heinous plans. The skies above the two were a mixture of dark blue and purple with black clouds, while lava completely encased the area the two were fighting in, save for a small strip of land that the two were currently engaging in battle. Endless chains floated up into the sky, only to never return or cease their objective.

"Gwahaha, nowhere to run now, plumbers!" Bowser stomped a foot down, eyeing the brothers with fierce determination to end this long rivalry for good.

Prince Dreambert floated up to Luigi and Mario during this moment, being in his pillow form that he used when inside Luigi's dreams. "This is it, Mario and Luigi! Remember all you've learnt, and win the day!"

"We won't let you down, Dreambert!" Luigi flashed a thumbs-up to the floating pillow, as the prince glided himself away from the battlefield. This was it, the moment everyone was waiting for.

Luigi strode forward, heavy steps on the ground as he pulled his hammer out. Bowser anticipated this, shielding the top of his head, but instead Luigi swung the hammer at his body, sending the Koopa King smashing into the lava. A few drops were sent his way, making Luigi hop from one foot to the other to keep the lava off of him. "Yowch, hot!"

"Luigi, not so much thrashing!" Mario yelled from above his face as he was being tossed around in the air with only the hat to keep him from flying away.

Luigi stopped his silly dance, grabbing the front of his hat to pull it down. "Oh, sorry bro!"

Mario pulled himself back, feeling a little sick. He still couldn't get over the fact that this was a dream; that he and his brother were fighting for their lives in what felt like another dimension. He never believed dreams could become this horrifying, this dangerous.

Bowser jumped back out of the lava seconds after Luigi shot him in, trying to cool his tail off. "Augh! How DARE you?! Do you know how hot that stuff IS?!"

He then let out a piercing roar, signifying his airships to come cruising back over to the battlefield. They lined up there shots, firing at another piece of land behind Luigi. He took a few steps forward again from the blast, his eyes portraying his inner fear of what Bowser was planning for him and his brother.

Mario saw this, giving a reassuring pat on his brother's hat. "You're doing fine, Luigi! Don't let him get to you!"

"Y-You're right! Thanks, Mario!" Luigi looked up to his hat with a smile, before looking back down with a yelp of horror.

Bowser had taken this time to charge at Luigi, grabbing the tall, green plumber and slowly taking him over to the lava. "Check mate, Mario bros!"

"Eek! Nononononono!" Luigi thrashed once more, pounding his fists into Bowser's face in an attempt to make the koopa let go of him before he met his demise.

"Augh, hey! Stop that!" Bowser dropped Luigi, about to push him into the Lava just as Luigi grabbed hold of the koopa the same time.

Both were pushing on each other, trying to win the fight of life and death. "You can do it, Luigi!"

Bowser was vastly more powerful when it came to brute strength, but this was Luigi's dream, and he wouldn't let it end this way. "Oh…no… you don't!"

Finding a force within himself, Luigi managed to get Bowser off of him and skidding several hundred feet away. Luigi felt a bit worn, but steadied his stance just as Bowser came running back at him. His courage quickly left him the closer Bowser got and he started to flail his arms. "Mario!"

"To the right, Luigi, the right!" Mario almost lost his grip just as his brother swerved to the side, feeling the huge gust of wind blow by him when Bowser missed and went sailing back into the lava.

He thrashed in the molten rock, projecting himself out once more with even more rage than when the battle begun. "Oh, you're toast green-stache!"

"It's Luigi!" Luigi centered himself back on the platform, bringing out his hammer once again. "And You can't beat me!"

"Hah! You just got lucky these last few rounds. Prepare to meet your maker!"

Bowser rushed at Luigi once more, as the green plumber took off himself. Just as soon as he started his run, Bowser stopped to release a torrent of fire, but Luigi gave into his quick reflexes and propelled himself high into the air to dodge the flames. He brought his hammer down, falling quickly towards the Koopa King to land a nasty blow to the head.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Behold, the scene I've never played! And another Luigi one-shot, woohoo! It's so much fun to make him the hero of the story. : 3<strong>

**Anyways, I was stuck on what to do for this one-shot for the longest time. I knew I was going to do Dream Team, but what scene really had me stumped. (If you want my opinion of Dream Team, it's really good but as a Mario and Luigi game it sucks. If you want more details pm me) Eventually I just settled for this fight scene, which I haven't actually gotten to in the game yet. I had to look up a video and write about what I saw for the most part. (Which btw this battle looks easy but probably too hard for me.) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**


	40. Rated

**40. Rated**

Peach waited in silent anticipation, her fingers intertwined with each other as they rested in front of her body. Twink hovered near the antsy princess, his face relaxed and cocky, knowing that they would surely pass.

Standing a few feet in front of them was a giant, obese Shy guy, fork and knife in hand as he gobbled down Peach's just-out-of-the-oven special cake. His face was a mixture of confusion and unhappiness, before he spat the contents out on the floor. This alarmed the princess, taking a step back as Twink did so as well. "Peh! Did you cook this right?! It's undercooked!"

"U-Undercooked?!" Peach walked over to her creation, making sure to step over the pile of cake on the floor, before inspecting the cake herself. Sure enough, the middle of the cake still retained some of its goopy-ness, signifying its inedibility.

The obese Shy Guy folded his arms, what little he could. "Trying to poison me with cake, are you? Well, I don't have to stand here and take this! Perhaps King Bowser would be interested to know about your wandering about!"

"Oh please, don't!" Princess Peach clasped her hands together. "I can make another one, not undercooked this time!"

"Princess!" Twink floated close to Peach's face, clearly upset. "You don't have to do this! We worked so hard on that cake; the Shy Guy should abide by his word!"

"It's ok Twink, it's no big deal." Princess Peach turned to the Shy Guy, her hand brought up to her chest. "Please, let me try again."

"Well, I can't say no to a free cake. I'll give you another chance, Princess Peach. But it better be cooked right this time!"

"You have my word."

With a curtsy and a nod of thanks, the Princess and Twink left the dining room back to the kitchen. Upon entering, Peach turned the lights back on, seeing their un-cleaned mess from before. Dirty dishes were left in the waterless sink, as ingredients were laying about everywhere. The oven was still on, and the island was still covered in goops of frosting from there decorating earlier. "I guess I'm not used to cleaning up after myself after all these years."

"It's ok Princess, I'll help you clean up." The two stepped further into the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind them silently so as to not get any guards suspicious of the room.

Twink floated over to the sink, pushing his body up against the right knob near the faucet. He nearly lost his balance when the knob did turn, sending him into the air to hop on one stub. The hot water cascaded into the sink, filling up enough to where Twink stopped it from over-flowing. His face was still pouty from his usually up-beat attitude. "I can't believe that Shy Guy is making us bake him a cake again. You think he'd be satisfied with just the thought!"

Princess Peach couldn't help but giggle when she thought of the notion. "Trust me Twink; I've faced someone far pickier than him."

"You have?" Twink attempted to pick up a plate to start scrubbing it, but the effort was in vain as he just hovered in the same spot no matter how hard he tugged.

Princess Peach walked over, taking off her gloves and setting them aside before picking up the plate Twink was struggling on. "Yes, but I was much younger and ignorant back then. It's nothing."

After the two finished cleaning the kitchen, Peach brought back out the nice and now clean mixing bowl to start over. "Alright, so it's flour, then eggs…or is it eggs, then flour?"

Twink floated over to the cookbook from earlier, opening it yet again to find the recipe. "You know, back in my home the other stars say that whenever Mario saved you, you baked him a cake. Is that true?"

"Hm?" Peach looked up from her intense stare at some of the ingredients, her face lighting up. "Oh, yes! That is true. You should see Mario's face every time I bring him another cake, it just lights up like a star!"

"If that's the case, how come you don't know how to bake a cake?" It was an innocent question, but when it rang out, the light mood in the room suddenly got awkward.

Peach put a hand on the counter, drumming her fingers. "Well, I do know how to bake a cake. There's usually the royal chefs around to help when needed though…"

"Like when to pull the cake?" Twink flipped to the right page, a smile spreading across his face for a second before going back to the conversation. "Or what ingredients to put in order?"

"Yeah. Those things." Peach turned away, her cheery posture suddenly less cheery. "I haven't actually made anything by myself in a long time. Having to cook for myself, having to be by myself."

"Peach, you ok?" Twink pushed off of the recipe book, floating over to Peach who abandoned her stare at the ingredients. "I'm sorry if I got too personal. I didn't know."

"What? Oh Twink, you're fine." Peach batted a hand, her light-mood slowly coming back. "When you've been a Princess as long as I have, you forget how to do the simple things without help. I guess it's time I learned how to do things by myself again."

"So you don't want my help?" Twink frowned, rubbing his stubs together.

"Now who said I didn't want your help?" Peach nuzzled one of her fingers at Twink, who chuckled and pushed himself away. Peach smiled. "Of course I want help from you! If we're going to satisfy this Shy Guy's appetite so we can pass his knowledge onto Mario, then I'm going to need all the help I can get!"

Twink spun in the air, bouncing with giddiness and happiness, before raising a stub to his top point. "Don't worry Princess, I won't let you down!"

"You could never let me down, Twink." Peach walked over to where she left her bowl, quickly tying her hair up and putting back on her flour-covered apron. She picked up the bowl, giving Twink a little wink. "Now let's bake a cake. I'm sure we don't want to keep our picky judge waiting any longer than he should be."

"Right!" Twink then hovered back over to the recipe book, calling out ingredients. Peach picked up the ones called out in order, measuring them and eventually putting them all in the bowl. As she mixed the ingredients together to make a tan-colored batter, Peach looked to the side of her, imagining Mario next to her, his sweet and warm eyes staring at her hard-work and giving her a thumbs up.

Out of all the cakes she baked for him, all of them were supervised by the royal chefs to make sure they came out perfect. Well, this time would be different. After this crazy adventure, Peach was going to bake Mario a cake, one made only and by her, no supervision, no tips, no help.

Then the real test would commence.

* * *

><p><strong>410ths of the way done! Whoot! **


	41. Teamwork

**41. Teamwork**

It had been a long, tiresome and action-packed day for Luigi. He dragged behind Ness and King Dedede, whom were quickly making their way back to where everyone else was. It seemed they were the only three not trapped within a trophy at the moment, which made their odds even smaller when compared to stopping this giant, neon-blue man who called himself Tabuu. No, if they were going to take him down, they'd need everyone. Friend or foe.

"Pick up the pace, Luigi!" King Dedede hollered up front. He didn't need to turn around to hear Luigi's incessant groan to signify how tired he was.

"Can't we take a break? I'm sure no one is going to go anywhere at the moment." Luigi, knowing that the two weren't clearly going to stop, decided to take his own pit-stop on a piece of rubble near him. Ness noticed this though, halting his walk behind Dedede to run back over to Luigi.

Luigi had his head in his hands, looking down at the lightly glowing floor beneath them, when he noticed Ness in front of him. The young child didn't say a word to Luigi, instead looking him in the eyes. Luigi sighed, glancing away in utter defeat. "Look, I'm just scared, you know? Usually it's Mario who's the one to save the day, or he's with me if I come along. Never me though. I just… what if we fail?"

Again, Ness didn't say a word, but the look in his eyes came across as a point for Luigi the second he turned back to the child. In seconds Luigi's worry and paranoia started to melt off of his features, lifting away to reveal hope and determination. "You really think so?"

"Hey! I don't hear marching feet behind me! Stop slacking and let's save the worlds already!" King Dedede had stopped his march, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Ness and Luigi both scrambled over to where the giant penguin waited, who stuffed out his chest. "That's better! Now let's move out!"

Ness continued his casual stroll behind King Dedede, but couldn't help but chuckle at Luigi actually marching behind the penguin. It looked like Luigi was going to be fine, which it what they needed if they were going to get everyone back.

After several minutes of just continuous ground and endless skies, the three finally came upon what they were looking for. Scattered around the entire area were the trophies of their former friends and enemies, all encased in metallic sheets to be forever stasis.

"Mario!" The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi's brother was laying on his side, striking his confident and battle-ready pose. Luigi couldn't hold back his tears when he saw his brother and everyone just like this. "Hold on bro, I'm coming!"

Luigi tripped when he started his run, before picking up speed and dashing over to his brother's side. King Dedede let out of gruff huff. "Hmph! You won't see me like that with anyone!" His gaze then shifted over to the solid statue of Bowser, a thought coming into his head.

Striding over with his hammer out, King Dedede smashed down on the base to Bowser's trophy, lighting up the figure. Ness shielded his eyes when a fierce roar came from the blinding light, dying down to show the King of the Koopas. He stretched his stiff limbs, obviously in a bad mood. "Man, I did not see that coming!"

His gaze then fixated on King Dedede. "You! Come crawling back for more, eh?" His casual composure morphed into a battle stance, his arms open and ready to grab. "I can take you!"

King Dedede twirled a step back, hammer raised. "As much as I would love pummeling you into the dirt, I-"

"But nothing, fatso! Bring it on!" Without so much as a warning, Bowser unleashed his flames upon King Dedede. He twirled out of the way, running to the side of the big brute with hammer raised to strike some sense into the koopa.

Luigi absent mindedly glanced over at the commotion, not in the least bit concerned about their well being right now. He sat on his knees next to his brother's trophy, a hand on his brother's arm. "Don't worry bro; Luigi has come to rescue you!"

Raising a hand, Luigi smacked down on Mario's base, lighting his area up. He got back onto his feet and stumbled backwards, blinded by the new-found light. He almost fell too, when a strong, gloved hand grabbed his. "Whoa there, Luigi!"

Mario helped his brother back up, taking back his hand to readjust his hat. "Thanks for the help bro. I thought I was going to be a statue forever!"

"Mario!" Luigi pulled his brother close for a brotherly-hug, crying a waterfall of tears behind him. "I was so worried!"

"Luigi! We can have time to catch up later!" Mario held Luigi's arms, pulling him off of him. He then gestured to the other trophies that laid in await to be set free. "We need to help these guys first."

"R-Right." Luigi rubbed his nose, trying to stop his tears of relief as he dashed over to help Mario free the other occupants.

Ness noticed the two plumbers head off to free the others, deciding that would be the best course of action as well. Bowser fell back to the ground in his trophy state, prompting King Dedede to bang on his belly in contempt. "Aw yeah! Who's the King? I'm the King!"

Figuring he could gloat more when Bowser could actually hear him, he banged on Bowser's base once more. King Dedede waited with a mischievous smile across his lips, watching the light die down once more to reveal the upset Bowser. He let out a fierce roar. "You got lucky that time, penguin! But this time I'm-"

It was then King Dedede delivered a blow to his nose, stopping the King's rambling for but a second to shake his head. "Quit your whining, you over-grown turtle! We have bigger things to worry about right now!"

King Dedede then pointed to the glass stair-way up towards a giant make-shift sphere, where other spheres of their homes and certain areas were being kept. Bowser glanced at the sight for but a second before waving his hand nonchalantly back at King Dedede. "Pfft, I knew that! Just wanted to see if you knew though!"

Another flash of light stopped Dedede from delivering a come-back that probably would have started their fight again. The two of them turn back to see Kirby out of his trophy, coughing up one of Dedede's medals. King Dedede didn't care about that at the moment though. "Puff-ball!"

Before Kirby could turn to the voice, the big penguin had tackled the pink sphere to the ground, hugging and cradling him. "Man, am I glad to see you! For once!"

Kirby seemed confused just as he was reduced to being dragged on the ground. King Dedede pulled Kirby along, hammer slung over his shoulder. "Let's go, Kirby!"

Bowser let a chuckle escape his lips after watching the other King get reduced to a smiling idiot. "Heh, you won't see me like that!"

The clicking of heels coming in his direction alerted Bowser to more important matters at hand. He turned his body around, immediately awe-struck as Peach and other smashers came over. "Peach!"

He charged over, about to basically tackle her to the ground just as Dedede did, when Mario intervened. He stood in front of the Princess, who put a hand to her mouth in shock when Bowser came full force at her. "Oh no you don't! We're in the middle of a crisis here, and all you can think about is kidnapping Peach?"

"Who says I was going to kidnap her? You're putting words in my mouth, plumber!" Bowser stopped his charge, folding his arms and turning his head away. "Can't a baddie be concerned for his fellow brethren? Maybe you're the untrustworthy one!"

"That's very…sweet of you, Bowser." Peach's eyes darted away before looking back at the mention of 'brethren'. "But Mario is right. There are bigger things to be concerned about than our petty rivalries at the moment."

"That's what I was going to say! It's like you can read my mind, my sweet Peach!" Bowser unfolded his arms, his eyes fixated on the pink princess.

"Is everyone accounted for?"

Peach, Mario and Bowser turn to face the advancing Princess Zelda, who had Link and a reluctant Gannondorf following behind. Her eyes were stern and serious at the moment. Mario gave her a thumbs-up. "Everyone is un-trophified and ready to battle, your highness!"

"Good. Then I suggest we make our way to Tabuu now. The more time we spend down here, the longer he has to prepare himself for a counter attack."

Zelda and the others proceeded to all look up and stare at the sphere before them. After all the misery, all the trouble, all the destruction Tabbu had caused, it was time to undo it all. It was time to take back their world.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know I'm cheating with this one-shot. But I don't care. : P I mean, smash bros does have Mario and company in it, and I figured if I mostly focus on the mushroom team than I won't be flagged for this. <strong>

**Brawl has got to be my favorite Smash Bros so far, what with Smash bros 4 not being released yet on the Wii U. One of my favorite things about brawl was the plot, where you got to see all of those awesome cut scenes. When I realized I could squeeze in the 'kirby being dragged' scene, I knew I had to do this part of the story, since that cut scene is my absolute favorite. XD**

**I wish I could do more of the whole Nintendo team, as I would like to do something with Legend of Zelda later on and it could be good practice, but I don't want to get flagged for 'submitting pieces that aren't under the right category' so this'll be the only smash bros one-shot. Even so, I might dip my feet in a few other areas that are a stretch. (Perhaps Wreck-it-ralph?) but not enough that this gets taken off.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	42. Standing Still

**42. Standing Still**

The sun shinned gloriously down on the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, bathing them in its warmth and wanted light. The toads of the town neighboring the castle were all busy with errands or outside playing in the beautiful day, but there were a few toads who did not appreciate the sunny star on this particular day.

Stationed at the front doors of Princess Peach's castle stood two royal guards, backs straight and eyes forward. Grey cloaks were wrapped around there short bodies, as arms poked out to hold spears almost as tall as the mushroom men themselves. On any other day, they would have reveled in this type of weather. But not today, today was when they worked.

"It's so hot…" The one on the right commented, whose mushroom cap was dotted with green spots. Sweat dripped from his face to occasionally fall on his cloak, which also looked to be drenched in similar sweat.

"You said it. Why couldn't Toadsworth have assigned someone else to guard the front doors today?" The left toad gave the right one a passing glance, knowing the strict rules to never move nor stray from his post. His hat was purple colored.

"You and me both. I swore Migh. T and Fly T. were assigned this post today last week."

"Well I know Migh is home-sick with a bad case of Bowseritus." The right one, who didn't follow the rules as strictly as his partner, completely turned his head to look at the other guard in bafflement. The purple one nodded his head after noticing the turn. "I know right? But you know how Toadsworth is with cases that could potentially get the Princess sick."

"Sick my cap! If I see Migh at the pub tonight, I'll let him know how thankful we are that we got assigned his post today!" The green-capped toad turned his head back around, giving a hard tap on the ground with his spear, clearly upset. "What about Fly? Did he chicken out too?"

The purple-one shook his head. "Nah. From what I heard, he got assigned to second floor window watching since he's without his partner today."

"That could have been us today." The green-one glanced back and forth from the enclosed field in front of them to the boarding gates just beyond their view that led to Toad Town.

"Speaking of home, how is Martha?" The purple one this timed turned his head to his companion, but made sure that no one was around or possibly spying before doing so.

The green one's face lit up. "She's doing fine. Did I tell you that the baby was finally delivered last night? It's a boy."

"Congratulations, you must be very proud."

Just then the two heard the rustling of leaves, before turning their bodies to a nearby bush on the side of the castle. The green-one started to advance, but the purple one put a hand out, spear ready. "I'll investigate."

Silently the purple-one slipped over by the bush, as the green-one lingered behind his partner. The purple-one signaled for silence just as something ran out of the bush and past the two. The green-one almost pushed down his partner when he noticed it, chasing after the figure. "Stop, in the name of the royal guard!"

Completely out-running the figure, the green-one pounced on the intruder, wresting him to the ground. The purple one stumbled over, spear in both hands just as the skittish ended with the green-one on top of the figure. The green one had the end of his spear up, about to knock the intruder senseless when the two finally got a good look at who they pinned down. "M-migh?"

The toad guard, who had his hands raised in defense, opened one of his shut eyes to the two. "O-Oh. Hey guys…"

"What are you doing here?" The Green one didn't let up, mostly more confused than angry at the moment.

"Oh. Well, see, I forgot that I left my pin here when I took off yesterday for home. I knew Toadsworth was going to give me something fierce tomorrow if I showed up not fully dressed, so I came back for it." Migh shrugged, as if what he was doing wasn't anything crime-worthy.

"Oh, I'll give you something you skipper!" The green-one raised the end of his spear again, fully intent on smacking Migh senseless.

"Augh! What?!"

"It's not worth it, Bo!"

"What in Eldstar's name is going on out here?"

The three went stiff, as they all turned to the familiar and upset voice. Apparently their yelling had gotten loud enough to provoke Toadsworth to come and investigate, who seemed agitated with what he was seeing. He struck his cane into the ground. "What has gotten into you men? Your orders were to stay put and guard the castle, and now look at you, about to strike one of your own! Why, if I was still the young scrapper I was back in the day, I'd give you all something to stand by!"

Toadsworth than advanced upon the three young men, but they all knew what it meant when Toadsworth was angry. "Evacuate!"

The three got up, running and yelling and pushing over each other to get away, as Toadsworth ran after them. "Now see here! Stop running you young-ins! Why, you never saw this type of behavior from the guard back when I was young! I'm-!"

As the three guards ran circles in front of the field of the castle with Toadsworth chasing after them, Princess Peach stood by the entrance to her home with two guards at her side. She had a hand to her chest nervously, leaning to the side to silently ask one of the guards. "Does this always happen when a guard disobeys a rule?"

"Pretty much." One of the guards commented in a dead-panned voice. "Trust me your highness. When Master Toadsworth gets angry, it's best to get out of the firing range."


	43. Dying

**43. Dying**

Koopa village had had a long and rather busy day, but now it was time for the citizens to fall asleep under the starry sky. There weren't many villagers still up at this hour, but a flickering light inside one house told another story.

A young magikoopa ran up and down the house, grabbing things off of the walls and gently laying them in pre-packed boxes, or quickly checking already packed boxes to make sure they were ready to go. "This is it. Tomorrow's the day."

A young koopa of a woman leaned herself on the side of their couch, watching her new husband prance through their tiny abode with feet as light as a feather. "In all my years of knowing you, I never thought I'd see the day you were excited to become an items salesman."

The husband stopped, sweetly glancing at his wife before proceeding to pack things up again. "You know that's not it. This is our chance to start a start a new life together, to venture off with one another to our destinies."

The woman couldn't' help but stifle a laugh. "Our destinies? Ok, who are you and where is my actual husband?"

Her teasing smile faded into a more sincere one when she noticed how upset her husband looked at her taunt. She walked over to him, shaking her head. "Oh, come on Kamek. You know I'm teasing. I'm just as excited as you are, trust me."

She took his hands into her own, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kamek blushed, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm so happy, Katie. I hear the Mushroom Kingdom is really thriving these days under King Rambutan's reign. Just think, tomorrow we'll be leaving Koopa village to get settled into our new house, and then have our place graciously blessed by the King himself."

"That does sound nice." Katie glanced to the ground, her eyes half-closed. "Sometimes I wonder though… is this what you really want?" She looked up to her husband, her eyes darting away every so often. "I mean, there's still time for you tap into your magical core. I just don't want you to throw away a life you could have had for me."

"Oh, Katie." He took Katie into his arms, holding her tightly. "That's not it at all. The others were right, I'm just not meant to be a magikoopa." He gently held Katie out, who saw his sympathetic and sincere smile. "I want this, Katie. I don't care if I will never learn magic; I'm content with just running a small store with you until we grow old together. That's all I want out of life now."

Katie, who looked regretful throughout Kamek's words, couldn't help but smile at the end. "Oh Kamek." She went in for another hug, when she suddenly started to cough, pushing herself away.

Kamek held his arms out if for any reason Katie fell, concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

Katie held her stomach, coughing a few more times before getting it under control. She nodded her head, her voice raspy for a few seconds. "I'm fine. Just allergies is all."

She stood straight, eyeing the door. "Well then, I think we should celebrate our last night here with something besides packing."

Kamek gave a smug smile, arms wrapping around Katie to give her a warm hug. "What did you have in mind?"

Katie blushed and giggled before gently pushing Kamek off. She took a few steps to the door. "I have a surprise for you, but I need to run and get it. When I come back, I better not find you still boxing things up. We have time for that tomorrow."

After giving her husband a loving kiss and a quick wave, Katie left her house. She glanced at it for a second, her eyes melancholy, before she started to make her way out of Koopa village. Little did Kamek know that she had taken with her a sack full of gold that she had saved over the last several years, the pouch clicking and tingling with each heavy step.

Finally Katie stops in an open field, accompanied by a few trees and a passing creak, but Koopa Village is long gone from sight. Her soft and comforting aura has now been replaced with a determined and observing stance. "I'm here."

"About time. You kept us waitin'. I don' like to be kept waitin'."

Katie, taking a deep breath to calm herself, turns to the solid and commanding voice. From the trees step out 5 piantas, 3 of them henchman to the man she was meeting with, as a small boy hides behind the leg of the boss.

The yellow pianta, who was obviously in charge of this meeting, wore slick, black shades over his intense eyes, while he donned a red suit and pin-striped fedora. The others were dressed in black suits and shades, all eyeing the koopa.

Katie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I would have came sooner but-"

"But nothin'. Now, where's my money?"

Katie felt her claws brush up against the hidden pouch of money under her dress. "Where's my dust?"

The boss shrugged his shoulders, snapping to one of his henchman. The one nearest to her pulls out a purple satchel, tied up severally with many knots. "It took us a while to find the item that you were lookin' for girly, but here it is. Lucktilus Magicus. Just breathin' in this here dust will grant the user the ability to wield magic."

Katie's eyes widened when the pianta next to her brought out the pouch. Her hands reach for it, but the boss quickly snatched it from his henchman's hands, holding it in the air with a bit of anger. "I brought my end of the bargain, now where's yours?"

"Here it is." Katie quickly undid the pouch around her waist, handing it to the boss. He hands the satchel of magic dust to one of his boys, opening the pouch to quickly but thoroughly examine the contents inside. "It's all I have, but it's yours."

"Hm, well, I can say that I'm a bit surprised, girly. I didn' think you'd have enough to pay for this here stuff."

"I'll pay anything for it." Her eyes wouldn't let off of the satchel, knowing exactly what she was going to do with it.

That was where Katie made a mistake.

"Hm, anythin' you say?" The boss gives the coins to another one of his henchman to hold, as he takes the satchel back. Katie's eyes widen when the pouch isn't handed to her, instead waved lightly in the air. "That's somethin' you don' hear much these days."

"I paid you, Don, now it's time you repay your end of the bargain." By then Katie was getting annoyed with the mob-boss, her hand tightening into fists.

"Oh, I will girly, trust me." He then eyed the ring on Katie's finger. "Now that's a beauty if I ever did see one. The wife would love a rock that big."

Katie, knowing where this was going, placed a hand over her ringed finger, taking a step back. "The answer's no. You can't have my wedding ring!"

"Oh? What's this? I guess you don' want this here magic pixie-dust then." The mob boss dangled the satchel in front of Katie's face, leaning forward with delight. "Here's how this goes, girly. You give me what I want, and I 'acquire' the things that you want. Everyone's happy in the end."

Katie gripped her hands again, anger rising inside of her. "The deal was that I pay you for this dust, and I have! Uphold the end of your bargain!"

"I don' like your tone, girly." The mob-boss harshly pushed Katie to the ground, who scrambled back a bit. Her chest by then was heaving, clearly upset with the whole ordeal. The boss lingered over her, still holding the satchel. "My boys had to scour half the globe to find this here stuff, so I think that you' might be needin' to pay a little more for it is all."

He swung the pouch above her, taunting her. "You do want this, don' you?"

Katie was about to retort, when she felt her cough overcome her again. She put a hand to the ground, the other one to cover her mouth as she coughed out what felt like her lungs. The boss just stood there with contempt. "And from what I remember yous tellin' me about your condition, I say you don' have a lotta time to argue with me."

Katie tried to cover up her cough, noticing the boss's hand extended to her. "It's just a ring. I'm sure your fancy-pancy boyfriend can get you another. What's he gonna be again, a shopkeeper?" The boss glanced to his boys. "Have you ever heard that before, a magikoopa that can' do magic? What a joke."

Katie by then managed to bring herself up, hearing the men laugh at her husband. Her eyes looked so dejected, so hurt. The boss wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard, as his son just watched the whole thing without a clue. "So what's it gonna be, girly?"

Katie, knowing when she was beat, let out a shaky sigh as she slowly took off her ring. Her eyes glanced at her precious ring, muttering. "He's not a joke."

"What's that?"

"I said-" Before the boss knew it, Katie had snatched the satchel, eyes burning with anger and determination. "He's not a joke! He's the best magikoopa ever; you'll see!"

Katie then took off, hearing the boss angrily yell orders to his men to go after her. She ran as hard as she could, slipping her ring back on her finger as she made a mad dash back for home.

Finally, finally she had gotten the dust. She knew Kamek wasn't a failure, even when everyone told him he was. She just couldn't accept the fact that he was throwing away his life, his dreams for her. It killed her to see him accept those lies, to just give up so easily. It was his destiny to be a magikoopa, not a shop keeper. And Katie was going to make sure of it.

An unforeseen twig suddenly brought Katie crashing back down into reality and into the ground. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart ache as the coughs came back. Why did she have to be diagnosed with that awful disease so many years ago?

Ever since her strength had been leaving her, and soon she had been told that her life was being cut short by years. She wanted to tell Kamek, but the thought of breaking his heart or changing him was something she didn't want.

"Grab her!"

Rough and unkind hands grabbed at Katie's limbs, pulling her back up. Katie struggled with their iron grip, swinging the bag every which way. "No! Let go of me!"

Eventually the cloth holding the dust gave-away, smashing into one of the henchmen's faces. He let go of Katie, stumbling backwards while holding his face in paralyzing pain. The other henchmen and Katie backed away in surprise, expecting magic to course through the pianta any minute. Instead… "I'm blind! I can't see!"

Katie gasped, her eyes wide with shock and soon horror. The other two men, returning from there shock of their companion, snatched at Katie. They restrained her arms, watching as their boss and his son came their way. "You liar! That's not the dust!"

The boss seemed apathetic on his actions. "Of course it isn't the dust, you foolish girly. You honestly think I'd bring stuff that powerful to someone like you? I have higher bidders who would gladly shell out more than you could ever make in 7 lifetimes for stuff like that."

He walked over to the restrained Katie, giving her a hard smack across the face. She took the pain, chest heaving and eyes filled with betrayed and hurt tears. "I should have known not to put my trust in some kid like you. It's time for you to learn what happens when you try to cheat the God Pianta."

Nonchalantly, the boss snaps his fingers. "You two, get rid of the baggage."

Katie realized what the boss just ordered his men to do. "No, NO! You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will. That's what you get for messin' with me and my men."

Katie struggled against her captor's grips as they took her away, her life on the line. "Please, no! SOMEONE HELP, HELP!"

"Daddy, what's gonna happen to the girl?" The small, orange pianta tugs on his father's leaves, watching as Katie was being forcibly dragged away.

The yellow pianta got on his knee, ruffling the small leaves on his son's palm tree. "Well, you see son. When someone doesn' want to pay your fee, you make them pay. Is how life works for guys like us. You'll learn in time."

Katie turned her head back, screaming her head off for someone, anyone to save her, but by then one of the henchmen shut her up by clamping her mouth shut. Tears fell down her cheeks like rivers now, still struggling against everything.

If only she could redo things over, if only she never got involved with these traitors. If only she told Kamek what she was up to, but even then he'd never let her through with it. If only she told him of her condition, if only she didn't go. If only…

* * *

><p>The full moon hung over the dead sky, as Kamek starred at the moon through the second floor window of his house. Katie had been away for much longer than he anticipated, where could she have gone?<p>

Trying to settle his nerves, Kamek pulled out a small, leather-bound journal and a quill, set on continuing his log. Something soon rang through the sky though that made him drop everything in startle. It sounded like…no, it was the sound of a scream.

The shrill, blood-curdling and murderous scream of his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Say what you want about Insanity, Seeking Solace or Expectations. To me, this is the saddest thing I have written for this one-shot challenge. ; w ; When I saw the title, I knew I had to write about someone's death, no way out. So, not wanting to write about one of the main cast dying (cause that's too sad) I decided to give you guys one last peak into Katie's life, and how she met her demise.<strong>

**I don't know if this will be the last time I write about Kamek's past, but this most likely is for Katie. By the way, King Rambutan is Princess Peach's grandfather, now deceased in the present. If I bring him up again I'll write more about him, but for now it's just a passing name.**

**I hope you guys like this one-shot (since I can't see anyone enjoying this) and if you guys can tell me who the son of the boss Pianta is, I'll give you an imaginary cookie. : 3**

**Recommended song to play with this: A Sad Underground by Forgotten Dawn (Super Smash Bros, Harmony of Heroes)**


	44. Two Roads

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey guys, another daily update like usual, right? Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, if you think I'm about to say I'm done with this challenge, the answer is nope! I am intent on seeing this through, so don't worry! : D**

**The bads news though is that I'll be taking around a 1-2 week hiatus from this place in general. I've come up to my end in these one-shots and I need to get more done, but more importantly one of my stories is really taking off on Deviantart at the moment, and I intend to see it through before I resume any of my other stories. (If you've watched and or liked Mystery Skulls Ghost, I HIGHLY suggest you check out my story over there. : P)**

**So that's all I had to say at the moment. I hope you guys savor this last one-shot for a little, and I'll be back when Ever Beating is complete! See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>44. Two Roads<strong>

"I think she went down this hall!"

"Scour the grounds! If King Bowser finds out we lost her again, it'll be the end for us!"

Fast and black shadows went past the wall opposite of the one Peach had pressed herself up against, watching as the koopa guards had taken another route and didn't go down and turn her way. Her chest heaved, but she placed a hand over her mouth to try and keep her breathing silent, not daring to move with her clicking heels at the moment.

Peach eagerly listened for any voices or steps her way, but it didn't sound like any were coming. She let go of her mouth, allowing herself a few deep breaths before pushing on. But before she did, she slipped off her heels, deciding to carry them to make herself that more silent.

This wasn't anything new, nor anything the guards weren't expecting by this time. Peach had been making escapes and taking names since her first capture at Bowser Castle, but with every time she was dragged back the halls were moved, enemies were stationed in new places, secret escapes were blocked up and unusable.

Peach cursed under her breath for choosing today out of all days to wear her more heavy and blossoming gown, seeing as it was hindering in her escape. The thing could stick out at the wrong time and alert the guards to her presence, or slow her enough that the enemies that dwelled here had enough time to catch her. The next time Toadsworth imputed his suggests for her clothes that day, she would have to give it a pass.

Keeping to a light jog so as to not tire her out for the real run, Peach was fairly certain she was on the third floor at the moment, since she remembered Bowser climbing some stairs to reach her cage. She remembered the grand bedrooms and some freedom she had received in their first years of the kidnappings, now it was just a disgraceful, giant, bird cage with a pink ribbon and the occasional restroom break. Good think the guard that let her out this time wasn't too bright in the head.

Turning a corner, Peach saw something coming straight at her face. She twirled on the heel of her foot, smashing herself into the wall adjacent to her as the figure, who realized the damage he almost did, stuttered to a stop. "Oh jeez!"

The two made eye-contact for a second, before Peach realized what she had saw and started running down the corridor. "H-Hey! Wait!"

It was a Toady! She could deal with Goombas, Koopas, heck, if it was a good day she could easily take on a few hammer bros. But Toadies? Sure, they didn't fight or put up much of a resistance, but that's not they were created for. They were made to report to their boss. A certain magical and absolutely-did-not-want-to-get-caught-by magikoopa.

Quickly coming to a fork in the road, Peach made a hasty decision and veered left, crashing through double doors to stumble into an enemy lounge. Several Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys and Hammer bros all looked at her with dumb-found eyes, just as Peach straightened her back. "Oh my, this isn't the bathroom. Don't worry about me though, I'll find it on my own!"

"Stop her!"

Peach rammed her way back through the doors, starting her sprint once more as several confused and pushy enemies charged after her. She glanced behind, grabbing her heels before chucking them at a few of the gaining koopas.

True to her aim, the two closest Koopas soon met the heel end of the Princess's shoes, before quickly falling back into the front row of the herd and knocking several other men down. Peach smiled at her successful, plan, but the ones who did fall were instantaneously replaced with more enemies.

A few Hammer bros jumped ahead of the group, firing there hammers on the escaping Princess, who could only protect her head from the nasty hammers. In between dodging and embracing the hammers, Peach got a few opportunities to throw them back, quickly coming upon another fork in her escape.

Princess Peach opted for the right this time, running out into a grand room with a flight of stairs going down. Yes!

"Got you!"

Peach gasped, feeling her arm being jerked back by one of the Shy Guys. She forcibly drew her hand away, feeling another Shy guy grab for her other arm as she pulled it close to her body. She stepped forward, only to be jerked to a halt as the rest of the men were grabbing onto the end of her dress. "No! Stop!"

By then the rest of the men had caught up, snatching at her limbs, hair and dress to bring the Princess to a dead halt. "No! Please, let me go!"

Out of the enemies Peach could see, she spotted a bo-bomb hopping up and down in excitement over the troops apparently victory. Seizing the opportunity, Peach jerked her hand away from the Koopa that originally held it, swiping a few more guards off of her before snatching at the bo-bomb. "H-hey! Put me down!"

Noticing a nearby torch, Peach used the last of her strength to throw the bo-bomb at the fire, just as another guard grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her. Her aim was a bit off, but still successful as the bomb flew into the flames, setting it aflame. "Ah! Put me out, put me out!"

Soon the concern went from capturing the princess to putting the bo-bomb out, with men lettting up from Peach to go over to their companion. With fewer men pulling at her, Peach managed to slowly get the rest off of her, smacking them down or throwing them aside. She was about to finally be free once more, just as the bo-bomb's fuse had gone into the bomb itself.

KABOOM!

The next thing Peach knew, she and 50 other men were falling down the open room with the stairs rushing by them to the ground. Everyone screamed, realizing that this was going to **hurt **in a few seconds, when Peach remembered her magic. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on her core and various happy moments in her life. She imagined herself light as a feather, ever blowing in the gentlest of breezes.

Just as the ground soon found several indents of koopas and Goombas in it, Peach was the last to land. Her dress had puffed open to look like a balloon, as light breezes swirled around her happy body. She landed on her bare feet, allowing herself to settle down and regain her composure. Thank you, emotions.

Giddy that the party that was out for her capture was now out of commission, Peach skipped out of the room and back into the halls. She was on the first floor, she could feel it, and she knew her way out from here. All she needed to do was take a left here, and right and then she would be-!

Peach steered herself left and straight into an awaiting wand, smacking her head up against it and out cold. Kamek pulled his arm back, starring at the now unconscious Princess as a toady floated next to him. "Hm. How far do you think she got this time, Goffo?"

"I-I think she had a few turns left before she got to the front doors, m-master Kamek."

"Hm. New record." Kamek, knowing the routine by now, casted a pink bubble around the princess, which lifted her off the ground and behind Kamek. "All right your highness; let's get you back to your cage."


End file.
